Whore Mode
by hokage
Summary: chapter 15 now up and I AM SO SORRY FOR THE ULTIMATE DELAY. Shuichi became the no.1 uke at a certain club. He is paired up with Eiri, the leader of a syndicate and a heartless seme. what happens when they have a child?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hiya minna san! I'm back with a new and unexpected crappy fic!I don't know, the idea just waved on my mind and said: hey you freaking moron! write me down or i'll shoot your brains. So there, i wrote it.

I'm really sorryI still can't update on who is eiri's star. but, i hope i'll update this month.

Igot inspired by love mode and the fic P is for Pimp -'.

Shuichi's a whore in this one, but before you judge me for writing such a fic, i suggest you read the story first. The question is: CAN YOU HANDLE ENOUGH ANGST AND ROMANCE AT THE SAME TIME?

Chapter 1: Uke Shuichi

"You should've seen him, Hiro. He was the most disgusting man I had ever… argh! I should've refused that contract!"

"Too bad Shuichi, I wasn't there to laugh at you. (Shuichi glared) I mean, comfort you." Hiro said while drinking his beer.

"If it really wasn't for money…" Shuichi continued and crumpled his pink and soft locks.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Aoe to ban that costumer next time. Speaking of him, where is that heartless prat?" Hiro slammed his beer mug on the table and looked around.

"He's playing with his kitten, sweetie." Fujisaki arrived with two more bottles on his hands. He sat on Hiro's lap and looked at Shuichi.

"Shuichi, don't sulk about it. Look, the leader of the drug syndicate is staring at you. You don't want him to think that you're a filthy rag, don't you?" Fujisaki pointed his lips on the other table and then locked Hiro with his embrace.

"What, you mean that Eiri Uesugi?" Hiro moved his gaze to the table on the other side of the club house.

"I swear I have two bites on the neck and three on my left leg and…

"Shuichi! I said stop sulking ok? Oh my… that Eiri is sure gorgeous!" Fujisaki squealed and bit Hiro's ear.

"Brat." Hiro said.

Shuichi Shindou, Hiroshi Nakano and Fujisaki Suguru are members of the Blue Boy House. A club for dating men, managed by the Aoe family. It is not an ordinary club, for it includes contracts and rules.

Eiri Uesugi on the other hand is one of the leaders of the hidden and greatest drug syndicate in the country. He is a regular costumer of the Blue Boy and a friend of the Aoe family.

"Geez, I'm really tired. I need to leave you guys. I want to go home." Shuichi stretched, not planting on his mind the drug leader.

"What? It's still early! Besides, you just had one can of beer!" Hiro said.

"Baka, Hiro. I'm not good in alcohol remember? Besides, I think you two need some time together." He stuck out his tongue at Fujisaki and exited the club house.

"Hiro chan, don't worry about him." Fujisaki purred and licked Hiro's lips. "Don't you want this quality time?" Fujisaki asked and Hiro kissed him.

"Mm, right." Hiro said.

* * *

Shuichi exited the dark and noisy clubhouse and rubbed his palms together. "Gee, why does it have to be this cold this day?" he breathed on his palms and disentangled his jacket on his waist. But then, before he could wear it, a much warmer coat was placed on his shoulders.

He looked up and gulped. In front of him was the most sexiest man he's seen. He had golden tiger – like eyes which pierced through Shuichi's heart. He was wearing a red trench coat with so many buckles and wore a checkered shirt and black pants. Shuichi blushed and tried to speak, but his mouth was just left hanging open.

"Hi, you must be cold. I got an extra jacket, so it's yours now." The man said.

"T – thank you." Shuichi replied and focused his eyes on the ground while he felt his cheeks getting pinker and hotter.

"It's already dark. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Uh, no thanks, I don't have a home. Bye!" Shuichi said hurriedly and ran away from the man.

He ran until he could no longer see the man. He slid on one corner and breathed. "Oh my, is that really a person? He's so – so – kyaa! He's so handsome!" he giggled and walked back at Blue Boy.

"Aw, but I'm really stupid." he pouted. "I should've let him drive me home. But, but I was so nervous when I talked to him. It's like I'll die if I stared longer at his eyes." He sighed and entered the building.

"Good evening Shu."

"Good evening, Rin." Shuichi replied to the guy named Rin and went to his room.

The Blue Boy House is located at a building at the very center of the city. It had 17 floors and 200 rooms, all for the sake of the Aoe business of dating men.

Shuichi occupies the whole 9th floor while the guy earlier, Rin, occupies the whole 10th floor. Why? Because they simply are Blue Boy's favorite uke.

Shuichi took a hot bath and afterwards rested on his luxurious bed.

* * *

The next day, he woke up with a mild headache and consulted the doctor, who also happens to be the brother of the owner of the club.

"Oh, hi there Shu chan. Have you seen Rin?"

"Nope, why?" he popped a pill and drank water.

"A costumer wants to have a one week contract with him."

"I saw him last night, I think he's waiting for his boyfriend – you know, Ian, the model."

"Shuichi!" a man with eyeglasses ran to him. "Shu – Shuichi."

"Relax Sakano, what is it?"

"There has been a problem, c – could y – you go with me and m - meet the new costumer?"

"I thought he wants Rin?"

"Y – yessss… b – but Rin is missing. I mean, h – he made a resignation earlier a – andddd… oh no! I don't know what to do!"

"Sakano san, relax." Kiichi, the doctor said. "Blue Boy's number two uke is still here, right?" he said while placing an arm over Shuichi's shoulder. "Why don't you meet up with the client, Shu?"

Shuichi shrugged and drank his pain killer then afterwards went with Sakano at the ground floor to meet the client.

The two of them rode the elevator while Shuichi brushed his hair with his hands. As the elevator door opened, three body guards met their gaze.

"Shu – Shuichi Shindou is here." Sakano said as they walked towards a blonde man with an ear piercing.

"Rubbish." The blonde said violently and scowled. Shuichi winced at the harsh tone and felt nervous.

"I ordered the number one uke! Where is Rin? I want Rin."

"S – sir, he's – he just resigned a while ago and… b – but this is Shindou, the number two uke."

"Tsk." The man crumpled his hair and wandered one eye on the brat. "I guess, number two's ok." He said and yawned then placed his signature on the 'one week contract'.

Shuichi bit his lip and refused to look at the blonde in front of him. He could feel that he was being degraded by people like him.

"A – Arigato, Uesugi san. The contract expires in one week. We expect you to bring Shuichi back on Saturday morning." Sakano said while taking back the piece of paper in his trembling and cold hands.

"Uesugi san?" Shuichi whispered and lifted his head to look at the blonde. He remebered Fujisaki mention something about drugs and syndicate, then he remembered Hiro saying this guy's name.

"Wait a minute..." Shuichi's eyes widened.

In front of him, Eiri Uesugi was puffing a large amount of smoke. "Th - the guy i saw last night..

"What are you staring at? Geez, Blue boy needs to hire more employees." Eiri said harshly.

_He didn't remember me? _Shuichi thought and crumpled his fist. but then, this is business. He shooked his head and forced a smile.

"Sir Uesugi, your room is at 907. please follow me." Shuichi's eyebrows twitched as Eiri puffed a smoke at his face.

"So, you are Shuichi huh? Be a nice playmate, baby."


	2. Why do you Want a Car?

Thanks to those who reviewed! I kinda rushed the first chapter. Angst comes at the later chapters.

A/N: this chapter is for expanding the story. Angst comes after Eiri and Shuichi's 7th date. for those who are asking if shu will get pregnant, yes, he'll be pregnant with eiri's child.

**To Hyperrme: I've sent you a PM. If you haven't read it, I am asking for your permission to use the name Rin. bows head low in apology please!**

Day 1: Why do you Want a Car?

"Yo, Shuichi, good luck! I heard Uesugi signed a contract with you." Hiro greeted Shuichi in front of the Blue Boy House the next morning. Shuichi punched him on the chest and walked inside.

"Baka, if you only saw him, Hiro, he was a bastard." He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. "He said he wanted number one, but Rin resigned and he had no choice." He gurgled and spat on the sink while waving his toothbrush with every word that he's saying.

"Shuichi! You're sending spit drizzles! Stop pointing your toothbrush at me!"

"I felt insulted; it was like he betrayed me on the spot or something like that." He wiped his mouth and placed his toothbrush back on its place.

Hiro scratched his head and gave Shuichi a comforting pat on the back. "Don't worry about it, Shu. Now that Rin is gone, you'll automatically be Blue Boy's number one uke." He grinned and pushed Shuichi to one side.

"Stop touching him Hiro." Fujisaki entered the bathroom and glared at Shuichi who scowled at him. "Must be feeling great now that you are number one huh?"

"Hiro, you're spoiling this kid too much!" Shuichi said and entered the shower cubicle. "Anyway, it's not like a major achievement, Fuji. Congratulations. You're now Blue Boy's number two." He stuck out his tongue and closed the shower curtain.

Fujisaki acted like he was to punch Shuichi but Hiro prevented him.

"Don't be mad, he's right. Conrgratulations, my baby is now number two." He placed a kiss on Fujisaki's forehead and grinned. As a reward, I'll treat you dinner later."

"Whatever you say." Fujisaki shrugged and brushed his teeth.

"Alright, here it goes. Be nice to him Shuichi. Don't forget he's an important person." He said to himself and fumbled on the door keys. "Hey, where's that key… ah here it is." He inserted the key and the door opened.

"Good morning Sir Uesugi. I am Shuichi Shindou, I'll be taking care of your happiness for one week." He bowed down and stood up to face Eiri.

Eiri almost spat his coffee in laughter. "Happiness huh?" he eyed Shuichi's body and laughed again. "Oh my, this will be like having sex with a child."

Shuichi smiled but one of his veins popped out. "S – sir, I may look young, but I am already 19 years old." He said and closed the door.

Eiri glanced at his watch and knotted his eyebrows. "Geez, I'll be late." He drank his coffee and grabbed his coat. "Come with me."

Shuichi obeyed and followed Eiri outside Blue Boy House. As he walked outside, he could feel Fujisaki snicker and Hiro wave good bye at him.

"Bastards." He muttered.

"Are you saying something?" Eiri glared at him.

"Huh? N – no, I was just admiring your car, it looks cool!"

And indeed, a black Mercedes was waiting for them. Eiri and Shuichi rode at the back seat while the driver took them to a different building.

"Where are we?" Shuichi asked as he pressed his face on the glass windows.

"Park it by the side. Fetch us at 7pm."

"Yes sir Uesugi."

They hopped out of the car and went inside a large company of cars and gadgets.

"Whoa, why are we here?" Shuichi looked around and admired all things that could reach his sight. He beamed at every shining car and almost bumped into Eiri.

"Watch your step brat."

"So, why exactly are we here?"

"To buy a car, of course." Eiri said simply and walked towards a gleaming brand new convertible sports car.

"What! You already have a car right? What's the use of buying a new one!" Shuichi almost freaked out, forgetting that a very rich person is in front of him.

"Shut up. That Mercedes is already a month old. I need a new one." Eiri put a hand under his chin, thinking about the quality.

"Ah, Mr. Uesugi, our most important costumer. What kind do you want this time?" a man around his forties asked.

"This time?" Shuichi whispered at Eiri. "You mean there are other times? Exactly how many cars do you own Eiri? (Eiri shot him a snobbish look.) Erhm, I mean, Uesugi san."

"I have 7 Mercedes." Eiri said and examined another car.

"S – Seven! Seven! That's too many!" Shuichi almost shouted but lowered his voice when Eiri glared at him.

"Yes seven Mercedes. I also have eleven Ferraris, twelve Fords… I'll take the red sports car, Mr. Ukai. I also have eight limousines, nine vintage cars, fourteen Toyotas, six…

Shuichi's mouth was left hanging open until they went out of the shop. Eiri was still reciting how many cars and motorcycles he owns until they went inside a coffee shop.

"Noriko, my usual order, add a glass of chocolate frapuccino and four slices of strawberry shortcake." Eiri ordered at the woman named Noriko. He and Shuichi sat at the farthest table of the coffee shop.

"It smells nice here." Shuichi sniffed, finally recovering from the car shock that Eiri gave him.

"Here's your black coffee Eiri san, and frapuccino for you, young man." Noriko said and placed the orders on the table.

"So, tell me a little about yourself." Eiri bit on his shortcake and stared at Shuichi.

"I – I'm nineteen, and I like anything that is strawberry flavored, I occupy the whole ninth floor of Blue boy –

"No, I don't want to know that. Tell me why you entered such a dirty business such as Blue Boy."

"I – I have no choice, Eiri san. I need money to sustain my life and my sister's family. Her children are sick and she has no permanent job. I am also working for our mother while our father abandoned us for another woman. I am also working to take back our house which was sold by our father because he lost a bet. I want to see my family rise from poverty. I want to give them a nice life, no loans, debts, and hardships." Shuichi was getting sad with every suffering he shared but as he looked up at Eiri, his tears were replaced by frustration.

Eiri was helping himself to another slice of strawberry shortcake and reading the newspaper.

"What the heck! You're asking me to tell about my self then you're not even listening!" Shuichi shouted.

"I said, tell a **little** about yourself. I didn't ask you to tell **all **about your life. Geez." He returned to reading his paper and sipped his coffee.

"Fine." Shuichi grunted, but then, his curiosity rose to the highest level. "Well, um, Eiri – san, speaking of lives, I heard you are running a drug firm, and you are the leader. Don't you know that's bad?"

"You have the guts to ask that." Eiri said and looked intently at Shuichi's eyes, as if he was going to use mangekyu sharinggan on him. Shuichi winced and looked down, apologizing.

"If you really want to know, then I'll tell you." Eiri said. "It's not like a big secret. The drug business was passed on to me by our father. Even though I don't like to take over, I don't have a choice."

"Why?" Shuichi asked.

"If I don't take care of his business, he'll kill my younger brother." He replied bitterly.

Shuichi gulped. "But, where is your father now?"

"He's dead. Killed, don't ask how." Eiri sipped again.

Shuichi ate silently and made occasional glances at the blonde. "Y – you're just like Owner."

"Reiji? Yes, we have the same story."

"You know Owner?"

"We're classmates since highschool."

"Oh. You're so lucky, I didn't even finished my elementary years."

"Eat faster, we'll go now."

For the next hours, Shuichi joined Eiri with dinner meetings and gatherings, and after 10pm, they were back at the Blue Boy House, on the ninth floor.

"So, Eiri chan, I mean san, when will you get that new car?" he purred affectionately at the blonde's arm. He opened their room and placed his coat at a nearby table.

"Tomorrow." Eiri replied and poked Shuichi's butt.

"What the heck!"

"So, tell me, why are you excited over that new car?"

"Um, because someday, I want to have my own car and have my family ride it."

"Heh, what a cheap ambition." He said while removing his shirt.

"Say anything you want, but that is my dream!"

"Oh? Why don't you massage my back and sleep with me?" Eiri slumped on the bed.

Shuichi grumbled but did what he was told. He climbed on Eiri's back and traveled his skillful hands on the blonde's flawless and well built back. Eiri moaned and adjusted to a more comfortable position and afterwards fell asleep.

"What? He fell asleep?" Shuichi poked him just to make sure. "Ah, good, no sex. I'm still sore after what that previous client did!" he placed a blanket over the blonde and slept beside him.

"What? That's it?" a man whispered.

"Sh! Com'n let's go to my room." Another said.

"Ah, that was boring! I thought they were going to do something else!"

"Shut up Hiro, someone might hear us!"

"Hmph, and to think about it, I bought a new video cam for this."

* * *

um, end of chapter. i know it's crappy, but i have to post this chapter. hehe, please review!

next chap: Shu and Eiri go to the movies and um, do something naughty inside the movie house.


	3. Wanna watch a movie?

a/n: for those who are asking, mangekyu sharinggan is from the anime naruto. it's an eye technique that itachi uses to defeat his enemies with the use of illusions.

by the way, thanks to those who reviewed! i won't be updating soon because i have problems at school.

disclaimers: i don't own gravi and love mode! Reiji Aoe and Reiji/Rage is not the same person.

**Day 2: Wanna watch a movie?**

Shuichi snored loudly and his unconscious mind ordered him to grab his favorite pillow. But as he moved his hands, he didn't feel anything soft. He tried to pat his hand on the object as if trying to picture what it was. He grumbled and decided he'll just turn to the other side of bed.

"Hey, you want it that early?" the supposed to be pillow said.

"Wh – huh!" Shuichi awoke in an instant and focused his blurry eyes on his bed. It wasn't the first time he saw someone else sleeping with him but why was he so surprised?

"A – haha, sorry, did I wake you up? I was looking for my pillow." Shuichi said and sat up.

Eiri grumbled and shifted on the other side. When he did so, the white blanket fell from his body, revealing his muscular back.

Shuichi blushed at the sight. He saw many backs before, but this one was different.

It was like talking to him and telling him: Com'n! I know you want to massage me more!

Shuichi shook his head and took a shower. As he was applying shampoo on his hair, he felt hands soaping his torso. Of course, he knew it was Eiri so he just let the blonde continue what he was doing.

"You're pretty used to stuff like this huh?" Eiri whispered on his ear and ran his soapy hands on Shuichi's thighs.

"It's part of my job." Shuichi opened the shower and welcomed the drizzles. "We don't have the right to complain with what the client wants to do. Except if we really needed to complain." Shuichi turned off the shower and turned to face Eiri.

As he turned around, however, he covered his nose and tried his best not to have a nosebleed.

Eiri's hair was dripping wet as well as his body. His abs were tacked in beautifully and his thighs were well sculpted.

"What? I thought you're used to stuff like this?" Eiri combed a hand through his blonde locks. He opened the shower and began running the soap on his muscles.

Shuichi put on his bathrobe and got out of the bathroom. Eiri followed shortly and sniffed the boy's hair. "So, do you wanna watch a movie with me later?"

"Mo – movie?"

"Yes, movie."

"Aw, honey, I can't do that later. Maybe tomorrow."

"Why?" Eiri dried his hair and faced Shuichi, who was looking on his abs dreamily.

"Um, I thought you're a regular costumer of Blue boy? It has become a tradition here that every Tuesday night, either the number 1 seme or uke will dance at room number 101 at the tenth floor." Shuichi said while putting on his favorite wardrobe.

"So?"

"So, that means that I'll be dancing because I'm the new number uke." Shuichi said then he climbed on Eiri's back. "Will you be there? Will you watch me?" he whispered.

"Why would I?"

"Aw." Shuichi pretended to cry as he jumped on the bed. "We're supposed to be lovers for a week right? Com'n it's my first dance. I want you to be there."

"Tsk. Fine." Eiri said and exited the room.

"Alright!" Shuichi pumped his fist in the air and grinned.

* * *

Eiri grumbled as he saw that room 101 was full of businessmen and other Blue boy regulars. He squeezed himself in and found a lucky spot near the center stage. It was a little dark inside the room and the lonely light that was illuminating them was coming from the stage. It has a pole in the middle. "Maybe that's where he'll dance." Eiri said to himself and sat on his preferred spot. 

"Good evening everybody!" Reiji, the owner of Blue boy said. "Tonight, the new number 1 uke of this club will make his first dance. And now, here he is." Reiji went down the stage and made way for a man with pink hair.

The audience hooted and applauded as the pink haired guy swayed his way to the pole. Eiri's usually cold eyes widened as he saw that the man was just wearing a thin leopard bikini and a fancy mask.

"Shuichi?" Eiri whispered to himself. Beside him, the businessmen were eyeing the uke lustfully while placing large amounts of money on the stage or on the strings of the bikini. Eiri was surprised however as a shadow covered his face.

"What –

He couldn't speak anymore as Shuichi sat on his lap and teased him. His necktie was slowly loosened and there were hands roaming on his shoulders.

"Man, Shuichi's a bit seductive today don't you think?" Hiro whispered to Fujisaki. They were mingling with the crowd, enjoying their wine and music.

Shuichi swayed his hips that the strings of his bikini were slowly untangling. He went to the stage again, leaving a nose bleeding Eiri on his seat.

He arched his body and danced on the pole. (a/n: you know dirty dances?) He spread his legs and smiled on the crowd, making them all horny and happy.

"Geez Hiro, don't tell me you're seduced? I can do that!" Fujisaki glared at his boyfriend.

"You can? You better show it to me later. How about going to my room?" Hiro replied while his mind was giggling.

Shuichi blew seductive flying kisses through his thin lips. The music was a happy beat and some Blue boy ukes and semes were entertaining their own clients.

"Wow, Reiji never fails to surprise us." One regular costumer said. "This new number one is much younger and sexier than the previous one."

Eiri turned around to look at the talker and almost vomited to see an old man in his 60's. He shook his head and drank his wine. Shuichi was dancing like he was bathing in wine and as he spread his legs, Eiri can't take off his eyes on the brat's lower body. And that lower body was coming to him again. Shuichi placed his right leg on Eiri's shoulder and continued dancing. Behind him, Eiri could hear words of jealousy from others.

Shuichi brushed Eiri's hair with his own hand while he was swaying. The more he swayed, the more Eiri could feel his own blood drenching. He couldn't wait till they'll be alone again on Shuichi's room.

Next, the brat held Eiri's hand and let them travel on his legs and butt. He was doing a sexy lap dance and all the other guests, were crying in jealousy.

"Reiji! I want that number one tomorrow. I'll make a one month contract with him!"

"No, Reiji. I'll have that number one for two months."

"Three months."

"I want him for half a year."

"Too bad." Reiji replied. "He has a contract with Mr. Uesugi now."

Eiri smirked. He loved how Shuichi was giving him all the attention and sexy dance he wanted. As the lights dimmed and the music faded, he felt a small peck on his cheeks.

"You naughty brat." He whispered at his whore and Shuichi grinned.

"See ya later." He smirked and disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

Minutes later, Shuichi opened his door and prepared to slump on his bed when a man pinned him immediately on the wall and kissed him on the neck. 

"Teehee, I guess I made that dance too seductive for you huh?" he giggled and removed Eiri's shirt. He could feel that Eiri was licking his cheek and neck.

"Yeah, that was naughty. Very naughty." Eiri bit the brat's neck then afterwards stripped him off completely. "So, this is your reward." He prepared to kiss Shuichi on the lips but the brat avoided his face.

"Don't do that." He suddenly became serious.

"Many women like my kiss. Why won't you let me kiss you?" Eiri asked, disappointed that his momentum was destroyed.

"Kisses are reserved for those you love."

"Love? I don't believe in love, Shuichi. I only believe in lust and one night stands."

"Someday. You'll have someone you want to be with for the rest of your life. And maybe you'll have a happy family –

"My family is never happy." Eiri glided his hands on Shuichi's legs that were wrapped on his waist. "My family will never be happy. I don't believe in love, and I will never believe in it."

Shuichi shrugged and dropped the discussion. He traveled his hands on the muscular body in front of him and bit Eiri's shoulder. Eiri removed all of his clothes and placed Shuichi below him. He inserted a finger on Shuichi's portal making him moan. Next, he removed the finger and placed it on Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi sucked it and smiled sweetly at him.

As Shuichi noticed, Eiri's eyes were full of lust but those golden orbs were overpowered with blankness. It was like the blonde was carrying a burden that he couldn't release, and so he was just pouring it all out on this activity.

"What are you staring at?" Eiri asked as he noticed that his playmate was gazing out. He held Shuichi's thing and pumped it playfully.

Shuichi blushed and bit his lip. He liked how Eiri was teasing him. Even though he was tired from dancing earlier, he could feel a new set of energy running on his whole body. He pushed Eiri lightly on the bed and went down on him. He began playing with Eiri's erection through the use of his mouth. He made sucking noises, making Eiri more excited. He brushed his hand on Shuichi's pink locks and after a while, pushed it towards him for Shuichi to suck deeper.

"That's it Shuichi, flick your tongue."

Shuichi obeyed and gladly surprised his client with his tongue skills. When he felt that his mouth was already tired, he began kissing Eiri's legs and rubbed his hands on the blonde's wet erection.

Eiri went on top of him and spread Shuichi's legs. He wrapped them again on his own waist then after pumping the brat again, he forced himself inside.

Shuichi couldn't react at how fast Eiri was. For a moment, he just stared at the blonde's eyes before realizing that he was feeling pain.

"Y – You're huge." He managed to whisper.

"Oh?" Eiri reacted and began thrusting.

Shuichi gripped on the sheets and whimpered. Eiri was thrusting hardly and he couldn't think straight. Eiri was his youngest costumer and, by far, the best. He couldn't take it anymore and he shouted his delight, making him come on the blonde's stomach.

"S – Sorry." He cried but Eiri continued to thrust inside him, this time, deeper.

Shuichi bit his lip like it was going to bleed. He hugged Eiri and clawed on his back as Eiri pushed harder.

"More. More Eiri, More." He moaned.

"You're trembling. Are you sure you want more?" Eiri asked, trying to hide his pain while Shuichi was clawing his back.

Shuichi nodded, a little ashamed. He wasn't good at vocalizing his excitement.

"Naughty." Eiri smirked and they had sex till dawn.

* * *

sorry if that's a short chap.

next chapter: eiri's going to play poker. will he win or lose because of shuichi? and there's this new character that's nasty and bitchy!

please review!

GENZO TRACKS:chapter 66 is already up and i am still hoping that eiri is not blind!


	4. First Kiss?

a/n: hi minna san! I'm here to update again. I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated on my other fics!

Answer to questions:

**Eiri's real name is Eiri Uesugi not Yuki Eiri. He just used Yuki Kitazawa's name**

**Yes, this is mpreg and Shuichi will definitely have a child.**

**Yes, this has angst, but only the later chapters.**

**Yukino is from Yakitate Japan, I don't own her and I don't want to own her. She's a total bitch. (Watch the series – it's fun!)**

**Reiji Aoe (Owner) and Reiji (Rage) is not the same person. I don't own the two of them.**

**And, yes, in this fic, Shuichi has never been kissed by his clients except of course by Eiri**

Summary of previous chapters: Shuichi became the number one uke whore at Blue boy, a club for dating men. Eiri sbecame his client - his seme - and made a one week contract with him.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Kiss? 

Eiri and Shuichi went inside a large building with lots of lights and loud music. Shuichi recognized it at once as a casino place for those who want to gamble. Eiri flashed some cash on the table and started to play.

"Are you good at this?" Shuichi whispered to him.

"No, but I'll try my luck today." Eiri whispered back and studied his opponents. Among them are some blue boy regulars and high class gamblers. Shuichi looked around. There were women who sat at the gamblers' laps, giving them kisses of good luck.

Eiri started shuffling his cards on his hands, hoping he would have the luck.

Shuichi felt that he didn't belong to the crowd. It was like mingling with high class people when you are so very poor.

"Uesugi, long time no see." An old man greeted. "Who's that beside you?"

"My lucky charm." He smirked and the old man shook his head.

"Uesugi, Uesugi." The man said rather tiredly. "What will Yukino do to you when he sees you with a whore?"

Shuichi flinched at the tone.

"I don't care about that Yukino brat. She's just a bratty little shit who clings on my back because of money."

"But what if her brother Tohma –

"He will not know anything, old man." Eiri said in a warning tone. He glared at the man before focusing on his cards.

Shuichi stood there digesting everything that they were conversing. Sure, he knows he's a whore but he was still hurt.

An hour passed and Eiri played 2 rounds of poker. He was not that good at the first round but when Shuichi started massaging his shoulders, round two became magnificent.

"Uesugi! You're winning!"

And indeed, after playing the whole round he became 500,000 dollars richer.

The two of them decided to eat a fancy restaurant as a celebration. Eiri noticed that Shuichi had cute dimples on his cheeks while smiling or while chewing his food.

"Why are you staring at me?" Shuichi asked upon wiping his mouth with a napkin. Eiri was gazing at him for the past minute.

"I just noticed, you look like a girl."

Shuichi almost spat the water that he was drinking.

_I know I look young but I didn't know I look like a girl! _Shuichi thought and scratched his head. "Well, Eiri, may I ask, who is that Yukino that the man mentioned earlier?"

Eiri chewed his food with elegance. He sipped his wine and ignored Shuichi's question.

"S – Sorry. You don't need to answer that." Shuichi ate nervously, casting nervous glances at the blonde. _I wonder if I made him mad._

"Let's go back to blue boy. I want to relax now."

"Ok. I know how to make you relax." Shuichi smiled sweetly and whispered on Eiri's ears. "I'll show you later.

And the two of them went to blue boy excitedly.

* * *

There was an annoying sound of fingernails tapping a wooden desk. The whole room had an air of nervousness and all persons inside it couldn't speak. 

"Who is that whore?" a high pitched voice filled the room.

"He's from blue boy ma'am Yukino. From my research, it seems like Sir Uesugi has a contract with him."

"That Eiri!" she slammed his palm on the table and all the people around her jumped in surprise. She got the glass of water on the table and crushed it with her hands. "Turn that television of!" she commanded.

"Yes, miss Yukino." Her servant said and stopped the video showing Eiri and Shuichi inside the casino.

"What is that whore's name?"

"His name is Shuichi Shindou, ma'am."

"Shuichi Shindou, huh? We'll see." She said with her high pitched giggle.

* * *

"Achhoo!" Shuichi rubbed his nose after sneezing. He and Eiri were lying naked under the thick blankets of Shuichi's large and comfy bed. He didn't realize that it was already dawn. He glanced at the blonde and a cute smile curled on his lips. He brushed the soft golden locks that were blocking Eiri's eyes. 

"He looks so gorgeous." Shuichi whispered and wrapped his arm on the blonde's waist while resting his head on Eiri's chest. "I want to have a longer contract with you."

And after he said that, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, the sun was directly hitting his face. He stood up to close the curtains and then he went back to bed. Eiri was still sleeping, mumbling words like 'baka' and 'pain in the ass'. Shuichi laughed and placed the blanket on Eiri.

After he had showered, he went to the breakfast nook of the building. He sat beside Hiro and ate some toast.

"So Shuichi how was it with Uesugi?" Fujisaki asked while munching a cookie.

Shuichi smirked and sipped his coffee. "He was good – and maybe the best." He said dreamily while Fujisaki gave him a nasty scowl.

"Hey, I know this woman." Hiro pointed to a section of the newspaper he was reading. "She looks nice but I heard from previous customers that she's a complete freak."

"Who are you talking about?" Shuichi and Fujisaki read the newspaper. "Who is he Hiro?" Shuichi asked while Fujisaki froze.

"She's the sister of Tohma Seguchi. They are the most influential when it comes to assassinating. I heard from Owner that they had a relation to Eiri Uesugi."

"Eiri?" Shuichi looked at the picture again. "You know what Fuji? You look like that Tohma Seguchi." He pointed his finger on Tohma's picture.

"Suguru? You look pale. Is something wrong?" Hiro asked.

"I'm going to the clinic. I think I have a head ache." Fujisaki said and left the table.

"Alright baby, I'll visit you in your room later." Hiro said.

"Hey Hiro, you said that woman and his brother is related to Eiri?"

"Uh huh. They run a secret assassination firm. I don't know why Eiri knows someone like them."

Shuichi felt his pants vibrating. He got his cell phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Shuichi Shindou speaking."

"Brother?"

"Maiko! How are you?"

"I'm not well onii chan." Maiko replied. "My son is sick and the landlord asks for the monthly rent."

"Alright, I'll send you money tomorrow. About how much do you need?"

"We need about 40,000 onii chan. I also need to pay for the tuition fee, bills and debts. I don't know what to do Shuichi; we really need a big amount of money."

"Don't worry." Shuichi felt himself crying. "I'll give you money. Everything's going to be alright."

"Thanks brother." Maiko sniffed and then hang up.

Shuichi sighed and covered his face with his hands. Hiro patted him on the shoulder. "If you want I can share my savings. It's small but it can help." Hiro offered.

"No Hiro, you helped us so much last time. I don't know how to pay you. Don't worry, we'll be fine." Shuichi assured and wiped his tears.

"Cheer up. Look, Eiri's looking for you." Hiro pointed at the elevator where Eiri was wandering his eyes, looking for his uke.

"Huh!" Shuichi suddenly lit up and tried his best to look nice. He waved at Eiri and left the table. "Hiro, I'll see you later."

"Alright, I'll go visit Suguru." Hiro wiped his mouth with a napkin and went to a different direction.

"Eiri? Where are you going? Why are you dressed formally like that?"

"I have to attend a business meeting." Eiri said and sat down on the VIPs breakfast table.

"Alright, I'll dress up and come with you."

"No." Eiri said.

Shuichi gave him a confused look. "But, I'm supposed to go wherever you go for a week right? We're lovers for a week."

"Even real lovers don't spend time with each other sometimes." He replied coldly.

Shuichi frowned and looked sad. "Alright." He said and ran to the lobby.

"Yo, Eiri." A low voice greeted.

"Yo, Reiji." Eiri replied while eating his food. "It's very rare for Owner to be here."

"Quit calling me 'Owner'. We're friends, baka."

"So, why are you here?"

"I saw you with number one, Shuichi Shindou. He didn't look so happy when you told him he can't go with you. May I remind you that he is right. You have a one week contract with him, and that boy is definitely sensitive. He cries all the time."

"What do you want me to do with it? He really can't go with me. Haven't you read the papers? That shitty girly brat and his sibling are back in town. I'm meeting up with them later."

"I see." The man named Reiji lit a cigarette and offered the lighter to Eiri. "Tell Tohma to visit Blue boy."

"Hmph, baka." Eiri grunted and went to his car.

"Bye Eiri." Reiji waved and smirked. "Say hi to Yukino for me."

"I won't." Eiri smirked and left the building.

* * *

Shuichi sulked at his room. He buried his face on the pillow Eiri used. "He smells nice." He concluded. "But he's still a bastard. Why do I have to be left here? I thought I'll go wherever he went?" he almost ripped the blankets in frustration. "But wait, why am I like this? I want to be with him always. I don't want to part away from him. I think I like him that much." He said to himself and went to the bathroom to wash his face. 

He remembered his family's problem and wondered where he could get money. His salary will be given to him after his contract with Eiri. "Maiko can't wait that long. I need to give her money tomorrow." He thought of Hiro and Fujisaki but he shook his head. "No, I still haven't paid them for last time. What if I borrow money from Owner?" he shook his head again. "No, I'm too shy to do that." He went inside his room and sat on the bed when a shiny leathery black rectangle caught his attention. He picked it up and opened it.

"Oh my." He almost dropped the black thing and stared at it with surprise. He picked it up again and reopened it. It was shining like diamonds.

"This is a large amount of money!" he examined the black thing which turned out to be a wallet. It had multiple credit, calling and member cards at the side pockets. Shuichi almost ran out of energy counting the paper money inside it which totaled to –

"80,000 dollars!" how in the world did a large amount of money fitted this wallet!" he examined it more and saw an identification card.

"Why am I even surprised. It's Eiri's." he threw the wallet on the bed as soon as he returned the money inside. He slumped on his bed and thought of something. "He's really rich. I wish I can have money like that in an instant." He stared at the ceiling for a moment then an idea struck his mind.

"That's it! What if I borrow money from him? He's filthy rich and I bet he can forget my debt. 40,000 is just a small amount for him." he greedily rubbed his palms together and waited for Eiri to go back.

Eiri arrived from his 'business meeting' at around 1 am. Shuichi greeted him and let him lie down on the comfy bed.

"You want a massage?" he offered and skillfully traveled his hands on the blonde's back. Eiri didn't say anything and relaxed to every touch. "How was your day?" Shuichi asked like a wife to his husband. "You look so tired. Do you want something?"

"Nothing, just a massage will do." He replied grumpily.

Shuichi scratched his head. Borrowing money from Eiri won't be easy. Eiri faced him and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Wait – I said no kissing!" Shuichi almost shrieked.

"Then I'll bite you."

"Fine." Shuichi pouted then remembered his purpose. "Hey Eiri, I want to ask you something."

"What?" Eiri mumbled as he was licking Shuichi's cheek.

"Mm, can I borrow money from you?"

Eiri stopped licking him and went to sleep.

"Eiri! Wait! Listen to me first! I really need money this time. When I get my salary next week I'll really pay you."

Eiri turned around to face a pleading Shuichi. _"Oh my, I can't resist those eyes."_ "Geez, fine. How much do you need?"

"About 45,000 dollars."

"No way! That's too much!"

"But Eiri! My family really needs it! Please! I will give you my salary for this month, promise!"

"Fine." Eiri was too tired to argue. He got a different wallet from his jacket and pulled out thousands of paper money.

_A different wallet! My goodness! He's really rich! _Shuichi thought.

He handed it to the brat and went to sleep.

Shuichi smiled at the money and looked at it like it was some kind of jewelry. "Don't worry Maiko, everything's going to be fine."

"You saying something?" Eiri mumbled.

"N – no. Nothing, go back to sleep." He laughed sheepishly and hid the money on his side table.

"Let's make a deal. If you let me kiss you I'm willing to slash off half of your debt. Meaning you will only pay me 22,500 dollars."

Shuichi fell silent for a while. Eiri sat up and looked at Shuichi intently to distract the brat.

"Um." Shuichi tried to speak. He looked at Eiri's lips and gulped. _It looks kissable. I wonder how that tastes like. _He pouted.

"Well? It's just a kiss Shuichi, it's like paying you a whopping 22,500 dollars for a kiss. Think about it. You said you need money right?"

Shuichi bit his lip. _It became my philosophy not to kiss everybody. I have never kissed and I have never been kissed. _He glanced at those glossy peach lips. _I don't know what to do! I know I need money but how about my philosophy! But then, I'm starting to like this guy._

"Well?" Eiri asked again, this time advancing on Shuichi, closing their gap. Their lips were only an inch apart and their nose are touching.

Shuichi backed a little but Eiri forwarded again. "Don't make me wait Shuichi. This is a good deal I'm giving you." He held Shuichi's cheeks with his hands and advanced a little more.

Now their gap was only half an inch.

Shuichi blushed furiously and stared at those closed eyes and aggressive lips. He gulped. _What will I do! _He shut his eyes and that's when something moist damped on his lips. The moment he felt it, he couldn't stop.

He felt his own hands snaking on Eiri's back, their eyes still closed. Eiri was pulling him closer, crushing their mouths even more. They were kissing passionately, with Shuichi moaning as he tried to catch his breath. Eiri forced his tongue inside and Shuichi welcomed it gladly, making a tongue fight with him. As they parted, Eiri didn't stop sucking on Shuichi's lower lip.

When they both opened their eyes, they were panting heavily, Eiri looked sexily at him then afterwards, his eyes started to close and his body collapsed on top of Shuichi. The brat on the other hand welcomed Eiri's weight, memorizing the warmth, moist and taste of Eiri's lips.

He lay on the bed with a sleeping Eiri on top of him. _How long was that kiss? _2 or 3 minutes? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he liked the feeling and he will cherish that first kiss forever on his mind and heart. _I didn't know that was tiring. _He combed his hand on Eiri's soft hair and hummed a lullaby. In a few minutes, he surrendered to slumber, a smile painted on his lips.

a/n: so that's the end of this chapter, give me a review please! I really appreciate them! They give me inspiration! so sorry if it's short!


	5. Chocolate and Strawberry Syrup

hi minna! sorry for the long wait. I'm busy with ohter stuff. anyway, here is Chapter 4 - with some lemon cream. plase forgive me if the lemon part was disgusting / disturbing or whatever. I admitt I'm a crappy lemon writer. I got nervous just by typing it.

Maybe I should get a beta. My grammar sucks.

Still, keep those reviews coming please! I need them in order to continue with the story.

Thanks to those who reviewed! Showers candy to everybody.

* * *

Chapter 4 

**Chocolate and Strawberry Syrup**

"So what do you think?" Eiri asked Shuichi.

Shuichi's eyes fluttered beautifully. "I think you're gorgeous!" he squealed.

Eiri turned around and looked at himself on the mirror. A black checkered suit was pressed on his upper body. He removed it and tried a red one.

"I think the black one suit you best." Shuichi said in his sing song voice. Eiri shrugged and went to pay for both.

"What's the use of asking me what looks good on you if in the end you're buying both of them!"

"Nothing. I just want to know your sense of fashion."

Shuichi stuck out his tongue. He followed Eiri who was heading on a different direction to buy a tie.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shuichi called out and almost tripped over a mannequin's foot. When he stood up, he looked at what the figure was wearing.

It was a black leather sleeveless top with buckles. It was also wearing black tight pants with red linings.

Eiri stopped walking as he noticed that Shuichi was not following him. He turned to look at where the brat is looking and raised an eyebrow.

"Faster, brat, we don't have much time." He said.

"O – Ok. Sorry." Shuichi snapped back from reality and looked at the tag price.

"9,000 for that set of wardrobe!" he whispered to himself and shook his head. "No, Maiko needs money. Must resist temptation."

He walked away and followed Eiri.

They shopped for Eiri for an hour and ate at a nearby fancy restaurant. Afterwards they were to go back to Blue Boy. Eiri opened the car and kicked Shuichi inside.

"Ow! That hurts!" Shuichi rubbed his ass and made a crying look.

"Wait inside the car. I forgot something." Eiri commanded.

"I'll go with you!" Shuichi said but the door was slammed in front of him.

"Stay there." Eiri said and entered the mall again.

"Hmph." Shuichi pouted and rested his head on his hands. He looked like a crying baby who was having tantrums because he was not given a candy.

He waited for about fifteen minutes and saw Eiri walking back on the parking lot. He had a paper bag on his right hand and a bag of sweets on the left. He opened the door for Eiri and the latter entered, throwing both bags on Shuichi.

"What's this?" Shuichi asked and opened the paper bag. His eyes widened in delight.

"Oh Eiri! You bought this for me! Thank you!" he threw his arms on Eiri and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on his cheeks. It were the clothes that he was staring at earlier.

"You were looking at it like there's no tomorrow." Eiri said and ordered the driver to take them back to Blue Boy. He lit a cigarette and handed the bag of sweets to Shuichi. "We'll use this later, what do you think?"

Shuichi gave a nervous glance at the chocolate and strawberry syrup in Eiri's hands. "Um, ok." He said sheepishly and grabbed a transparent plastic on Eiri's hands. "What's this?" but the moment he opened it, his face whitened as he saw what was inside.

"Heh, I knew you'd like it." Eiri smirked. On Shuichi's small hands were handcuffs and a piece of thin and lacey thongs.

"Do I need to know what we will do later?" Shuichi said and sighed.

* * *

Shuichi sat on the bed, wearing only a red lacey thong and the handcuff that Eiri bought for him. His legs were opened widely while Eiri was zipping his own pants open. As soon as Eiri was only wearing his own black thong, he lay on top of Shuichi and ran his hand on the brat's smooth legs. "Mm, you look yummy." He said. As a result, Shuichi blushed and the bulge on his thongs grew bigger. 

"Stop teasing me." He pleaded and shifted on the bed. Eiri bit his neck then afterwards licked it while squeezing his butt. Shuichi moaned his excitement and wrapped his legs on Eiri's waist, pulling him closer.

The blonde got a small white pill on the bedside table and inserted it on Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi didn't have difficulty swallowing it as it was very small. "What was that?" he asked.

Eiri pressed his lips on Shuichi's and forced his tongue inside. They kissed until they were out of breath. "That pill will make our game more exciting."

Eiri's hand found the strawberry syrup and poured a little on Shuichi's shoulders. He licked it clean then poured chocolate syrup on Shuichi's chest. "You're my dessert." He said and then licked his chest as well.

"I want some." Shuichi said.

"Alright." Eiri smirked and poured strawberry syrup on his left leg, near his crotch. "There you go." He opened his legs and let Shuichi lick the syrup as he poured a small amount of chocolate syrup on his right leg. While Shuichi was licking the syrup, he played with his pink locks. He removed the handcuffs and tossed it aside. Next, he set aside the bottles of syrup and eyed Shuichi's growing bulge. He felt hungry and inserted his hand inside the thin, red lacey thong. Shuichi gasped as Eiri's hand began fumbling him. he felt weak and all he did was moan and tremble.

"You like that didn't you?" Eiri smirked and stopped. When Shuichi pouted, he completely removed the thongs by ripping it.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry."

"Mm, meanie Eiri." He sobbed. Eiri pushed him on the bed and spanked his butt.

"Ow! Ow!" he cried as the heavy hand landed his butt. "Stop it please?' he asked and wiped his tears.

"Later. I'm still having fun." He grinned and spanked him hard again. "Look, your ass says he wants more."

"No, he's sore! Let's just play another game." He escaped the next smack and went on top of Eiri. "I'll just play with your dickie." He whispered on Eiri's ear and inserted his hand on Eiri's thong. He fumbled it like Eiri did, but much gentler. Eiri sat up and gritted his teeth. He removed the strings of his own thongs and revealed his own growing healthy erection. "You want this?"

Shucihi looked at him sexily and licked his lips. "Uh – huh." He said and bent down to lick it. Eiri eyed him hungrily and pushed Shuichi's head to suck it deeper.

"Suck it." He ordered and Shuichi gladly obeyed. He gritted his teeth to avoid moaning his pleasures, but he couldn't help himself. Now he knew why Shuichi was one of the top ukes of the Blue Boy club. He's much better than a woman.

He continued to guide Shuichi's head with the use of his hand. Shuichi was sucking it good, producing slurping and lapping sounds. "Maybe I should've put strawberry syrup on that." he said.

When Shuichi stopped, he pinned Shuichi on the bed and forced his cock on his mouth. "I want more." That was the first time he said that to anyone he brings to bed. He arched back and forth, cum flowing out of Shuichi's mouth.

"Mm, -gaah. Mm, -slurp-."

Eiri licked his own lips. Shuichi's hands were gripping the head board tightly while he was pushing himself in and out of Shuichi's mouth. He decided to stop as he can't control himself anymore. He parted Shuichi's legs with his knee and entered Shuichi's hole.

"Aahh!" Shuichi vocalized. "Slower."

But Eiri pushed harder. He knew he was being brutal but he was having fun. Shuichi pulled him closer by hugging him and afterwards clawing his back, producing deep cat like scratches.

He pushed in and out until he burst inside Shuichi, his arms wrapped on the brat's waist, while his head rested on Shuichi's neck. He stayed inside for a while, relaxing himself. He placed butterfly kisses on the brat's neck and shoulders, the taste of strawberry and chocolate syrup still present on Shuichi's body.

Shuichi was already tired and his eyes were drifting off. His hug was slowly loosening and when Eiri pulled out completely, he didn't realize that words started to come out of his mouth.

"I love you, Eiri." He whispered clearly on Eiri's ear and fell asleep.

Eiri knotted his eyebrows in confusion. The drug that he gave was supposed to make Shuichi stay active up to three or four rounds. But what confused him the most were the words that Shuichi said. Shaking off the matter, he positioned Shuichi on the bed carefully and put on his boxers. He stared at Shuichi's completely naked form, his body was well tanned and in his eyes, it was glowing.

Eiri lay awake after their session that night. The moon was the only source of light inside the room. Shuichi lay restlessly on the bed, the blanket covering his lower body. He made light snores and a few chuckles while sleeping.

"What a funny guy this is." Eiri muttered and raised the blanket on the brat's shivering shoulders.

"Mm, Eiri." Shuichi mumbled on his sleep then he shifted to the other side, facing the blonde.

"I didn't know that your eyelashes are long." Eiri commented as he made a closer look at the brat. "You also have smooth skin." He traveled the back of his hand on Shuichi's cheeks. Eiri moved forward and stared at his face.

_I love you Eiri. _

When Eiri realized that he was only an inch apart from Shuichi's face, he sat up immediately and wiped his own sweat. He shrugged off the tickling sensation that his heart felt and went to sleep.

* * *

Eiri sat at the cold leather couch uncomfortably. The supposed to be hot black coffee was sitting cold on a table in front of him. He crossed his legs and tapped his fingers on his seat. Soon, an old heavy wooden door opened and a blonde man in his thirties walked inside the office. 

"Good morning, Eiri san."

"Tohma." Was Eiri's short reply. His eyes followed Tohma as he sat down.

"Eiri, it's good to see you again. How have you been? How's business?"  
I'm fine and business is still the same." Eiri said. "So, what brings you back here?"

"We have a pest to kill here in Japan." Tohma said with his usual friendly smile. "Yukino and I have also come to find our cousin."

"Cousin? He's still missing?"

"Yes, and it's been two years. Anyway, let's talk about something else." Tohma sipped his own coffee. "How's Tatsuha san?"

"I don't know."

"Eiri, don't forget the deal that you made with your father. Take care of the drug business and Tatsuha will be fine."

Eiri bit his lip. "You won't do anything to Tatsuha." He said warningly.

"That is, if the business is doing great."

"It is."

"Oh?" Tohma placed back his cup of coffee on the table separating him and Eiri. He rested his back on his seat and smiled. "Then what is this 2 percent decrease in production that I've heard? You're slacking off Eiri."

"I'm not!" Eiri glared at him. "I was just busy with other stuff lately."

"Really? Like what?" a girly voice greeted him.

Eiri turned around and saw a black haired woman seating on the arm of his chair. "Yukino." He noted.

"Hi Eiri!" she placed a kiss on Eiri's cheek and sat on his lap. "So you're busy with what?"

Eiri's mind automatically thought of Shuichi and Blue Boy. He shook these thoughts out of his mind as Tohma looked intently at him. He had a feeling that Tohma could read minds.

"I'm…….. I'm currently writing a novel." He wrinkled his nose as Yukino got closer. The smell of her perfume was traveling on his nostrils like running water. He pushed her to the side so that he could sit properly.

Yukino shrugged and sat at the leather couch beside his brother. She raised her legs on the table and crossed her arms.

_Busy with your novel huh? I know your secret Eiri. You're dating a whore from Blue Boy. I won't let you be taken by somebody else. You're only mine. _Yukino thought and glanced at his brother who got what she was thinking.

"Anyway Eiri, I'm throwing a party tomorrow night. Top executives will be there plus a lot more politicians. I want you to come." Yukino said.

"No, I'm doing something else." Eiri said immediately.

"You will go Eiri." Tohma said with finality on his voice. "If not, I will invite Tatsuha instead." He smiled again and Yukino gave him a wink. "If you know what I mean."

"Ok." Eiri said defeatedly and exited the room.

* * *

Shuichi sneezed. He got a tissue on the table beside his bed. "Damn cold." He cursed and sneezed again. He looked at the calendar and pouted. "Only three more days to go and the contract will be over." He said to himself and slumped on the bed. 

"I wonder what that white pill was for. He saidit would make the game more fun." He said to himself and felt his temperature. "Oh no, time to visit the clinic." he felt that he has a fever and got up to go to the Blue Boy doctor a.k.a. the brother of Owner.

Once he was there, he knocked softly on the white door. He wouldn't want to 'disturb' the doctor's and his assistant's little activity.

"Come in." there was a low voice from behind the doors.

"Um, hi?" Shuichi called out. When he entered the clinic, he was greeted by a happy go lucky Kiichi, the doctor.

"Shindou kun. Do you have a migraine again?"

"It's actually worse than that." He replied as he sat on the chair. "I want a medicine for my fever and cold. I also feel like vomiting."

"That's bad." Kiichi said. "Here." He gave Shuichi a tablet for his colds and a bottle of syrup to prevent vomiting. "If you still feel something strange, just go to me." He winked.

"Thanks, Kiichi san." He said then went out. He was walking on the corridors, his hands pressed on the walls for support.

"Geez, I really don't feel good. I feel that the world is spinning… spinning…

He walked in circles and saw that the whole corridor was spinning until he bumped into someone.

The man raised his eyebrow and caught him, as he was about to throw up on the floor.

"Hey, hey, wait…" the man said and panicked.

"Eiri? Is that you?" he called out and then acted as if he was to vomit.

"Not here. Not on my suit." Eiri said and brought him back to the clinic.

When Eiri left Shuichi to rest on the clinic, he went to their bedroom andmade a phone call. He slumped on the bed and removed his socks.

The phone kept on ringing and he was getting impatient. Finally, the voice he wanted to hear answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tatsuha, tell the dealers to stop distributing that drug I requested."

"The one I gave you earlier? Doushite aniki?" Tatsuha asked.

"It's too dangerous. It has negative side effects like vomiting non – stop."

"Your whore vomited non – stop? Poor him." he replied, giving a slight chuckle. "Ok, I'll tell them immediately."

"Make it quick. Bye." Eiri said then hung up. He looked at the remaining tablets that were kept on his pocket and threw it on the trashcan.

* * *

Alright, end of chapter. if you didn't like the lemon, feel free to comment or suggest.

please review!

next chap: Shuichi meets with the witch. He finds out about his sickness and...will he tell Eiri?

Sorry if i can't update fast, I have a lot of things to do!


	6. The Contract Ends Today

a/n: yaah! i really can't believe that Eiri is blind! Why did you do that Maki Murakami? well, anyway, i hope its just temporary blindness. track 69 of gravitation is already out so i suggest you check it. those who do not know what i'm talking about, feel free to ask me.

and yes, i have been busy with schoolwork. That' explains why I am always posting late. here is chapter 6 of whore mode! enjoy guys. sorry it's a bit short!

**Chapter 6: **

**The Contract Ends Today**

"Mm, I really don't feel good." Shuichi said exhaustedly as he sat up on bed. He had a warm wet towel on his forehead while his temperature was steaming hot. "Gurgh, gonna throw up." he mumbled, covering his mouth in an attempt to vomit. He ran to the bathroom and shut the door closed.

Eiri sighed. Since their session last night, Shuichi has been throwing up and feeling dizzy, passing out every now and then at any place. He felt his pocket vibrate and saw that it was his cell phone, begging to be answered. He went out of the room and answered it on the lobby.

"Who's this?" he asked coolly, while lighting a cigarette.

"Sir Uesugi?" came a nervous reply. "W – We heard from Tatsuha san that there was a side effect on the drug we gave you. We are terribly sorry."

"Why was that drug like that?"

"Um, we made a mistake. The drug we gave you was really sold to women who have difficulty having children. It enhances their hormones so they will be pregnant after sex."

"Why did you give me that?" Eiri asked again.

"The drug that you requested looks alike that drug that we gave you. We are really sorry sir; we must've mixed it up."

Eiri sighed and scratched his head. "What are the side effects?"

"The side effects are the usual symptoms of a pregnant woman. We are really sorry sir Uesugi!" the man on the other line sounded like he was crying.

"What else can I do? Don't think about it anymore."

"Really sir? You're not mad?"

"No." Eiri smirked. He heard the man leap for joy while others in the background hooted in happiness. "But expect a low salary this month." He smiled then hung up.

"Stupid bastards." He cursed and prepared to go inside to check on Shuichi when his cell phone vibrated again. "Hello?"

"Eiri, don't forget the party later. I'll be waiting for you."

Eiri rolled his eyes and heard Shuichi running to the bathroom again. "Yeah. See ya." He said boringly and made faces.

"Alright, just reminding you. Bye Eiri!" Yukino said and hung up.

Eiri wanted to stomp on his cell phone in annoyance. This has been a boring day for him and Shuichi was making it worse.

"Eiri?" Shuichi hugged him from behind. He was crying and his voice was a little husky. "Will you stay by my side tonight and take care of me?"

Eiri removed Shuichi's arms from his waist and turned around to look at him. "I can't. I have to go to a meeting." He traveled the back of his hand on Shuichi's bright pink cheeks. "I'll just take care of you tomorrow." He added when he saw that Shuichi was looking glum. "I have to go." Eiri said and got his coat.

"Mm, ok. Bye." Shuichi mumbled and wiped his tears. "Take care."

Eiri nodded and walked away. Shuichi closed his bedroom door and slumped on his bed. "Tomorrow, I'll go to the clinic and find out what's this all about." He hummed a few notes to himself and fell asleep.

(insert line) (insert line) (insert line) (insert line) (insert line) (insert line) (insert line) (insert line) (insert line)

Eiri made his eyes scan the whole place. He handed a man his invitation and went inside a large dance floor. There were several familiar faces of politicians and gamblers inside, eating and dancing.

"I really hate going to places like this. I wish I brought Shuichi with me." He told himself and spotted Tohma waving at him.

"Eiri san! I'm glad you came." He smiled and handed him a glass of wine. "The finest wine just for you."

"Thanks." Eiri muttered. For the whole hour that he was there, Tohma didn't stop introducing him to people in large businesses. He grumbled even more as Yukino walked beside him, wearing a red fit tube gown, exposing her back.

"Eiri, have some more wine." Yukino poured more on his glass. Tohma nodded at her before leaving the two of them.

"Mm, Yukino, I have to go." He said, a little tipsy.

Yukino smirked and rubbed his back. "No sweetie, just a couple of shots more, and then I'll drive you home. There are still many guests that I want you to meet. They will help in expanding your business."

Eiri sipped his wine and glanced at his watch. It was already 11:30 in the evening and probably the whore was waiting for him. He tried to escape Yukino's grasp but she wouldn't let him.

"What? I really have to go. See you next time." Eiri said slowly, focusing his eyes on the woman in front of him. He saw Yukino's lips curved up in a smile as his eyes fluttered involuntarily. Soon, he couldn't feel himself and all that he saw was black.

"Victory." Yukino whispered to herself and dragged Eiri to her car. She sped off towards the direction of her own house as Eiri was sleeping on the back of her car. She laughed menacingly. "You'll be mine Eiri. You and your business."

She stopped the car in front of their mansion and opened the gates silently. She asked the help of their servants in bringing Eiri up to her room. Once they were left alone, she placed Eiri on her bed and started stripping him off.

"What would your whore say when he sees you like this?" she laughed again and traveled her hands on Eiri's smooth chest. Next, she removed Eiri's pants, shoes and socks until he was only wearing his briefs.

Eiri mumbled in his sleep and turned on the other side of bed. Yukino bit her lip and thought of a new idea.

"There's no way he can do it with me with this condition of his." She tapped his foot for a long time until an idea struck her evil mind. "Yeah, that's it." She said and climbed on the bed. She removed all her clothes and nuzzled beside Eiri, covering both of their bodies with a blanket.

"Good night Eiri, tomorrow, you'll be forever mine."

(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)

"I'm what!" Shuichi shouted. "That cannot be! I mean, it's not like I don't want it, but I'm a man!"

"I'm not joking Shuichi. It's positive. You're pregnant."

"Pregnant my ass." He said as his heart went beating loudly. The doctor in front of him shook his head and handed him a couple of pills.

"Here, take this, if you don't want the child then drink this to have an abortion."

Shuichi reached for the tiny pills. He examined it closely and shook his head. He gave it back to the doctor and stood up.

"No, I don't need that. If this is really not a practical joke, I'm going to take care of this baby." He said bravely and walked away.

"One more thing, Shuichi." the doctor tried to call Shuichi back, but the whore was already running outside. He sighed and removed his glasses. "Mpreg has a lot of risks."

(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line )(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)

Eiri rubbed his eyes and shifted to a different position. As he did so, a black haired naked woman was sleeping beside her. He sat up in surprise and covered his mouth.

"Oh no. what have I done?" he whispered.

The woman opened an eye and sat up as well. "Mm, Eiri, good morning." She kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"W – what happened? Why are you sleeping with me? Where am I?"

"You don't remember a thing?" Yukino asked innocently. "You're here in my room because I don't know you're address, and I guess it's pretty clear what happened between us, seeing both of us are naked." She said as a matter of fact then whispered on Eiri's ear. "I had fun last night."

"No." Eiri said and got up to wear his clothes. "I'm going back to my apartment."

"Eiri!" Yukino shouted. "Come back! You can't leave me like this!"

"I was drunk ok? I didn't know what I was doing. Good bye." He said and exited the room quickly.

Yukino lay back on her bed and smirked as the door was shut. "Go ahead. You can't hide from me forever." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)(insert line)

Shuichi paced back and forth on his room. "Will I tell him or not? Will I? Not?" he asked himself and felt dizzy. "Man, this sucks; I didn't know something like this would happen." He felt his heart crumple. "I'm – I'm going to be a daddy! Wait, I mean a mommy. But I'm a combination, maybe it' called a moddy or maybe a dommy."

He heard faint footsteps outside and guessed it was Eiri so he jumped on his bed and pretended to sleep.

The door opened and the blonde went inside.

"Shuichi?" Eiri called out. He saw the whore sleeping so he went to take a hot shower.

Shuichi let out a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of splashing water. "I really have to make a decision. Yeah, that's it. He's the daddy so he has the right to know. But what if he declines?" he asked himself. "I can't take it if he asks for abortion. I want this baby, and I think I'm falling in love with him."

The bathroom door opened and out came a dripping wet Eiri, a towel wrapped on his lower body.

"Oi, you're awake?" he called out and slumped on the bed. He removed his towel and wiped his hair and shoulders.

Shuichi gulped. It's been almost a week and he must be used to seeing Eiri's well sculpted body but he was still awed by its beauty. For a moment he forgot what he was about to tell and proceeded on rubbing Eiri's back. To his surprise, Eiri pushed him on the bed and kissed him.

They stayed at that position for a minute. Eiri stripped him off completely while making hungry kisses on the whore's body.

"Ah, wait Eiri, there's something I have to tell you." He tried to push Eiri off but the blonde was stronger than him.

"Later." He said and pressed himself on the brat. He sniffed his neck while fumbling Shuichi.

"Ei – Eiri." Shuichi tried to speak. He hugged the blonde and made butterfly kisses on his cheeks, eyes and nose. "Love you." He whispered.

They continued making love to each other, to the point that Eiri was close to entering Shuichi when they heard giggles on the hallway. The next second, their door blasted open.

"Hiro, stop it, it tickles!" Fujisaki laughed and landed on the floor.

Hiro kissed Fujisaki and removed his shirt while the green haired kid continued to giggle.

"Um, excuse me." Shuichi called out.

Hiro and Fujisaki sat up in shock. "Shuichi – what are you doing here?" they blushed.

"What are you doing here?' Shuichi asked them the same question.

Fujisaki went to check the room number and his face paled. "Hiro, we went to the wrong floor." He said.

"Oops. Sorry." Hiro laughed and glanced at a glaring Eiri. Good thing, they were under the blankets. "Bye, sorry to disturb you." He held Fujisaki's hand and ran away.

Shuichi laughed silently while Eiri pushed him back on the bed while grumbling. "Stupid whores."

Shuichi's eyes widened as Eiri said the word. His face was painted with shame and anger. When Eiri tried to kiss him again, he avoided his face and stood up.

"What? We're not yet finished!" Eiri said, pulling him back.

"I – I'm not feeling well." He said and locked himself on the bathroom. He got a bathrobe and wore it.

_He shouldn't have said that. Hiro and Fujisaki are my friends and they are not stupid. But worse of all, I felt like my heart is shattered into pieces when he used the word whore. I know I'm a whore but he shouldn't have said that to my face. It felt like I was insulted and degraded. _He sobbed. _Now I can't decide if I'll tell him that I'm pregnant with his child._

He heard Eiri knocking on his door. "Shuichi, I'm going out, want to come with me?" disappointment was present in his voice.

"No, I'm not feeling well." He tried to choke back his sobs. "I'll just take a rest. Go ahead."

"Ok." Eiri muttered angrily and went outside. When he was sure that Eiri left, he went back to his room and rested on his bed.

"I think I still have to think thrice." He said while sobbing.

He must've felt asleep because the last time that he looked at his watch, it was 11am and the sun was shining brightly. When he opened his eyes again, it was already 3pm and Eiri was still out.

"Geez." He said to himself and got up. He took a quick shower and dressed up. He decided to go for a walk and inhale the afternoon breeze. As he was stretching, he felt a presence on his back.

"Hi, Shuichi! Sorry to disturb you earlier." Hiro greeted him on the Blue Boy lobby.

"Yeah, that's nothing. I'm actually glad you interrupted." He said then went out.

As he stepped outside, he could feel the cold afternoon air. He walked towards the park and stayed there for a while, watching lovers and kids playing and having quality time together. He smiled and imagined himself playing with his soon to be baby. Soon, he felt someone throw a cigarette butt near his feet.

He looked up and saw a black haired woman with a mole beside her lower lip. The said woman tossed her hair and crossed her arms.

"So, you are Shindou – san. Nice meeting you."

"Um, do I know you?" he asked.

The woman smirked at him. "I am Yukino. And I believe you are Blue Boy's whore." She said menacingly, emphasizing the word whore like it was some kind of cockroach.

Shuichi stood up and noticed that Yukino was taller than him. He gulped. This wasn't good. Being called a whore two times a day is dangerous to Shuichi's health.

"I'll get straight to the point, whore." She said again and this time, Shuichi flinched. "Stay away from Eiri Uesugi or I'll make your family suffer. I am one of the most influential people in the assassination business."

"Why would I stay away from him? What if I tell you I like him? I love him?" he asked bravely.

"Ah, so you want your family to die? I made a complete research about your life. Your mother is sick, your sister's family is poor… what else? You're just a nobody. If you stay away from Eiri, I'll forget about killing them and killing you."

Shuichi felt his heart race. _Who is this woman? She sounds so powerful, like I'm being held by the neck. She sure looks rich._

Yukino noticed that Shuichi was looking at her from head to toe. She laughed. "So, you finally noticed I'm wealthy. Fine, I'll give you a good amount of money." She took a check book on her bag and scribbled a high amount. She handed it to Shuichi and tapped her foot impatiently.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he saw that 500,000 dollars were written on the check. "Why do you want me to stay away from Eiri? You're even willing to pay me such a great amount."

"Because I am his fiancée." She said quickly.

"Fiancée?" he repeated in shock. In an instant, he remembered that a few days ago, Hiro and Suguru were reading the newspapers about a famous family who came back to Japan. _What was that surname again? It starts with an S… Segumi, Seguri, Seguchi… yes, I think it's Seguchi._

"Are you Yukino Seguchi?" he asked nervously, hoping the answer would be no.

"Yes, and to tell you the truth, I am pregnant with his kid."

Silence enveloped the two of them. The usual cold breeze turned into a summer hot air caressing Shuichi.

He dropped the check instantly and ran away.

Yukino picked up the check and ripped it, making it fly with the wind. Then she muttered, "Loser."

(insert line) (insert line) (insert line) (insert line)

This was the last day for Eiri's one week contract with Shuichi. He woke up in his own apartment and noticed that it was already noon. He grumbled and got out of bed immediately. He wanted to go to Blue Boy to extend his contract with their number one.

On his way, Yukino was calling his cell phone non stop. He kept on ignoring it until he reached a certain building. He entered it and left his vibrating cell phone inside his car.

"Ah, ano, Mr. Uesugi…" Sakano greeted on the lobby of Blue Boy. He looked like he hadn't eaten for a week for his face was pale and his whole body was trembling. He continued to follow Eiri until the elevator.

"Quit following me, would you? I have to talk to Reiji."

"Owner is not here sir. And, about – about your contract with Shindou san…"

Eiri entered the elevator and pressed the button of the highest floor. Sakano was left panting on the ground floor.

Once the elevator door opened, he went to Aoe Reiji or Owner's office which is not difficult to locate. He found Reiji sitting on his chair, a serious look on his face while his brother, Kiichi or the Blue Boy doctor was talking sadly to him.

Reiji looked up and saw Eiri. Eiri didn't have to knock; he just entered and sat down on a different chair.

"Why are you here? I don't accept meetings today." Reiji asked.

"I'll get straight to the point. I want to extend my contract with Shindou Shuichi for two months. I want to take him with me to my business meeting in Canada. I'm willing to pay any amount."

"I believe that's not needed Eiri." Reiji replied.

"What do you mean it's not needed?" Eiri asked.

Reiji nodded at Kiichi and the latter got a large bundle of money on his robe.

"What's that?" Eiri asked.

"It's your down payment for Shindou san."

"Why is it with you?" he asked again.

"Shindou san returned it to us."

"He what!" Eiri shouted and slammed his fist on the table. Reiji and Kiichi remained calm.

"He returned it to us." Kiichi repeated. "I'm afraid you can't extend your contract Eiri. He resigned as Blue boy's number one earlier. He returned this payment and got his salary for the month."

"What the – why did he do that!" Eiri gritted his teeth. "We still have one more day. This is bullshit!"

"I'm sorry Eiri, but we can't stop him. He also gave this to us." He got another bundle from his pocket and handed it to Eiri. "He wanted us to give this to you. He said he borrowed this money from you and now he is returning it back."

Eiri counted it. "Shuichi borrowed 40,000 from me, why is this 50,000?"

"It's his payment for this day. It's our rule. If they couldn't be with their client for the day, they are to pay 5,000 per day. But since he is number one, he has to pay double."

"No!" Eiri shouted again and threw all the money on the floor. "Why did he resign!"

"He said he has to take care of his family."

"Take care of his family my ass." Eiri replied coldly. "How could he do that when he doesn't have money?" he stood up and barged out of the office.

The Aoe brothers just shook their heads.

Eiri gritted his teeth while he was driving. When he got to his apartment, he kicked the walls and screamed. "You are mine Shuichi." he said, and continued on grabbing and throwing vases and lamps. There was a knock on the door. He cooled himself before opening it.

"What is it?" he asked as he opened the door. It was a man with a folder on his hands. The man gulped and gave the folder to Eiri nervously.

"What's this?"

"The car you ordered is outside sir."

"Great." He mumbled and signed the paper then handed it back to the man.

"Where will we park it sir?"

"Anywhere, throw it if you want." He said and slammed the door closed.

The man scratched his head and left the apartment.

Eiri was supposed to give that car to Shuichi, like a one week anniversary present. But since Shuichi wasn't there, the car has no use.

He heard another knock on the door and when he opened it he grumbled in frustration. "What do you want?"

"Eiri, why are you not answering my calls?"

"I don't have time for you Yukino, go away." He said. Yukino gasped as she saw Eiri's messy apartment.

"What happened! Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"Go away!" Eiri shouted.

"I'm not going away."

"I'm not in a mood for your games, slut."

"I'm here to tell you something, Eiri…

"Business can wait Yukino, if you're going to introduce me to another…

"I'm pregnant with your child, Eiri." She said quickly.

Eiri stood there in shock. Today isn't his lucky day. He slapped his forehead and looked at Yukino with disgust.

_Great. First his problem was Shuichi. Now, it's Yukino and a baby._

"Abortion. Get an –

"No! I will not abort this."

"Listen to me. I don't want that baby!"

"If I'll abort this, I'll make sure Tatsuha will die as well."

Eiri's sight dimmed and he held Yukino's neck tightly. "You will not do anything to my brother." He said warningly and pushed the girl on the wall. "Get out!" he commanded and Yukino ran outside.

"Argh!" Eiri shouted and punched the walls.

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, a pink haired guy sat on the train stations of Tokyo, holding his large suitcases.

"I'm coming home, Maiko."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: please review! thank you to those who emailed me!

Tammy love! thanks for your reviews and suggestions!

Dark metal angel of destruction! thank you for always reading and reviewing my fics! and thanks for giving me a long review on WHO IS EIRI'S STAR! that was my first long review from you smiles

rannettia - hyperRme - DemonicDragon666 - Aacire - Hikari chan - Fishtank - michelle - pureevil230 - kaorugal - xunxin - blacktigerG2 - dogangeslrule- eirilovshuichi - ayana11259 - mandy - samuraitenshi - necrophile - nekosune - mokoto - kailey - Chiquitina - i love athrun - Anime4ever - nothing to live for - midnite kitsune - catchy turn - suki - forbidden fantasy - evildictionaryninja - rabidbutterfly - xxSilverlemonFlyxx - tsuda yoichi - shu chan77901 - patpat - kumagorox3 - irish - yaoigirl - chanchikachaa - chupacabra - smile78mtl - spicystrawberry - bakazaruaddict - shizu sakai - spikeangelus - xxhieadzeroxx - kitty in the box

i hope i didn't forgot a name! thanks guys!


	7. Truth and Lies

**To those who are asking, gravitation or gravitation ex could be found here: www(dot)gallery(dot)yukieiri(dot)com. You have to register first before viewing the chapters**

* * *

**a/n: just Hiro x Fujisaki on this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Truth and Lies**

Many people know him, but no one knows he loves so much attention. As the dim lights focused on him, he smiled and swayed his way to the stage. He loves it when people look at him, when people clap for him, and when people admire him. But what he loves the most is his lover's eyes, hungrily looking at him, ready to devour him later.

His eyes wandered the crowd, Owner was proud of him because he was the youngest among the whores in Blue Boy. Who would have thought that he just ran away from home?

He felt sick every time he remembers his past. He was locked up inside his room by his stepmother. Is it wrong to be an illegitimate child? No one was kind to him. No body in his family liked him. No one ever talked to him.

At the age of 14, he escaped through the windows, bringing with him nothing. He left everything he owned, all the people that hurt him, and all the painful memories.

That's when Owner / Aoe Reiji adopted him and brought him to Blue Boy. He learned the hardships of life and was welcomed to a new world of being a whore. It wasn't the greatest job, but he accepted it. At least, in that place, he was special.

He danced on the center of the stage. Finally, his time came. Finally, he was number one. Finally, he was the one on stage. Finally, he was the star.

But then, things got worse as he saw a familiar face on the crowd. He felt uncomfortable and he was forced to finish his dance quickly. He saw that familiar smirk again. A blonde man looked at his body with lust.

When he finished dancing, he quickly ran to the backstage and collapsed in nervousness.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you shaking?" a brunette came to his side and opened the lights. He removed the mask from the trembling person in front of him.

"Hiro." He whispered in reply and hugged the brunette tightly.

"Suguru, what's wrong? You're not feeling well? Do you want me to carry you to the clinic?"

Fujisaki shook his head. "I love you Hiro. Make love to me."

The applause of people was still loud even though the two of them were on the backstage. Still, Hiro heard clearly what Fujisaki whispered to him. He carried the boy to their room and laid him gently on the bed.

In an instant, Fujisaki sat up and began kissing Hiro hard.

But Hiro pulled away immediately and pushed him on the bed.

"What's happening? You're different today. I'm not talking to you until you tell me what's wrong." Hiro said angrily and began leaving the room.

Fujisaki crawled fast on the bed and grabbed Hiro's shirt. "Hiro. Please. Please don't leave me."

Hiro looked around confusedly and saw that his lover was sobbing. He sighed and sat beside him.

"Alright, I won't leave you." He said soothingly and kissed his lover's eyes.

Fujisaki curled himself on Hiro's arms. He liked this feeling. He was happy that he was loved by the person he loves the most.

_I hope this feeling won't last._

_- - - - - - - _

"Baby, wake up. Owner wants to talk to you. I think you have a costumer."

Fujisaki rubbed his eyes and stood up. He gave a quick kiss on Hiro's lips and took a bath.

He felt the door of the shower slide open. He smiled. He knew Hiro wanted to take a bath with him. But when he looked around, he pouted in annoyance. Hiro was grinning at him, fully clothed, and a video camera shining preciously on his hands.

Not caring if he was naked, he kicked Hiro outside and slammed the sliding door. He heard the older man laugh at him.

"Wow, I'm going to look at this everyday." Hiro said.

"I'm gonna kick your butt next time, Hiro." He said sourly and turned off the shower.

After he dressed up, he was escorted by Hiro to the lobby where he will meet his costumer.

He was wearing Hiro's gift to him on his birthday a month ago. It was a red leather fitted halter and black buckled shorts. His knee high boots were courtesy of Shuichi.

As they neared the lobby, he could see his costumer's face. He opened his mouth in shock. It was the blonde man from yesterday.

"No way." He gripped Hiro's arm and gestured him to turn down offer.

"Suguru, you can't turn this one. He already paid to be with you."

"Then return his money. I don't want him!" he walked away but Hiro pushed him on the wall.

"What are you scheming? You've been like this since you've become number one. Maybe I'm spoiling you to much."

"What are you trying to tell me? I've become bossy?"

"Yes. And you will stop being like that right now." He pulled Fujisaki towards the waiting area but the uke tightened his grip on a post.

"Hiro, please? I don't want him. can't you tell owner –

"I said no."

Fujisaki started to cry. "You don't love me. Why do you want to give me to a person you don't know."

"I'm not giving you to him. It's our job. You have to face him!"

"No!" Fujisaki shouted.

"What's going on." A low voice called from behind.

"O – owner." Hiro released Fujisaki. " He doesn't want a contract with that guy." He pointed on the tinted glass doors.

Reiji / Owner looked at the client and shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't turn down the contract, Fujisaki. That is a very influential man."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH THAT KILLER!" he shouted and the other two were stunned.

The blonde man knotted his brows as he heard someone shout. He looked at the tinted doors and saw three figures. He stood up unnoticed and walked towards the door.

"Fujisaki. You're showing a very bad behavior. After your contract with him, you will be suspended for a month." There was finality in Owner's voice. Hiro gulped and was more confused. Fujisaki was never a brat when it comes to things like this. Yesterday and today was different. He knew his lover was troubled with something.

The heavy glass doors opened and in came a blonde man a little taller than Fujisaki. The uke jumped in surprise and hid behind Hiro's back.

"Mr. Seguchi, I'm sorry for making you wait. There was a little problem that I need to fix." Owner said.

Tohma narrowed his eyes on the green hair that was on Hiro's back. Hiro's heart lept. He felt a sudden urge to protect his trembling lover.

"Is that you?" he called out.

"Yes, this is Fujisaki Suguru, our current number one and youngest uke." Owner pulled Fujisaki and made him face Tohma Seguchi.

Tohma's face looked at the younger boy with disgust. He gritted his teeth and crumpled his fist. Fujisaki was not looking at Tohma. He was still crying - his head bowed so low.

"I refuse to the one month contract that I've signed Reiji." Tohma said with authority and advanced on Fujisaki. He placed his hand on Fujisaki's chin and pushed it up forcefully.

"Mr. Seguchi, what is the reason? I mean, don't you like him? I'll get another u –

"No need for that Reiji." Tohma removed his hand from Fujisaki's chin and grabbed his green hair.

Hiro gasped and Owner was shocked. "I'm having a lifetime contract with him." and with that, he dragged Fujisaki outside Blue Boy. Fujisaki said nothing. He shut his eyes tightly while crying.

"Wait! What are you doing to him! Bring him back, you bastard!" Hiro ran to follow them, but three men in black suits guarded Tohma.

Tohma smirked and threw Fujisaki inside the car.

"Reiji, you should teach your whores some respect." Tohma said.

"Tohma, this is enough. You shouldn't hurt my employees. Bring Fujisaki back here." Reiji said.

"He's not your employee anymore. Don't you know? This number one uke of yours is the third heir of the Seguchi assassination clan?"

Hiro and Reiji's eyes widened. Fujisaki covered his face with his hands.

"You mean. He's your –

"Yes Reiji. He's one of the richest in Japan. He is our missing cousin."

Hiro fell to his knees. Tohma gave them one last smirk before gesturing his guards to go to the car. As Tohma went inside, Hiro looked at Fujisaki, and in a blink of an eye, the car sped up towards a place Hiro couldn't find.

"Nakano. If I only knew that Fujisaki was the cousin of Tohma, I wouldn't let this happen. I'm sorry." Reiji apologized and helped Hiro stand up.

The brunette felt hot tears running down his cheeks. This was the first time that he cried. He didn't know why, but he felt he could never see Fujisaki again.

"Don't worry. I'm taking responsibility on finding him."

Hiro just nodded, wiped his tears and ran to his room.

* * *

_This is the end of the world. _Fujisaki said to himself as he inhaled Tohma's tobacco. He hugged himself and wanted to escape and run to Hiro's arms.

_What does he think of me now? I think he's mad because I lied to him. He was an insulter of the rich. He hated rich people because of what the rich did to his family. That's why I hid the truth that I am rich._

_I don't care about riches, I'm contented with being with him. This Seguchi family should just die. They will lock me up again, made fun of me. I don't want to go back to that time!_

"You silly little disgrace!" Tohma slapped his cheek. "How dare you ruin our family's name? You've become a slut. You escaped the mansion just to be a whore?"

Fujisaki didn't say anything. He's used to this. Playing dumb and useless. Once, he tried to shout back, but his other cousin, Tohma's sister, Yukino, burned his finger with a cigarette.

Tohma pushed him outside the car as soon as they arrived the mansion. "Yukino!" Tohma looked for his sister and threw Fujisaki on the marbled floor.

"Yukino! I have a surprise for you." He called out again.

Yukino went down the stairs and smiled greedily as he saw Fujisaki sitting on the floor. "Well, the stray dog is back!" she looked at him from head to toe. "Oh my, don't tell me you've become a whore. What kind of clothing is that?"

"Yes, I found him at Blue boy while I was doing some business with Reiji. I didn't know he was there."

"Welcome back, cousin. I'm sure you missed your room."

Fujisaki shook his head and tried to escape. "No! I don't want to go back in there! Help me! Hiro! Save me!"

"Hero? You believe in Heroes?" Yukino said and grabbed Fujisaki upstairs, towards his old room.

Yukino opened the door and pushed him inside. "Same rules. Same punishments." She eyed Fujisaki's body and laughed. "You're disgusting. What a disgrace." She advanced on Fujisaki and ripped his halter.

"No!"

"Since you're ambition is to be a whore, maybe you won't mind if I do this to you."

Next, she ripped Fujisaki's shorts and removed his boots. He placed handcuffs on Fujisaki's wrists and tied him to a nearby chair.

"Oh, there's something missing!" she slapped Fujisaki's face until it turned red.

"Stop, please." Fujisaki pleaded, but Yukino was sadistic. She kept on punching and slapping Fujisaki's young face.

"Yukino, stop that." Tohma scolded. He rested his back on the door and looked at his cousin.

"Brother, I just miss him so much." She stopped slapping him and stood up. "Be a good boy, Suguru." She said mockingly and ripped her cousin's brief.

Tohma sighed and shook his head. "Sadistic as always." He muttered and walked outside the room.

Yukino laughed and locked the door, leaving a fully naked Fujisaki lying on the floor, with bruises on his skin.

"Hiro."

_Please save me. _He thought before passing out.

* * *

Hiro was inside the shower room for two hours. The water was running nonstop on his whole body, washing away his tears.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked no one in particular. He punched the wall and collapsed on the wet tiles of the bathroom. "Rich people are really worthless. They are a bunch of liars!" he shouted.

He turned off the shower and dried himself. "Why am I being stupid? you shouldn't have believe in him Hiro. You're really, really stupid!" he cursed himself.

As he opened his closet, the first things that he saw were Fujisaki's clothes. Right, they shared a closet. But it was all his now. He threw all of Fujisaki's things on the floor, including their picture together, and a picture of them and Shuichi. He ripped it and shoved it under the bed. He kicked the things toward the balcony and stomped on them.

Back on the mansion, Fujisaki felt that his heart was stabbed to pieces.

Hiro checked if there were still things that don't belong to him. He saw a couple of Fujisaki's boxes and threw them on the floor. Accidentally, one box flew open, and its content rolled on the floor.

Hiro slowly picked it up. It was a glass ball; inside it were a small snowman and some white confetti. On it's base were handwritten words which read:

I LOVE YOU

The glass ball rolled out of Hiro's shaking hands, and once again, he felt those hot tears.

Fujisaki tried to open his eyes but instead, he vomited blood.

On the box were the words: To Hiro, From Fujisaki. Maybe it was some sort of advance Christmas gift. Fujisaki was fond of buying early presents. There was a small Fujisaki - like stuff toy that lay on the ground. When the brunette picked it up, there was something shining on its neck. The stuff toy wore a white shirt, and it had the words:

I (heart) Hiro.

The shining thing turned out to be a necklace with a small guitar pendant. He remembered looking at it when they were strolling on a mall. It was too expensive that he had to save up for it. But he didn't know, Fujisaki already bought it for him.

When he examined its back, he curled his fist.

On the back of the pendant were the words:

Fujisaki was calling out Hiro's name, but all the words turned out to be blood. With one last strength, he tired to speak.

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

And Fujisaki's world turned black.

* * *

a/n: aw, poor Fujisaki. I thought it was always fun to torture Shuichi. But now I realize, it's also fun to torture Fujisaki. Hm, with Hiro's realization and findings, what will he do next?

Next chapter: It's back to Shuichi and Eiri, and how they face a new world.

thanks to those who reviewed! please keep on reviewing! they mean a lot to me!


	8. Meeting Again

a/n: aw, there are no gravi scans for this month! Isn't maki murakami san too busy drawing those hot scenes? Anyway..

Hi! Thanks for waiting! You should all thank patpat for emailing me to continue this fic! **Hi patpat chan!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting Again**

"Daddy!"

A high pitch scream was heard on the entire small apartment. "Daddy! I'm finished!"

A pink haired man scratched his head and rubbed his eyes. He grumpily walked towards the bathroom and began opening the faucet. He wrinkled his nose while the voice earlier giggled.

"You looked funny, Daddy."

"You smell bad, Shinori." The man said and began washing the child's butt. "Yuck. You should take a bath now or else, you'll be late for school."

"Shuichi, I think you should hurry up, you'll be late for work." Maiko called out.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he saw that only 20 minutes more, he'll hear his boss' scolding. He picked up his son, Shinori and turned on the shower.

The child giggled and began playing with the drizzles. "Daddy, will you go with me?" he grabbed Shuichi's leg and rubbed his face on his knee.

"Aw." Shuichi purred. When the child looked up, he saw familiar golden eyes looking up at him. Those tiger like eyes still hunt him. He shook his head and began applying soap to the boy's back.

"No, honey. I'll just bring you to school and then I'll go work."

The child pouted, sat on the tiles and began splashing the water on the bathroom floor. "No, I want to be with Daddy! Shinori wants to be with Daddy Shu!"

Shuichi sighed. He couldn't blame his kid. It's his first time to go to school.

"I promise I'll be the one to fetch you later. You'll meet lots of friends in school, so don't worry. You don't need me there."

"But nobody wants to be friends with me." The kid looked down and started to look sad.

Shuichi bit his lip. Shinori was always bullied by the kids on the neighborhood. Well, he is the average guy to bully – with pink hair and tiger like eyes. Shuichi promised to himself that his child will grow to be a handsome man. But there was something more to bully about Shinori.

His face.

Sure, Shuichi and Maiko said he's cute. But on the left side of Shinori's face was a brownish burn, which runs from his left eyelid down to his cheek. When Shuichi gave birth to him six years ago, he already looked like that. Luckily, he could open his eyes.

"You'll find a true friend who could accept you, baby." Shuichi said as he finished bathing Shinori.

Shinori was silent the whole time that Shuichi was attending to him. He waited for Shuichi to take his own bath. When his dad was ready, his small hands clasped Shuichi's.

"Daddy, fetch me later ok?" he said, finally accepting that he'll have to stay at school without any relatives.

"Yup, I promise!" Shuichi patted his son's hair and they walked towards school.

* * *

Shinori sat silently on one chair while other kids played around him. He wanted to join them but it looks like the kids don't want to play with him. 

"Alright class, we'll begin our first day. Good morning everybody!"

"Good morning Ukai sensei." The kids greeted and bowed their heads to show respect to Noriko.

"Sit down class. I'll check the attendance first."

The kids did what they were told. Behind Shinori's back, he could hear girls whispering about him.

"Abe."

"Present."

"Arai."

"Present."

"Asakura."

"Present."

The list went on and Shinori waited for his turn to be called. He looked at the window and saw a black haired woman waving at him, or rather, waving at the girl beside him.

He looked at his classmate. It was a pretty girl with long blond hair and brown eyes. She had a mole beside her lower lip – just like her mother.

"Sagara."

"Present."

"Senari."

"Present."

"**Shindou."**

Shinori raised his arm shyly and said, "Present."

Noriko looked at him questioningly, as if trying to figure out why he had a burn on his face. Along with her, Shinori could here murmurs about him and his face. he started to look sad.

Noriko continued to call out surnames until it came to the last one.

"**Uesugi."**

"Present."

The girl beside him raised her arm and looked at him like he was the most disgusting person on earth.

* * *

For a month, Shinori was always teased by his schoolmates, especially by his seatmate, by the name of Yukari Uesugi. He didn't know why, but it seems the girl hated him so much. 

It was dismissal time and Shinori was left on the playground, waiting for Shuichi. There were only seven kids left, including him and Yukari.

Yukari ran towards him and kicked his foot. She smirked and stuck out her tongue.

"Why are you so mad at me? I'm not doing anything to you!" Shinori asked as he sobbed.

"Oh yeah, you did nothing. I kicked you because I don't like you. The teachers say you are the best in class and that I'm just the second best. I don't like your face; it looks like part of it is crumpled. I don't like the color of your hair. What kind of guy has pink hair?"

"What's wrong with having pink hair Yukari?"

The girl jumped in surprise as she heard a familiar voice. She gulped and turned around.

"Daddy." She said and ran towards the blonde man. "Are we going home now?"

"Not until you say sorry to this young guy over here." Her dad replied.

"Why would I say sorry to losers, Daddy? Mommy said I shouldn't let anyone be greater than I am."

"You're mom is wrong. And this guy is not a loser." He pushed his daughter towards a sobbing Shinori. "Now, apologize to him."

"I don't want!" Yukari shouted and ran inside their car.

The blonde guy sighed and walked towards Shinori. He patted his hair and looked at the awful burn on his cheek. "I hope you forgive that spoiled brat. She doesn't know what she's saying." He said.

Shinori just nodded, a little afraid of the guy in front of him. He looked at Yukari's dad and gave a faint smile.

"We have the same eyes." Shinori said while smiling. Yet, his smile faded immediately as he saw the shocked expression on the blonde's face.

The blonde stood up and looked at the whole body of Shinori. "Yukari said you're the top of the class. May I know your name?"

Shinori sucked his small thumb and shook his head. "My Dad said I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"But I am not a stranger. Ok. I'll introduce myself. I am Yukari's dad, Eiri Uesugi."

"I am Shinori Shindou, sir." Came the fast reply.

Eiri bit his lip. The kid looked awfully familiar. How could he forget that guy whom he almost possessed?

"Eiri, what's taking you so long? We still have to go to a meeting, could you please hurry up?" the black haired woman earlier shouted from inside the car. "Geez." She said and closed the tinted windows.

"I'll see you again, Shinori Shindou." Eiri said, and without knowing why, he kissed Shinori's burnt cheek before walking away.

* * *

Since Shuichi gave birth to Shinori, he tried to find ways to raise his family from poverty. He went back to working on clubs, but not as a whore. He began exploring his career as a singer, with Hiro as his guitarist. Luckily, the feedback was good. 

He was too proud of Shinori. Shuichi himself didn't finish studying, and his grades weren't that good. But Shinori was always the top of his class.

_Maybe it's **his **genes. _He said to himself while mopping the floor.

"Yo, Shuichi. why are you still here? Shinori's dismissal is an hour ago." Hiro greeted from behind.

"Huh? What?" Shuichi panicked. He looked at the clock on the farther side of the bar. "Oh no, I didn't noticed that the clock stopped!" he removed his apron, put on a nice shirt and hurriedly ran outside. "See you later Hiro."

"Yeah, later." Hiro waved lazily and shook his head. He continued Shuichi's work on mopping the floor. Sure, the floor is already clean, but he can't help but force himself to work.

"This is the only way to forget you." He said to himself.

Six years passed since he quit being a seme at Blue Boy. Aoe Reiji promised to find Suguru no matter what. And indeed, Reiji knew the exact location of Suguru, but Hiro decided it was best if the two of them will be separated.

Instead, he looked for Shuichi and started a new life with his best friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh no, oh no." Shuichi muttered continuously. "I hope my baby is not crying!" he sped towards the school and halted to a stop when he saw that Shinori was sitting on a swing while eating ice cream.

"Hey, where did he got the money for that?" he walked towards his son and demanded an explanation.

"Shinori." His stern voice surprised the kid. "Where did you get that? Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't ask or receive things from others?"

"But Daddy, this came from my classmate's dad. He said it's ok to receive –

"Tsk, we're going home." Shuichi answered angrily, grabbed his son's arm and attempted to walk home, but he stopped when he bumped a man.

"It's not wrong to give the kid some ice cream. After all, it's your fault. He was waiting an entire hour for you."

Shuichi froze. When he bumped the man, he was just staring at the ground. When he heard the voice, there was no doubt about it, even if he didn't look up, he was sure that the voice belonged to him.

"Long time no see, Shuichi."

Shuichi looked up and he saw those tiger like eyes again. His grip on his son's arm tightened that the ice cream he was holding fell on the floor.

"Ah! Daddy! My ice cream!"

"I'll just buy you a new one, Shinori." Eiri offered but Shuichi shook his head.

"That's not needed. Com'n Shinori, we're going home."

Shinori pouted and waved good bye. "Bye bye, Mr. Uesugi."

"I said com'n!" Shuichi carried his son just to walk away from Eiri.

"Running away from me huh? You won't let you go." Eiri said to himself.

* * *

He lay silently on the bed while staring at the moon. Shinori was sleeping soundly beside him, purring cute words while breathing. 

"Hm, reciting some vocabulary while sleeping. He's really a genius." Maiko said as she covered Shinori with a blanket. "Why are you still awake, oniichan?"

"I saw him again, Maiko."

"Him?"

Shuichi caressed Shinori's face and stopped his hand on the burn. "Shinori's other parent."

Maiko gasped. "Oh my. How did that – what did – did you –

"He's a parent of Shinori's classmate. I saw him while Shinori was waiting for me, and no, I didn't tell him the truth about Shinori."

"But brother, he deserves to know!"

"Maybe he deserves to know. But I don't want to tell him. He has his own family. And I don't think he'll accept his son. Not with a whore."

"Brother."

"Maiko, please don't tell anything to Shinori. I don't know how he'll react if he finds out that he has two daddies."

"Alright bro, but they both deserve to know the truth."

_Yeah, he deserves to know the truth. But I really don't plan on telling him. Never.

* * *

_

a/n: such a short chappie. I just wanted to emphasize the fact that it has been six years since they all parted. And Shinori – is Shuichi and Eiri's son – if you haven't figured out.

**Next chap: Shinori is sick and Shuichi doesn't know where to get money! Will he run to Eiri?**

**again, thanks Patpat chan!**


	9. Looking Back

Konnichiwa minna! I'm back! Please leave a comment on my drawing at tokyopop(dot)com! I drew a picture of a chibi Eiri and chibi Shuichi in Halloween costumes. Please search for it in the arts section, or try searching for this name: **nurix **I used the account of my cousin and i hope she doesn't read this or else i'm dead!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Looking Back**

Shuichi rubbed Shinori's back. "Are you feeling ok, baby? I think you have to rest. I'll not send you to school today..

"No daddy. – cough – I want to go to school. – cough – Don't worry, I'll be alright." Shinori smiled and kissed his dad.

"Ok, then, let's go?" Shuichi said worriedly and held his child. "Shinori, if that man – Mr. Uesugi comes close to you again, tell him that you don't want to talk to him ok?"

"But Daddy, he's a good –

"Do you want to stay at home?"

"No." Shinori shook his head.

"Then do as I say." Shuichi found himself being strict to his son. He looked at him and noticed that the kid was feeling down.

_If only I can tell you. It's for your own good._

* * *

He crawled slowly. He tried to get up and lay his back on the uncomfortable sheets of the old and dusty bed that was on the corner of the dark and gloomy room. He breathed in and coughed as he exhaled. He could feel his ribs cracking as he did so and he yelped in pain.

"I want to die." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly, there was a flood of light from the open door. His eyes squinted. In front of him was his cousin, looking blankly at him.

"I want to die." He repeated, this time more loudly for the other person in the room to hear.

"No. Not yet."

"Please Tohma, kill me now."

"I still need you, Fujisaki." Tohma smirked and put on his gloves. "You still won't tell me where that testament is."

"I – I've told you before didn't I? I don't know where it is. I don't know where uncle hid it – ouch!"

Tohma hit him hard on the face.

"Liar! Do you really want to suffer? I just want to know where your uncle hid that stupid will of his. What a shame. We, his children were not given even a single cent of his riches. And you! You are just our cousin, and yet you will inherit all that is ours?"

"I am not interested in that shit. Take them all if you want."

"That's exactly what we want to do. But the problem is, you – (he poked Fujisaki's forehead) – and your stupid memory. Why did you have to have that amnesia?!" he slapped Fujisaki and the latter winced in pain.

"I'm warning you Fujisaki. I only have a little patience left. Don't make me introduce you to businessmen in that state."

"Why would you introduce me to them? I don't want to –

"As if we have a choice. They are all looking for you, our lost cousin, and one of the richest in the industry. We have to show you to them or else they'll think that we are hiding you."  
Fujisaki fell silent, slowly, his eyes fluttered. Slowly, his eyes closed. And slowly, he was brought to slumber.

"Hmph, only a few months to go and you're dead, Fujisaki." Tohma said and left the room.

* * *

"Aw, I can't believe it's raining! I didn't bring my umbrella!"

"Don't worry, I'll share mine with you. How about you, Yukari chan?

"I don't need an umbrella. We have a car." Yukari said while tossing her blonde hair. "Not unlike crumpled face over there." She made her voice louder in order for Shinori to hear.

"Yukari chan, you really are rich! Who was that blonde man who fetched you last week?"

"Oh, that's my dad. He's good looking isn't he?"

"Yeah, I think your dad is cool!"

Shinori sat silently on the waiting shed inside their school. It was already dismissal time and he was waiting for Shuichi to fetch him. He heard a loud rumbling of car and saw Yukari Uesugi's mom, Yukino. He didn't know why, but just looking at these mother and daughter, he could feel uneasiness……. Or maybe it was fright?

"Com'n honey, let's go that favorite restaurant of yours." Yukino said to her daughter sweetly.

Yukari fell silent. Her mom wasn't like this when they were at home. It was more like she was always being scolded for a little thing.

Yukino glared at her, signaling to hop inside the car. Yukari flinched and waved at her friends.

"Oh, are they your friends?" Yukino asked and her daughter nodded. "If you want, let's bring them to that restaurant."

Yukari fell more silent.

"Oh! Yes, we love to go with you!" Yukari's friend said.

"Then hop in." Yukino gave a fake smile.

Shinori shrugged. Yukari was sure a lucky kid. He had never entered a car before, ate at a fancy restaurant, and never did he had a friend. Well, except for his cousins which were all now grown ups.

"Daddy, where are you?" he coughed a little and looked at the school clock. Shuichi was supposed to fetch him hours before, and as always, he's late. He coughed again, and felt a little cold.

"Mou, why do I feel dizzy and cold?" he warmed himself by embracing himself. "Huh? Weird, my body is all hot."

He heard steps approaching him and as he tuned around, he jumped up and hugged the person.

"Daddy! Why are you late?!" he asked.

"Your dad's late again?"

Shinori pulled away and saw that it wasn't Shuichi, but Mr. Uesugi. He bowed down to show respect and sat again.

"You are hot. I think you have a fever." Eiri said and sat beside Shinori.

Shinori stood up and walked away quietly.

"Hey, kid, wait up, you have a fever don't walk around!"

"Stop following me Uesugi san. I'm waiting for my daddy."

Eiri scratched his head. "I think he told you to stay away from me." he murmured to himself and saw Shinori walking back.

"By the way Mr. Uesugi, Yukari chan was already fetched by her mom, so why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you. Aren't you glad? If you want I'll buy you some drinks."

"Um, but daddy said I shouldn't be talking to you or else he will not let me go to school."

He raised an eyebrow. "He said that?"

Shinori coughed some more before nodding.

Eiri rubbed the kid's back. "Daddy does –cough- that –cough- too."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Stop talking now ok?" Eiri was worried over Shinori. He looked at the clock. It was already 2pm and Shuichi was still nowhere. He breathed in and asked Shinori.

"Kid, where do you live? I'll drive you home." He offered.

_Yeah, in this way, I'll know where Shuichi lives. _

"Really? You will let me ride your car?" –cough-

Shinori kept on coughing and his cheeks were already bright red.

"This is bad." Eiri told himself. "Now, Shinori kun, please tell me where you –

Shinori collapsed on his arms.

"Shinori! Hey kid, wake up! wake up!" he shouted. "Geez, Shuichi, how dumb could you be, sending your son at school in this condition." He stood up and carried Shinori inside his car.

He gave the school guard his contact number and an apartment's address. "Give this to Shinori's dad. Tell him I brought his son in that place.

"Yes, Mr. Uesugi."

* * *

Shuichi ran on the school grounds and looked for his son, but there was no pink haired kid in sight. The guard approached him and handed him a thin piece of calling card.

"Mr. Shindou? You're looking for your son?"

"Y – yes, where is he?" Shuichi panted. He was caught between work and traffic and the pouring rain. "Where is my son?"

"A parent by the name of Mr. Uesugi brought him to that place written on the card."

"What!" he freaked out. "Why did you let him do it! Why did he take my son?"

"S – sir, I'm sorry, but I feel sorry for the child. He was coughing a lot earlier and he collapsed. Mr. Uesugi must have take him to –

"My son collapsed?!" he freaked out again. He hurriedly ran to call a taxi and went to the place written on the card.

"Shinori. I'm so sorry!" he crossed his fingers and prayed inside the taxi. "Please driver, drive as fast as you can."

"Yes sir."  
The way to the apartment was a hard one. The streets are muddy and blurry.

"We are here." The driver said.

"Ah, thanks." Shuichi hurriedly got off the vehicle after paying.

He ran to the door and placed his fist on it to knock, but he somehow felt nervous.

_I haven't thought of this. I'm going to see Eiri. What will I say? _He shook his head. _No, I shouldn't think of him. I should think about my child. Our child. _He shook his head again. Having regained the courage, he knocked furiously on the door.

He didn't have to wait for too long. The door opened and revealed Eiri looking down at him.

"I'm here to collect my child." Shuichi said.

"Please come in first." Eiri said to him while opening the door wide.

Shuichi breathed in and gathered the courage to go inside. He looked around. It was just a small apartment, but larger than where they live. There were a few furniture, no decorations, just a coffee maker and a fridge on the kitchen. On the living room, he found his son sleeping on the couch with only a blanket on.

"Ah, Shinori." Shuichi ran to his side and felt his temperature. "I shouldn't have –

"Yeah, you shouldn't have sent him to school. This is your fault." Eiri finished for him.

Shuichi rubbed his eyes to prevent himself from crying. Getting a scold from a former costumer – no, his most beloved costumer was just too painful. He stood up and faced Eiri, and bowed down.

"Thank you for taking care of him. We'll go now." He said and turned his back.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"This isn't about you. It's about my son." _Our son. _

"Then why did you tell him not to talk to him. What are you so afraid about?"

"I just don't want to remember the past. I don't want Shinori to know about my past."

"Then I'm right. You are ignoring me."

"Uesugi san, please." Shuichi sighed, trying to hold back tears. "I'm living a peaceful life now. I already quit being a whore. I have a decent job. I absolutely don't want my son to know my past. **Our** past." He said directly and for a minute, he and Eiri were just staring at each other.

"I'm not going to tell him. I have no intention of ruining a child's life."

"Then please, stay away from my child."

There was a loud thunder outside, and afterwards lightning followed.

After a few seconds, electricity went out. The only light that illuminated the room was the constant lightning, which Shuichi was afraid of.

"It looks like the two of you can't go right now. Just stay here for a while. It's dangerous outside."

Shuichi stood uncomfortably at his place. Every time the lightning struck, he winces. And worst of all, he could see Eiri looking at him.

_Ah, why did this have to happen? Why now, why in this place, why Eiri. _

"You haven't changed Shuichi. You're still afraid of thunder and lightning." He heard Eiri speak and in an instant, he felt warm arms embracing him.

* * *

"I told you, you can't see her if Tohma nii - chan is here." Yukino said to blonde man.

"I want to see her. I'm longing for that kid. I want to be with her. I want to be with you."

"If you only are rich, I would've married you." Yukino replied while exhaling smoke.

"That family of yours is so discriminating. What's wrong with being just a lawyer? You married a businessman, anytime businesses can be down –

"Eiri is different. He and his family are very powerful when it comes to business." She placed her cigarette on the ashtray and sat on the blonde man's lap. "Why are you so jealous honey? You can always see Yukari, seeing that I will hire you as her English and math tutor."

"You will?" the man replied excitedly.

"Yeah. You have the right to see her. After all, she is your daughter."

* * *

Shinori shifted from his place in order to get a much comfortable position, but instead he fell from the couch.

"Ouch." He mumbled and realized that the whole world was dark.

Shuichi backed away from Eiri as soon as he heard Shinori. _Whew, I almost lost my mind there._ Eiri on the other hand got some candles from the cabinet.

"Shinori? Baby, are you feeling ok now?" Shuichi sat beside his son and wrapped his arms around him.

"Daddy? Why is it dark?" he rubbed his eyes and gripped the shirt of his dad. "Turn on the lights, I can't see."

"The electricity went out, Shinori kun." Eiri was the one to reply. He came back from the kitchen, bringing with him small and already used candles.

"Mr. Uesugi?" Shinori was confused. "Daddy Shu, where are we?"

"We are at.." Shuichi paused. _Just where exactly are we? It doesn't look like Eiri's family is here. It looks like he lives alone in this place and there's no furniture at all._

"You are in my apartment." Eiri finished for him and placed the candles on the center table. "Are you hungry Shinori?"

Shinori didn't talk; he sucked his thumb and embraced his dad. "Daddy, I want to go home now."

Shuichi sighed. He doesn't want to admit it, but Eiri was right. They couldn't go out in a situation like this, not with a storm outside and a black out.

"Um, Shinori, we can't go home yet. Let's just stay here after the rain ok? We should also wait for the lights to be back."

"Where did the lights go daddy?" Shinori asked.

"Um.." Shuichi thought for a reasonable answer, but couldn't find any. _Damn, why is this kid too intelligent?_

"The lights just went on vacation but they'll be back later. They don't like the thunder so they went to a place where there is no rain, thunder and lightning. When the rain stops, the lights will be back." Eiri said.

Shinori fell silent. "Then why is there light in that candle?"

Eiri scratched his head. _Geez, I can remember myself in this kid._ "Um, that's fire, not light."

"Oh." Shinori said and yawned. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

Shuichi bit his lip. _Argh, why did this have to happen! _He repeated in his mind. _I can't believe I'm stuck here with Eiri and his kid. Worst of all, I can't do anything but to depend on Eiri this time._

"There's some food on the fridge. I'll go get it." Eiri said and went to the kitchen.

Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to fan his son. "Do you feel ok now? You still have a fever."

"I feel cold daddy. Hug me." Shinori said.

Shuichi carried his son back to the couch and lay him down. He sat at the corner and wrapped an arm on the kid. He noticed that Shinori was wearing a loose shirt, which he believed was Eiri's. The candle light illuminated both of them. He looked at his son's face. He held the burnt part and kissed his son. In a moment he was brought back to the past which was 6 years ago when he had Shinori.

_The nurse presented to him a small bundle wrapped in clean white cloth. He was excited, yet the nurses around him, as well as Maiko were speechless, as if there was something wrong._

_He held the bundle of joy in his arms. And that's when he saw it. Something was different. Why was this baby he was holding had such a terrible scar on his left eye?_

_The doctor came in and greeted him, signaling the others to go out for him to talk with Shuichi._

"_Doctor, why does he have this – this ugly scar?" Shuichi was almost in tears._

"_We were also looking for the answer, Shindou san. Um, how exactly did you got pregnant?"_

"_I did it with someone of course." Shuichi was shy to tell him. _

"_No, I mean, did you take anything? Drank something perhaps?"_

_Shuichi tried to recall the situation. Yeah, that time, Eiri gave him a tablet telling him that it will make their session more fun._

"_All I remember is that, my partner gave me a white small tablet."_

"_I see. So you were drugged." The doctor said while scribbling some notes on his paper. "Then I conclude that that scar is an effect of the drug. It must have been too powerful that it affected your pregnancy."_

"_Drugged." Shuichi repeated and looked at his child. "Is there any way? A way to remove this scar?" he cuddled his son who was crying._

"_Yes, of course, there's a way. We can operate on that when he grows up; say when he's 5 or 6 years old."_

_Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. He has to save a lot._

_But then, bills are coming up. He needs money for food, tuition fee, electricity and other stuff. _

"Daddy, I'm not hungry anymore. I want to sleep now." Shinori brought him back to the present time. "Please sing to me."

Shuichi smiled. _What a brat. _"Ok. Close your eyes." Shuichi said and started humming.

_nigiyaka na hitogomi ni _

_tokeru tsubuyaki ga_

Eiri went back to the living room bringing with him two cups of soup. He stopped walking when he heard Shuichi's voice.

_ashimoto ni chirabatta _

_omoide nijimaseru_

It was like serenading him. He had to close his eyes to feel and understand the song. He could feel the loneliness of the song in his heart. Shinori fell asleep.

_mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa _

_Glaring One Way  
__kogoesou na boku o terasu_

Shuichi hummed again and tucked Shinori in. "Sweet dreams baby." He turned around and jumped in surprise when he saw Eiri looking at him.

They were both shocked. For a while, they were just looking at each other's expressions. Eiri broke the silence by getting closer and placing the bowls of soup on the table.

"He fell asleep again huh?" he said and sat on the floor. "Here, have some soup."

"Thanks." Shuichi blushed and sipped a little.

"That song." Eiri began and Shuichi froze. "You sang it well."

When he started working at a club as a singer, he felt he had to pour his feelings in singing. So he tried writing lyrics. And those lyrics were inspired by his past with Eiri.

"Thanks."

They ate in silence, while Shinori was sleep talking. The kid purred a little and then laughed.

Shuichi blushed again. Eiri was looking confusedly at the kid. "Um, sorry about that." Shuichi said. "He's sleep talking every night, reciting some vocabulary words."

"I don't mind. I was like that when I was a kid."

Shuichi froze again. _Like I thought. It's his genes._

"I want to ask. Where is his mother?"

_Right in front of you. Duh._ "Shuichi thought. _Great, now what will I say?_

"Um, I think I opened a sensitive topic. It's ok if you don't answer."

"Then, may I ask you, why does it look like you are living here alone? Where are your wife and kid?"

"I can't stand her, so I moved to a more peaceful place. But I visit them everyday. They don't know that I live here."

_Oh, so that's the reason huh? _Shuichi finished his soup.

"Oh." He said to fill the dead air.

They fell silent again. Glancing at each other every once in a while. Shuichi reached for the glass in front of him but instead, it was Eiri's hand that he grabbed. Apparently, Eiri was also reaching for the same glass. Shuichi looked at their hands and blushed some more.

There was a loud thunder that Shuichi shrieked and scooted beside Eiri. He gripped the blonde's arm and shut his eyes, as if he was to be stricken by lightning. It kept on rumbling outside.

Shuichi felt arms wrapping his body. When the rumbling stopped, it was only then that he realized that they were hugging each other. He tried to back away; instead, Eiri pulled him back and rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder. The latter was shocked and opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again as there are no words coming out. He felt a brush on his neck. The next thing he knew, Eiri lips were pressed on his own.

Then, he found himself kissing back.

* * *

again, please visit my account at Tokyopop and please leave a comment on my drawing. i accept flames.

and don't forget to leave a review here!

a/n: yay! Chapter finished! I made it in only three days! That's a new record!

next chapter: Fujisaki meets with Hiro and Shuichi asks Eiri for some money for Shinori's medicine. Hm, will Eiri let him borrow money that fast?

Please review!


	10. The Snake's Offer

a/n: Please check out my drawing at (delete the spaces) t o k y o p o p (dot) c o m. search for this name: nurix and you will find the drawings. Please leave a comment on my drawing and a review for this chapter!

**Chapter 10**

**The Snake's Offer**

They fell and the floor and continued their make out session, not realizing that the rain, thunder and lightning already stopped. The blonde absent mindedly slid his hand in the singer's shirt, caressing the cold and smooth waist that was a little exposed. The pink haired on the other hand had his arms on the blonde's neck while his own neck was being kissed.

Eiri removed his shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor. He pinned Shuichi's arms and kissed him on the lips then proceeded on taking off the singer's shirt as well.

They were exchanging kisses for a minute, their bodies pressed hardly on one another, not until the lights went on.

Shuichi pulled away in an instant and saw that the fluorescent lights inside Eiri's living room were glaring at them. Eiri covered his eyes with one hand and grunted in frustration. Shinori shifted a little bit and kept on making light snores.

There was complete silence and it made Shuichi uneasy. He sat up and grabbed his shirt but then, a hand prevented him from doing so.

He looked at those golden eyes that were staring at him like mad. He gulped and looked down, afraid of what Eiri might do to him.

Eiri lifted Shuichi's chin and placed a small and unexpected kiss on his lips.

"Ano, Ei – I mean, Uesugi san, please let go of my arm." Shuichi said politely and backed away a little, but Eiri was too persistent and instead of letting go, he pulled Shuichi closer.

"I haven't forgotten about that last day of our contract." Eiri whispered.

"Please, Uesugi san, I already returned your money and I don't have any intention on becoming a whore again."

"I don't care about money." Eiri replied and bit Shuichi's neck. "I want to have that last day that was taken away from me."

"Um, please Uesugi san, I really can't do that. I already have a child and you have your own family – ah – Uesugi san!"

"Do you want to wake Shinori up? Let me have my way."

"No!" Shuichi forced himself out of Eiri's grasp and stood up. "I stopped being a whore, please respect my decision!" he almost cried but he bit his lip in order to prevent it.

Eiri gritted his teeth and stood up. "Fine, it's not like I'm dying to have sex with you." He said angrily and put on his own shirt.

"We're going now." Shuichi said softly and wiped a tear that fell down. He removed the shirt that Shinori was wearing and wrapped his son with his jacket. He carried Shinori, got his other things and turned around.

"Thank you, Uesugi san, for taking care of my son." He bowed down and walked towards the door.

"Hey, are you crazy? It's freezing cold out there! There aren't any vehicles around, it's still drizzling and –

"Uesugi san, it's better to freeze out there than to be warm inside this apartment with a man who has no respect with other people's feelings." Shuichi said bluntly and walked away, closing the door softly.

Eiri stood there in shock. "What's with that guy? I'm not discriminating him or something. Geez, and I almost had him again."

* * *

"Whew, that was close." Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief once he and his son were outside the apartment. It was still drizzling, but Shuichi didn't care. He hugged his son tight and ran to a waiting shed.

He looked at the drizzles and a lot of memories flashed on his mind. That first kiss, the day he left Blue Boy, the day he had Shinori and the day he became a singer. He closed his eyes and a pair of golden tiger like eyes that wasn't his son's came in view. The next thing he knew, the memory of their kiss earlier became fresh that he could almost taste Eiri's lips again.

He bit his lip and tears started to fall.

"I'm hoping for the impossible." He whispered to himself and hugged his son close to his heart.

* * *

"Shuichi! You're late!"

"Ah, sorry, boss, my son was sick and I need to take care of him." Shuichi scratched his head.

"Fine, but make sure this won't happen again, or else, your fired!" the boss said and walked away.

Shuichi pouted before approaching Hiro who was at the comfort room.

"Yo, Hiro, do you know why boss is like that? He looks tense."

"You're really an idiot aren't you?" Hiro combed his hair and applied perfume on his neck. "He said yesterday that an important friend of his will visit today."

"Oh, so that's it? Just because a very important person will come, -

"It's not just a very important person. Boss said that, that person will invest a large amount of money, depending on the performance today."

"Ooh, I understand now." Shuichi said and changed his clothes. "Ah, by the way, can I borrow money? Shinori got sick yesterday and he doesn't have any medicine."

Hiro glared at him.

"Please!" Shuichi looked at him with his puppy eyes.

"Alright, fine." Hiro muttered and scratched his head. "How did he got sick by the way."

"I was late in fetching him, Hiro. And then," Shuichi fell silent.

"Then what?"

"I saw him."

"Saw who? Geez Shuichi, whatever are you –

"Eiri Uesugi."

Hiro's eyes widened. "No way." He whispered. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was just telling a joke Hiro, but honestly, it's really him."

"Hiro and Shuichi, hurry up, we need you here now." The boss called out.

"I'll tell you later." Shuichi said and Hiro nodded.

As Shuichi and Hiro entered the stage, the whole club was silent and the lights were dimmed. The audience clapped as the two of them came into view. Hiro started strumming his guitar while Shuichi hummed.

As Hiro was finished with the intro, he made eye contact with the audience. Shuichi started singing Glaring Dream. Hiro can't help but notice a familiar face among the crowd. The guy was blonde and was looking at them expressionless. Then it became clear to him.

_I definitely saw him before. _He wandered his eyes more and beside the blonde was –

"Suguru." He whispered, his voice was close to crying. "Suguru." He repeated and stopped playing his guitar.

Shuichi glanced at him and looked at where Hiro was staring. It indeed shocked him to see a long lost friend.

_Why are you here? _He said to himself and looked at his boss, who, in his point of view is not so impressed with how Hiro was doing. _I have to make this work. _Shuichi told himself and sang as loud as his voice can reach.

Hiro looked at Fujisaki with teary eyes. The kid looked back at him; his usually glowing emerald eyes were now lonely and expressionless. Even in the dim lights, Hiro and Shuichi could tell that he was pale and he got a lot thinner. He was wearing a long trench coat, black shirt and long pants.

_It's not like Fujisaki. _Shuichi thought while singing. _He was always the one wearing short shorts back when we were still whores._

Shuichi finished the song, and despite the absence of Hiro's guitar, the audience applauded, still satisfied with the performance.

"Thanks for listening, minna!" Shuichi said cheerfully, made a nervous look at Fujisaki and dragged Hiro at the backstage.

The boss hurriedly met them at the backstage and scolded the two of them.

"That was very unprofessional, Hiro. I can't believe you stopped playing the guitar at this very important event. Hey, are you listening?"

Hiro was staring into space, not hearing anything, not feeling anything and absolutely not thinking about anything but Fujisaki. He absent mindedly walked away with his guitar while the boss was scolding him.

"Hey you worthless kid, get back here. Hey! I mean it! If you don't come back here this instant, I'll fire you!"

"Ah, boss, please forgive him, he's just a little sick, I'll talk to him, promise." Shuichi stopped his boss from throwing things at Hiro, who was walking towards the exit.

"Hiro! You're fired!" the boss shouted and pushed Shuichi on the wall. "If you want to go with him, that's fine with me. You're a bunch of worthless workers!"

Shuichi sighed. _So we lost the job._ He ran in front of Hiro and examined his friend.

_He's definitely not seeing anything huh? _SHuichi thought.

Shuichi punched him on the face.

"Hiro! Wake up you moron! We just lost our job because of you!" Shuichi shouted.

Hiro turned back to reality and stared at Shuichi.

"Shu - Shuichi."

"Ah, welcome back to earth." Shuichi said and hugged his friend. "I know it's hard to see him again. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Suguru."

Shuichi pulled away and bit his lip. This was the first time he saw his best friend got so depressed.

_Ah, what should I do? Hiro looks like possessed or something. Geez._

He went back inside the club and looked for Fujisaki among the crowd.

"He's not here?" he looked again. The blonde man who was beside Fujisaki was talking with the boss, and it so happened that he saw a shade of green go towards the direction of the bathroom.

He hurriedly went inside and, indeed, it was Fujisaki – up close.

"Fujisaki kun?" Shuichi advanced on him and the kid looked at him, a little afraid.

"It's really you, Shindou kun."

Shuichi hugged the kid. "I've missed you. And so does Hiro."

"Hi – ro?" he said lamely and pulled away.

He gripped Shuichi's arm and looked at him intently with his deep and colorless eyes. "Shindou kun, please help m-

Just then, the bathroom door opened.

"Ah, there are you are, Fujisaki. Come here now." The blonde said.

There was a moment of silence. Fujisaki didn't say a word and went towards the blonde, without glancing back at Shuichi.

_Just now, I think there was something wrong. _Shuichi thought as the bathroom door slammed shut, he noticed however the glare that came from the blonde.

* * *

Shuichi had to drive the motorcycle for Hiro, since the latter was still staring in space. He sighed. _What does Fujisaki mean by 'please help? And who was that blonde guy. He sure doesn't look nice.'_

"Hiro, we're here." Shuichi said and opened the door to Hiro's apartment.

Hiro didn't move from were he was sitting.

"Hiro! I said we're here." Shuichi waved at his friend's face and removed the helmet from the brunette. Go inside now."

Hiro went inside and closed the door, without saying a word.

"Man, he looks like a zombie." Shuichi muttered and parked the motorcycle beside the door. After that, he ran towards home.

* * *

"Got what I asked?"

"Aniki, why are you interested in this commoner?" a black haired guy placed a brown envelope on top of Eiri Uesugi's desk and sat on a nearby chair.

"Tatsuha, there are things that you shouldn't know." He opened the envelope and examined the contents.

"According to that research, he works part time at a bar, or a club, as a singer, together with a man named Hiroshi Nakano. They started working there last year. Before that, they worked at a restaurant as waiters, then at a certain mall as watchers of a stall. But even before that, they worked at a club as whor –

"Where do they live? Do they live together?" Eiri asked impatiently, avoiding the topic of clubs and whores.

"No, according to that they don't live together, but I'm still trying to find out where they live. Shindou Shuichi lives with his sister, his own son, and his sister's children. Give me another week, and I'll definitely find where they live."

"Did you find out about Shui – Shindou's wife?"

"I didn't find any." Tatsuha stated clearly.

Eiri rubbed his temples and threw the papers carelessly on the desk. "You may go now."

"Fine." Tatsuha pouted, muttered something about being a bastard, got his leather jacket and exited the room.

"Wait, Tatsuha." Eiri said before his brother could fully exit. "There are people after your life. Make sure you avoid the Seguchi siblings."

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Tatsuha waved and closed the door.

Eiri took the papers again and looked at the information in front of him. at the upper right corner, a picture of Shuichi smiled at him.

"Damnit, why are you so hard to forget?"

* * *

"Brother! Thank goodness your home!" Maiko greeted his brother in front of their small apartment. She definitely looked wasted.

"What's the matter sis?" Shuichi removed his shoes and rubbed his aching muscles.

"Shuichi! There's no time for you to relax!" she panted and grabbed Shuichi's arm. "Shinori – Shinori's fever rose!"

"What?" Shuichi panicked and went immediately to their room. He saw Shinori breathing uneasily, a wet towel on his forehead.

"Maiko, what happened? He was a little better when I left him." Shuichi was almost crying.

"I don't know brother; he suddenly passed out while I was busy cooking lunch. I – I don't know what to do so I lay him on bed. We don't have any medicine left."

"Daddy. I want to go to school." Shinori mumbled as he heard his dad's voice.

"Baby, there are no classes today ok?" Shuichi soothed his son. "Are you feeling well?"

"Daddy, I can't breathe."

Maiko and Shuichi gasped. Shinori struggled for breath, and all the while his temperature was hot.

"Maiko, hurry up, we'll bring him to the hospital."

"But brother, we don't have money."

"I'll find a way." Shuichi said, carried his son and a few cash.

* * *

"Oniichan, I want to introduce you to –

"Why is he here?"

"Um, I hired him as Yukari's tutor in English and Math. He is -

Tohma didn't say a word and turned his back.

"Ah, wait brother; this is Mr. Kirisaki, a friend of mine since high school."

Tohma looked at the blonde man from head to toe. "A commoner huh? There are lots of high class tutors out there, why did you choose him?"

The blonde man gulped and avoided Tohma's eyes. "N – nice to meet you, Seguchi san." He said in a low voice.

"Well, he needs help and he's a friend of mine." Yukino said. "So, we'll leave you now, brother, I have to introduce him to Yukari."

The two of them walked towards the hallway of the Seguchi mansion.

"He sure doesn't like me." the blonde man said.

"Of course he doesn't." Yukino said impatiently and walked towards a pink door at the end of the hallway. "I told you before didn't' I, our family hates common people."

"Then, why do you like me?"

"I wonder why." Yukino replied.

"Is that Uesugi guy here?"

"No, he isn't, I can't contact him for almost three days now. He must be busy with work." She said and opened the pink door. "Now, I'll introduce you to her. Don't get over excited, you might scare her."

The door opened and revealed Yukari playing with porcelain dolls. She stopped as she saw her mom and her 'tutor'.

"Yukari, come here. This is Mr. Souske Kirisaki, he'll teach you Math and English on weekends. Say hi." She said sternly.

Yukari stood up and looked at the man from head to toe.

_Man, my daughter adapted the Seguchi trait of belittling people. _Kirisaki thought while his heart thumped wildly.

"Yukari!" Yukino shouted and Yukari immediately bowed down to greet the person in front of her.

"Good day, Mr. Kirisaki, I am Yukari Uesugi."

Kirisaki bit his lip. _No, if only I could tell you that that is not your surname! You should be Yukari Seguchi Kirisaki, not Uesugi!_

* * *

"Shindou san?" a doctor approached a praying Shuichi.

"Ah, doctor, how is he? Is my son ok?"

"I believe he's not yet fine Shindou kun." The doctor said. "Our study shows that he has flu and needs to rest in the hospital for a week. We need to focus on him because he's body is weak."

Maiko wrapped an arm on Shuichi. "A week doctor? How much will that cost us?"

"Apparently a large amount, Shindou san. A day will cost you 7,000."

"Seven thousand!" Shuichi and Maiko chorused.

"Unbelievable." Shuichi whispered and the doctor left them.

"Where will we get the money?"

"I still have about 9,000 at home. I can't borrow from Hiro at this time."

"I can't lend you money now brother, I'll use the money for tuition fee, sorry."

"I- it's ok." Shuichi looked down and thought of a way to get money."

* * *

"Is that so Mr. Shindou? Shinori can't come to school because he's in the hospital?" Noriko said after classes.

Shuichi went to Shinori's school to inform the teachers that his son won't be going to school for about a week.

"That's right Ukai san. I'll be going now." Shuichi said and walked towards the school gate.

Just then, a figure stopped him from walking.

"You again?"

"So, Shinori kun's sick huh?"  
Shuichi avoided the man but the latter was persistent as always.

"I heard he's currently in the hospital."

Shuichi didn't say a word.

"Shuichi, stop being a martyr." The man gripped Shuichi's arm.

"Uesugi san, you're hurting me."

Eiri released him. "So, how is he?"

"He's not fine, he needs to stay in the hospital. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have to go to work."

"Work huh? But I've heard that you were fired yesterday."

Shuichi froze.

Eiri smirked.

"H – how did you – are you stalking me?" Shuichi stuttered

"No, I happen to know the owner of that club, and we had a little chat earlier. He said such unprofessional workers like you should be fired."  
Shuichi could feel his own breath being taken away. This is all too much. First, Fujisaki's appearance, second, his job loss, third, Hiro's depression, fourth, their lack of wealth and finally, a stalker by the name of Eiri Uesugi.

He stared at the ground and useless thoughts entered his troubled mind.

"Ah, did I say something that made you feel down?" Eiri wrapped an arm on Shuichi's shoulders. "You need money right?" he whispered.

Shuichi didn't move.

"I can lend you money." Eiri said like a snake trying to deal with its prey.

Shuichi looked up. "You – will?"

"Of course. If you want, I'll give you money for free. There's no need for you to pay me."

"Really?" Shuichi was almost in tears. He wanted to accept the offer, now that he was down and with no money.

"It's for your son right?"

"For my son." Shuichi repeated.

"Yes, for Shinori kun." Eiri hissed and caressed Shuichi's cheek, afterwards, touching his lips with his thumb. Shuichi felt shivers on his spine. "For Shinori, Shuichi, sleep with me for one night."

Shuichi's eyes widened. _So that was it? He wanted my body after all. _

Eiri smirked. "Why are you so surprised? Think about it Shuichi, it's just a night, and for your son. You don't need to pay money. Pay me with your body, just like before."

Shuichi could feel his heart thump. "I told you that I don't want to bring the past back."

"Then think about the future. Your son's life depends on money. And here I am, offering you money in exchange for a night. That night which was taken away from me." Eiri removed his arm from Shuichi and walked away. "You have my calling card and you already know my address right? I'll be waiting for you, Shuichi."

Shuichi looked at Eiri's back who was walking away from him. He fell on his knees and cried. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself.

* * *

He sat beside his son's hospital bed during the 4th night of Shinori's hospitalization, thinking over everything that happened. He felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten a single meal for two days in a row just to save money. He looked at his son and hummed Shinori's favorite song. His thoughts went back to Eiri's touch and tempting offer as his hands clutched the calling card which he got from his wallet.

"What will I do?" he repeated once again.

The fifth and sixth day wasn't any better. The nurse informed him that their bill already reached 47,000 and that there are still more bills to come. He already paid 20,000 which he got from his salary last month.

"Shit. How can I pay those darn bills?" he cursed inside the hospital bathroom. "Please, someone help me." he whispered to himself and fell on his knees again. A thin paper flew out from his shirt pocket and landed on his lap.

* * *

Eiri was sending an email to his brother when the phone rang. He decided not to answer it, and minutes later, he clicked his phone in order to hear the voice message.

_Eiri, where the heck are you? Yukari's birthday is only a week away. Honestly, you don't want your daughter to look like a common kid don't you? Organize a birthday party now and come back home. Tohma- niisan is also looking for you regarding that business trip._

He grunted.

Damn those siblings.

"Why can't I get out of your shadow?" he asked no one in particular and scratched his head. He finished emailing his brother and prepared to turn off the laptop when he heard the doorbell.

He stood up, cursing whoever it was that disturbed his precious time. Upon opening the door, however, his mood brightened.

In front of him was Shuichi Shindou.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! Hey for those reviewers out there, please tell me what you like regarding this matter:

**When Shinori grows up, will I give him a lover? If so, will it be a:**

**a. boy**

**b. girl**

**c. no, I don't want him to have a lover**

Please! I'm preparing to write the sequel to Accept Me, which by the way is semi – connected with this fic.

By the way, please check my **DRAWING of Shuichi and Eiri, and Shinori **on this site: (delete the spaces ok?) T O K Y O P O P (dot) com. Search for this name: **nurix **and you will find the drawings.

**Next chapter: **Fujisaki tries to escape, and some other revelations. And maybe a new character comes.


	11. Special Offer

**a/n: I'm very sorry for the update update! i was very busy on doing my thesis! anyway, here's a short chap, with lots of twists.**

**(wait a minute, is there really a twist? i forgot)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Eiri's Second Offer**

"What a beautiful sight. Please come inside, I was really expecting you."

Shuichi Shindou didn't move from where he was standing. He was just staring at his feet, and was not thinking straight.

Eiri opened the door wide and held Shuichi's arm to guide him inside the apartment. "Sorry, it's a bit dark in here, but…….

He looked at Shuichi's body. "It's more fun doing it in the dark don't you think?"

Shuichi's face changed from expressionless to guilty.

"I'm only doing this for my son." He stated and looked at Eiri Uesugi.

"Yeah, I know that. Don't worry; I'll take care of all your hospital bills." Eiri said and guided Shuichi inside the bedroom.

The instant that they were inside, he ripped Shuichi's shirt and pushed him on the bed.

* * *

"Aniki said I shouldn't go here, but, do I really have a choice?"  
Tatsuha Uesugi found himself walking inside the Seguchi mansion. He was tasked by their sister to hand some important business files to Tohma Seguchi.

"Geez, why does this house have to be so big? Ah, my bad, I think I am lost." He commented loudly and turned to a hallway. He found an open pink door and inside he saw his niece, being taught English by his tutor.

"I think I saw that man before when I was younger." He shrugged off the feeling and continued exploring or rather, looking for the 'Bowler Hat's dungeon' otherwise known as 'Tohma Seguchi's office'.

"Could it be this way?" he decided to take the stairs and turn left. "Oh, it's dark." He said and remembered that his sister said that the office was located at the end of a hallway.

"Like duh, there are plenty of hallways here." He walked farther until he reached a certain dark door. "Hm, maybe this is it." He twisted a knob and a creepy creaking door sounded. "Geez." He muttered.

He looked inside, and couldn't see anything. He didn't like the room based from his sense of smell.

"Yuck, smells like blood."

He walked inside, tried to look for the light switch and when he did so, he pressed it. The moment the lights were opened, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Fujisaki Suguru?"

* * *

Shuichi was shocked from that fast move by Eiri. He didn't have time to react when the blonde pushed him on the bed and lay on top of him. 

"Ue – Uesugi san."

"This is for the fast recovery of your son." Eiri said and removed his own shirt. He began licking Shuichi's exposed chest, stopping only to suck the nipple. Shuichi winced and gripped on the sheets. He shut his eyes and let Eiri have his way.

Eiri continued kissing and licking Shuichi's chest, slowly traveling his skilled tongue down Shuichi's navel, then, he unbuttoned the short pants and started sucking his cock. Shuichi's grip on the sheets tightened, and he gritted his teeth, to prevent from moaning.

"What's wrong?" Eiri lay on top of him again and whispered on his ear. "Are you shy?"

Shuichi shook his head and avoided Eiri's face by looking at the other side. Eiri, however, saw this side as a better position.

He bit Shuichi's neck and licked it afterwards. He caressed Shuichi's legs and parted them with his knees. "Your skin is as smooth as always."

Shuichi blushed and almost lost his mind when Eiri inserted a finger on his portal. "You like this, right?" Eiri whispered while Shuichi shook his head.

Eiri smirked and noticed that Shuichi was trembling, in reply to Shuichi's reaction, he inserted another finger.

"Uhn." Shuichi finally elicited a moan. He couldn't open his eyes because he was too shy to look at Eiri.

And the other reason was, if he opened his eyes, he didn't know if he could control himself.

"Reserving your voice? Don't be afraid to vocalize your satisfaction." Eiri smirked more and removed his finger on Shuichi.

Eiri wrapped Shuichi's legs on his waist and touched his own thing. He winced at his own touch and prepared to put himself inside Shuichi.

However, something that was glinting on Shuichi's eyes made him stop.

He removed Shuichi's legs from his waist and sat beside him. He got a cigarette on the side table and lighted it.

Shuichi curled up, covered himself with a blanket and continued to sob.

"Stop crying already." Eiri said in a cold tone and smashed the unfinished cigarette on his ashtray. He grumbled and stood up to take a shower.

Shuichi covered his face with his hands once Eiri was inside the bathroom. He cried for a little while, then stood up, picked up his clothes and dressed up. He wiped his tears, gave the bathroom door a glance and walked out of Eiri's apartment.

* * *

"Fujisaki Suguru! It's you!" Tatsuha dropped the files on the floor and ran beside a naked and tied up Fujisaki. "Damnit, what happened to you?!" he looked at the green haired kid's wounds and bruises. 

"Tat – chan, is that you?" the other replied weakly and smiled. "Don't go near me. If they see you here, they'll kill you."

"Tell me, Fujisaki, what did Tohma and Yukino Seguchi did to you?" He held Fujisaki's cold hands and a lot of memories came back to him. They were childhood friends and they were about the same age. He felt lonely when Fujisaki had gone missing when they were in their early teenage years.

Fujisaki didn't reply and it seems that he had fallen asleep. Tatsuha heard faint footsteps so he hurriedly gathered the files and got out of the room. Before he could come out however, he heard Fujisaki mumbled some words.

"Hiro. Help me."

* * *

When Eiri returned to his room, Shuichi was gone. He slumped on the bed and caressed the sheets then afterwards crumpled it. 

"I swear I'll let you sleep with me again."

----------

Shuichi visited his son the next day. He was about to go to the paying section first to ask for an extension regarding their bills, but he wanted to see his son first. The first person that he saw was not his son but, an oh – so – happy Maiko.

"Oniichan! Shinori kun's well! We could bring him home now!"

"Daddy! You didn't sleep beside me last night. Where were you?" he gave his dad a pout.

"Yeah, where were you?" Maiko asked. "Anyway, I'm glad we could bring him home now. Honestly Shuichi, I'm impressed by how fast you raised your funds."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shuichi asked his sister and hugged his son.

"Aw, Shuichi, I went to the payment section earlier to ask for an extension, but the nurse said that you already paid the bills."

"What!" Shuichi screamed in shock and ran as fast as he could to check if his sister was telling the truth.

He didn't make it to where he was going because he bumped into a man by the name of Eiri Uesugi.

"Ow." He rubbed his nose and when he realized who bumped him, his body stiffened.

"Running around the hospital is strictly prohibited." Eiri was the first to speak. He lighted a cigarette and blew his smoke on Shuichi's face.

"And so is smoking." Shuichi said and crossed his arms. "I don't have money to pay for what you did. I didn't sleep with you right? Then why are you doing this?"

Eiri blew his smoke again and looked at Shuichi. The other was glaring at him with the most fragile amethyst eyes he saw in his entire life. He smirked, held Shuichi's chin and pulled him in a quick kiss.

Of course, the latter stepped back. "Bastard!" He cursed and wiped his mouth.

Eiri walked towards him and leaned on the wall. He finished his smoke quickly and threw it on the nearest trash can.

Shuichi glared at him again. "Give me a few months, and I'll pay that amount."

"Stop kidding, Shuichi. You don't have a job this time and you have plenty of debts. How do you think you can pay me?"

"I don't want to sleep with you damn it! You're blackmailing me!"

"I'm not using blackmail. I'm not that type of guy. But if you really want to pay me, you know what I want. You know where I live. You can drop by anytime." Eiri stated and walked away.

"That's unfair. It's still blackmailing!" he shouted and punched the wall, but Eiri didn't turn around to entertain Shuichi.

_You're really a bastard Eiri. _He thought and walked back to Shinori's room.

* * *

When Eiri arrived at his apartment, he saw Tatsuha on the couch. He sighed and prepared for whatever headache his brother has in store for him. 

"So?" he asked and sat on the other end of the couch.

"I went to Seguchi's mansion."

"I told you not to go there."

"But Mika ordered me to deliver some files. I don't have a choice."

"What happened?"

"Well, nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"I – I saw someone. Someone from the past. He was in great pain."

"Father?"

"No dummy, not a ghost. It was childhood friend. Remember him? We used to play a lot in elementary. Fujisaki Suguru."

"Fujisaki? The green haired kid?"

"Yeah! Him! When I saw him, he was in chains and his whole body's injured, he's even naked. He looks like he didn't eat for a whole week."

"So?"

"So? Aniki! Aren't you even concerned? He's in that house! He might die!"

"You don't know? That kid is Tohma's cousin. Better stay away from him or else Tohma might kill you too."

"That's not the point! I want to rescue him!"

"And ask me to help you? No way. I've been through a lot of stress lately and I don't want to involve myself in saving that childhood sweetheart of yours."

Tatsuha bit his lip and glared at Eiri. "Fine then, I won't tell you about Shuichi Shindou's past."

Eiri froze and looked at his brother. "That guy has nothing to do with what you want me to do. Besides, you already told me about his past."

"Oh yeah? Well, to tell you something, the files I delivered to Tohma is about Shuichi Shindou. And I already know where he lives."

"What? Why? Where? Give me that info."

"No way. I want you to help me to rescue Fujisaki."

Eiri bit his lip.

"Go home. I don't want you here."

"Aniki! Please? I think Tohma's after Shuichi too."

"Fine.

"Yay!" Tatsuha jumped and hugged his brother.

_Files about Shuichi huh? Why does Mika have something like that and why does Tohma want that file?_

"So, where does he live?"

"Not far from here, actually." Tatsuha got a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Eiri. "That's the address."

Eiri examined it, and indeed, it was not very far. It was just two streets away from his apartment.

"What about your share?"

"I'll look for some information about that Fujisaki, and I'll just call you about it."

Tatsuha glared at him.

"What? I always keep my promises!" Eiri defended himself.

"Hmph. I swear if you are just trying to trick me, I'll tell Mika and Yukino where you live." He warned and exited the apartment.

* * *

"What's that brother?" 

Tohma removed his reading glasses and threw the files on his table carelessly. "Just a piece of junk about Fujisaki's colleagues when he was still a whore."

"Oh." Yukino said and exited Tohma's room. "Ah, by the way, we won't be here on Sunday. We will attend Yukari's family day celebration at school.

"So where's Eiri san?"

"I called him but he's not answering his phone. But I already left a message on his cell phone. He'll probably come."

* * *

_Fujisaki Suguru huh? Green haired kid. I'm sure I saw him before._

He browsed through some files that the Uesugi family was hiding. It was their reference regarding drug dealing.

"Found it." He said to himself and flipped the pages. "Right. I really saw him before." Eiri stared at Fujisaki's picture and the image of Blue Boy came to his mind. "That's it. He was also a whore during the time of Shuichi. Why haven't I noticed that?" he slammed the folder on the table and began to think. _So why is Tohma looking for Shuichi's biography?_

He turned on his cell phone and listened to the voice messages. He hadn't opened his cell phone since yesterday and probably that bitch of a wife of his is probably worried.

_Message 1: Eiri! Yukari's family day at school is on Sunday. Be sure to come. It would be a shame if only one parent will arrive. _

_Message 2: Damn you Eiri, you're still haven't prepared anything for Yukari's 7th birthday! Where the heck are you?_

"Yeah right. Birthday and family day huh?" Shuichi suddenly flashed on his mind and he smirked. "Hm, I think I should go to that family day." He looked at his table calendar and saw that his 'daughter's' birthday is only two weeks away. "That spoiled brat. I haven't spent much time with her." Beside the table calendar was a picture of him and a four year old Yukari during their vacation in France.

He didn't know why but Shinori's face suddenly appeared on his mind. He shook his head and massaged his forehead.

_What's this feeling? The first time I saw that kid, I felt that I have a strong bond with him. Nah, must be my imagination. Maybe it's just because I wanted to see Shuichi badly._

He dismissed the thought and looked back at what he said. _I wanted to Shuichi badly? _He felt his pants get tight. "Damnit." He touched himself and gritted his teeth. "Shuichi. Damn. Shuichi, I'll fucking.. Shuichi."

------------------------

Not far away, Shuichi sneezed loudly. "Man, I think I got Shinori's flu."

"Shu chan, tell me honestly, where did you get the money to pay for Shinori's bills?" Maiko joined her brother on the couch. "That's really a great amount of money."

"I didn't pay the bills. Someone else did. That bastard."

"You mean Shinori kun's dad?"

"Yeah. And he was trying to blackmail me. Argh, I don't want to talk about it."

There was a loud knock on their door.

"Are you expecting a visitor?" the siblings said in unison.

"No." they both replied and giggled afterwards.

"I'll go get it." Shuichi said and opened the door. It revealed a rather stout and grumpy old man in his forties.

"Mr. Nakashima."

"Shindous, I have given you much time and you haven't paid your rent. I'll expect you to move out from this apartment next week."

"Wait, Nakashima san! I promise I'll pay next –

"Promises again Mr. Shindou? No way, you haven't paid for three months. This is not a charitable institute, I also need money." The Nakashima oldie said and went away before Shuichi could explain himself.

"Brother, what are we going to do?" Maiko who came from behind asked.

"We could go to our grandparent's house. But I remember it's just a small house. Only you and your children can fit there."

"Ok, we'll go there, but what about you?"

"Maybe, we'll just stay with Hiro."

* * *

It was finally the family day at Shinori and Yukari's school, and all the student's parents were there. Eiri and Yukino arrived with Yukari while Shuichi and Shinori arrived late. He avoided the Uesugi family and sat down on the back side of the classroom. 

_I remember that whore._ Yukino said to herself and glanced at Eiri who was also looking at Shuichi. Shuichi on the other hand felt that some people were staring at him, so he just hugged his son to avoid being nervous.

The whole event went smoothly except for the fact that Yukino was glaring at Shuichi every time their eyes met. She tightens her hold on Eiri's arm while the latter ignores her completely.

When it was already time to go home, Eiri cornered Shuichi inside the comfort room.

"What do you want Uesugi san?"

"Nothing, I just heard you and your family have no place to stay since you can't pay your rent." Eiri said bluntly.

_What a stalker. _Shuichi gritted his teeth because he felt like Eiri was insulting him. "So what? You're happy about it?"

"You're misunderstanding me again, Shuichi."

"Whatever, I don't care; I can sleep at my friend's house while my sister and her kids can stay at our relative's place."

"Oh yeah? And how about work? You don't have a job right?"

Shuichi glared at him and started to walk away but Eiri grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'm not yet finished talking."

"I really thank you for paying Shinori's hospital bills but that doesn't mean you can insult me and my family. Excuse me please."

"I said wait. I'm willing to give you a job."

"Job? What? Suck you? No thanks." Shuichi replied bitterly.

"You can do that, but that's not the job I want to give you." Eiri said.

Shuichi felt a little curious and stood there to listen to Eiri.

"Well, since you don't want to pay me with your body, you can replace it by working on my apartment."

"What do you mean?"

"Understand this ok? I'm not degrading you or something, but you can be a maid in my apartment since I can't clean it always because I'm busy with my work."

"A maid." Shuichi repeated, thinking over Eiri's offer.

"Um, plus, since you don't have a place to go to, I think you and your son can live at my house."

Shuichi froze at his additional offer.

"A – and, you can live there for free."

Still, Shuichi didn't talk.

"A – about the job, about being a maid, I'll pay you but the hospital bills will be cut off from your salary."

Shuichi looked at him questioningly.

"So?" Eiri asked impatiently.

Shuichi gulped. "I – I think I'll accept it since – since, we really don't know where we'll live and I don't have a job, and I can't think of anything on how to repay you and - and………

"Very well then." Eiri smiled triumphantly and exited the comfort room. "You know my address right? I expect you to be there in a week."

"Geez." Shuichi muttered and wiped his sweat. "A maid. I can't believe I actually accepted the offer." He placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart. _My heart, why does it beat this way? Am I excited? What's this feeling?!_

"Daddy? Are you in here?" Shinori peeked inside the comfort room and smiled when he saw Shuichi inside.

"Um, Shinori, com'n let's go home." Shuichi said and held his son's hand. _And we still need to pack our things and live at your dad's house. Yeeeeeee. Great! I got to live with Eiri!_

"Daddy! You're going to bump –

BUMP!

- the door." Shinori finished.

"Ow." Shuichi rubbed his head and laughed. _Oh my, I really am excited. Even though I'll work there as a maid, I'm happy as long as I can be with Eiri._

* * *

a/n: yeah, as always, I didn't proofread this chapter, so, sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! 

Next Chap: Shuichi starts being a maid for Eiri. I mean, Eiri's apartment. Eiri starts to feel that Shinori is his son.

Thanks to all who reviewed! Thanks to 235(plus) reviews! i'm so happy! it's my first time to reach 200 plus reviews!

And yeah, from last chapter's poll, almost all voted for shinori's lover to be a boy. oh, naughty whore mode readers, you all want shinori kun to be the uke!

Happy Bithday Eiri kun!

I was suppose to update on Valentines, but, well, i was busy.

thanks again for reviewing! and please continue to read and review!

**hi patpat! hi mayumi! and thanks for reminding me to update babygirltee!**


	12. Living Under the Same Roof

**warning: crappy lemon inside. after years of writing lemon, i still write it like crap.**

**hi patpat and thanks for scolding me babygirltee! i finally updated!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Living Under the Same Roof**

Shuichi tightened his grip on Shinori's hand as he was looking up at the incredibly large chandelier on the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes on the luxurious furniture that was on the apartment.

"Why are you still standing there? Your room is that way, the door before the kitchen."

"Oh, um, I was just examining the place."

"Mr. Uesugi, Daddy said you'll let us live here, is that true?"

"Shh!" Shuichi hushed his son.

"Yes, it's true Shinori." Eiri gave a fake smile. "But let me make this clear, Shinori kun, I don't want mess inside my apartment." Eiri hissed as he said the word mess. As a result, Shinori backed a little and hid behind Shuichi.

"You're scaring him." Shuichi said gently.

"Same goes with you. I don't want trash lying on the floor. I want everything to be in order."

"Yeah, I know, that's why you hired me as a maid right?" Shuichi defended and carried his son. "Excuse me, we'll just unpack our things."

Eiri didn't say a thing and headed to his study.

Once Shuichi was inside their room, he slumped on the bed and cuddled the pillow. Shinori on the other hand unpacked his notebooks, books and pencils.

"Daddy, teach me on my assignment."

"Later honey, Daddy still needs to rest."

Shinori pouted and looked sad.

"Aw, honey, I promise I'll attend to you later. Daddy's just feeling tired." He kissed his son and rested again.

"Alright." Shinori sighed and went outside their room, bringing with him his school materials.

Shuichi was busy thinking about how great it was being with Eiri again that he didn't notice his son going out of their room.

"Wow, this place looks big." Shinori examined the whole living room and placed his things on the center table. He began getting his crayons and started coloring his books.

Eiri on the other hand, got curious and peeked on the living room. He sighted Shinori and tiptoed to see what the little brat was doing.

Shinori was drawing a picture of a pink haired boy, a pink haired adult and a brown haired woman. They were beside a small house, under a sunny day.

"What are you drawing Shinori kun?"

Shinori jumped in surprise and turned around to see Eiri. He looked back on his work and handed it to the blonde.

"This is my family." He simply said while smiling and biting his crayons.

Eiri bit his lip and looked closely at the deformed and childish drawing of the brown haired woman. He can't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his heart. "So, Shinori kun, is this your mother? Tell me about her."

Shinori's eyes looked a little sad and he started to color his other drawings. "No, that's Aunt Maiko. I don't know my mom."

Eiri breathed a sigh of relief and handed back the paper to Shinori. "You don't know your mom? How come? Doesn't Daddy Shu tell you stories about her? Or how she looks like?"

Shinori just shook his head. "No, Daddy never mentions her. He tells me that I shouldn't ask questions about her."

With this, Eiri sat beside Shinori, who by the way is sitting on the floor. He guided Shinori's hands to drawing a better picture.

"Here, let us draw flowers and trees beside the house." He began and as he got closer, he could smell Shinori's hair.

_Oh damn, he's using the same shampoo as Shuichi._

"You draw well, Mr. Uesugi." Shinori laughed.

"Of course, that's because I'm already old."

"Old?" Shinori thought that Eiri was asking him how old he was. "I'm six years old!"

"Oh, so your six years old. When is your birthday?"

"My birthday is February 14!" he said cheerfully.

Eiri felt silent. His 'daughter' is also six years old, turning seven next week. –Yukari's birthday is December-

_Wait a minute. Does that mean Yukari is older that Shinori? _He didn't notice that he already stopped guiding Shinori's hand on coloring his works. _That means, when I was having a contract with Shuichi, he had a girlfriend who is pregnant? Or maybe, it's just a whore from that club. But that's impossible; he said he never had a lover before. Kisses should be reserved for the ones you love, that's what he said. Could it be that when he ended the contract with me, he immediately had a girlfriend?_

Suddenly, he felt warm arms encircling his waist and as he looked down, he saw Shinori, hugging him.

"Sh – Shinori, what are you doing?" _Damn it, he's like a cat, exactly like Shuichi._

"Daddy said if one person looks sad, you should give him a hug." Eiri felt something indescribable on his heart, like there was a special bond between him and Shinori.

"I – I look sad?"

Shinori nodded and smiled. He patted Eiri's head and pinched his cheek.

Eiri frowned. He didn't like it when brats make fun of him. But then, he smiled, and the feeling that he felt earlier was still pounding on his chest.

"Um, Shinori kun, do you know how you got that – that burn on your face?" he hesitated saying the word.

"Oh this?" Shinori touched his own face. "Daddy said I had this when I was born, but he will remove it when I am six years old."

"You are six years old right? So why is that still on your face?"

"Daddy said we don't have money." Was the simple and innocent reply.

Eiri fell silent. He felt pity for the kid and their family's condition. The truth was, he paid the land owner of Shuichi's previous apartment so that they will have no place to stay and in order to accomplish what he had already achieved – to make Shuichi live with him.

If Shuichi became this poor, Eiri couldn't understand what made him stop as a whore on Blue Boy.

_Damnit, I can give you everything you want Shuichi. You're so stupid to stop working on Blue Boy._

Then again, he felt Shinori's hug. That means he's looking sad again. _Damn kids, they are so innocent._

Shuichi went outside their room to look for Shinori and what he saw on the living room made him stop on his tracks.

Eiri was hugging Shinori, while Shinori was hugging Eiri.

"Oh my goodness."

"Ah, Daddy! Will you help me on my assignment now?" Shinori jumped from Eiri lap and went in front of Shuichi.

For a moment, Shuichi and Eiri's eyes met. Shuichi gulped. _Why are they hugging each other? Why. What?_

Eiri stood up and locked himself on his study.

* * *

The next day, Shuichi arrived at Eiri's apartment after sending Shinori to school. He put on his apron and began washing the plates. Eiri placed an empty mug on the sink and looked at Shuichi.

"What?" Shuichi asked, annoyed.

"Nothing, I just noticed, you haven't really changed."

"Same goes with you."

After that, there was a long silence.

"What happened to Shinori's face?" Eiri asked, breaking the silence.

"None of your business."

"What happened to his mother?"

"None of your business."

Eiri gritted his teeth and grabbed Shuichi's arm. "Answer me properly when I'm talking to you."

"Let go. I am your maid, but I am not your slave." Shuichi said bravely.

"Tsk." Eiri muttered and went back to his study.

_I'm sorry Eiri, I'm not ready to tell you the truth, or more like, I don't want to tell you the truth. If that happens, I may destroy Yukari's family._

"None of my business huh?" Eiri slumped on the chair. "Well, yeah, it's really none of my business." He fell silent. "So why am I asking him? Argh, this sucks."

He opened his laptop and checked his email.

"Great, it's from Tatsuha." He viewed the subject's headline which read:

Shinori Shindou

"Yes." He hissed and opened the mail excitedly.

_Aniki. I searched for Shinori Shindou's data. He is not yet baptized, and I haven't found his birth certificate. According to the hospital records, he was born on February 14, six years ago. There is a burnt mark on his face which can be removed when he grows up. The cause of the burn on his face is a strong illegal drug. I remember, it's only our company that produces that drug, but we never sold it to anyone. We only sell it to people who see the drug on the internet. Will I search for the persons who ordered it? There are 20 people listed._

_Don't forget about our deal regarding Fujisaki._

_Tatsuha_

_PS. I still haven't searched for Shuichi Shindou's wife._

"Damn!" Eiri slapped his hand on the table. "Damn!" _Who the heck is Shinori's mom! And how did they have the drug?!_

There was a soft knock on the door.

"What?" Eiri snapped at the door.

The door creaked open and Shuichi peeked inside.

"Lunch is ready."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a while."

"Ok." Shuichi replied quietly and closed the door.

_Kyaa! He's so cool when his mad! _Shuichi blushed.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my way."

"Sorry." Shuichi said and made a mental slap to his face for not realizing Eiri.

They both went to the dining room quietly. When Eiri sat down, Shuichi revealed the dishes.

And then,

There was silence.

"What the heck is that?" Eiri asked.

"Food."

"What exactly is it?" he asked annoyed. He looked at the awfully arranged food on the table and pinned some with his fork.

"Vegetable salad and tofu."

"I only see brown squares and green puke." Eiri said.

"Well I'm sorry I can't cook!" Shuichi replied and gathered everything that is on the table.

"Wait. Wait a sec." Eiri said and grabbed Shuichi's arm. "I was just, just joking." He cleared. _Oh no, will I be able to eat that stuff?_

Shuichi returned the plates on the table quietly and started to walk out.

"Wait."

"What?" Shuichi turned around.

"Eat with me."

Shuichi didn't answer.

"Please."

"O – ok." Shuichi said and got a separate chair to sit on but Eiri grabbed him again.

"Feed me."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Sit on my lap and feed me."

"Who do you think you are?! This is sick, I'm leaving."

"You are not leaving." Eiri forced Shuichi to sit on his lap and locked him with an embrace.

The pink haired sighed. "Please Eiri. I am not your whore anymore."

"I know. I'm just asking you to feed me."

As always, there was a long silence. Shuichi gave up since he's locked on sitting on Eiri's lap. He got a plate and filled it with food. Eiri beamed when Shuichi wasn't looking, while the latter was blushing madly.

"Here, open your mouth." Shuichi guided a spoon on Eiri's mouth.

_Great, this looks like I'm feeding Shinori. The only difference is that the one feeding is the one sitting on who is being fed. . _

Eiri opened his mouth and chewed his food properly. _Hey, it isn't bad, but it's a little salty._

"Water."

Shuichi grumbled and guided a glass of water to Eiri's mouth.

They were like that for the past 20 minutes, with Eiri chewing slowly and Shuichi getting pissed or rather excited when Eiri tightens his hold.

"Here, have some water again." Shuichi didn't know why, but his hand suddenly got numb, causing the glass to break on the floor and the water to spill on his own chest.

"Uh, sorry about that, my hand went numb." He said and prepared to leave Eiri's lap when the blonde pulled him close.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished eating yet."

"But you're plate is clean –

"Says who?" Eiri licked the water on Shuichi's chest while the latter was too shocked to move.

Eiri continued to lick and attempted to open the remaining buttons of Shuichi's half open shirt, but Shuichi pulled away.

"Let's stop this."

"But you like it."

"I don't like it!" Shuichi defended himself and ran to the bathroom.

Eiri slumped on his chair and smirked. _Nice one Eiri, just a little more and we'll settle this on bed._

Shuichi hid himself on the bathroom and panted. _Geez, I'm such an idiot. Why did I stop him?_

He rested for a while inside the bathroom, hoping that Eiri will go to his study so he can clean the house with ease. He sat on the toilet seat and tried to remember everything that happened earlier.

Suddenly, the bathroom door slid open.

_Damnit! I forgot to lock the door!_

Eiri entered and looked at him like he was the greatest idiot on earth.

"Why are you seating on that when you have no business to do inside the bathroom?" Eiri asked and slid the shower curtains.

_Wait a minute, what is he planning to do?_

Eiri removed his own shirt and pants.

Shuichi's eyes widened.

Eiri turned on the shower.

Shuichi gulped.

Eiri removed his T – back and welcomed the shower drizzles.

Shuichi's face became red as a tomato.

"Since you **love **looking at my body, why don't you take a bath with me?" Eiri teased without looking at Shuichi.

"Who wants to take a bath with you?!"

"We use to do this remember?" Eiri said and reached his hand towards Shuichi.

Shuichi shouted and ran away from the bathroom.

_Heh. _Eiri smiled wickedly and continued to take a bath.

Shuichi ran to the kitchen, held his chest and felt that his heart was beating like an amplifier. _Geez! He's trying to seduce me! _He tried his best not to have a nose bleed. _But I am seduced! Argh!_ He bumped his head on the wall. _He's hot! He's so hot! He's super hot!_

He calmed down for a while and slumped on the kitchen tiles. _There's no point in panicking! Calm down Shuichi, you still have to clean the house._

He stood up and promised himself he won't get distracted by Eiri again.

He started cleaning Eiri's study area. He just vacuumed the dirt on the floor and didn't make any arrangement on the table. However, he saw a picture of two blonde people on the desk.

It was Eiri and a smiling Yukari and behind them was a red tower.

"Eiffel." Shuichi realized it at once and bit his lip. He looked at Eiri's 'daughter' enviously and tried his best not to cry. _How lucky this kid is. I wonder. If I told Eiri before that I am bearing his son, will Shinori be the one to go to Paris and not Yukari? Did I make the right decision to deprive Eiri of his rights?_

"What are you looking at?"

Shuichi wiped a tear that fell down before looking at Eiri. He was already dressed though his hair was still wet.

"Nothing. I just thought that your daughter is cute."

"Shinori is cute too."

Shuichi felt a stab on his heart.

"I'm not telling a lie Shuichi. Shinori is cute."

"With that burn on his face, you think he is cute? What are you scheming at?"

"He told me that his burn could be removed. Why don't you –

"We don't have money for the operation."

"Yeah, you don't have money." Eiri said sarcastically. "Why is it that you always say that? Don't you consider Shinori's feelings? Have you ever asked yourself how Shinori feels when he is being bullied by his classmates? Your pride is eating you, Shuichi!"

"And what do you want me to do about it? We don't have money! I cannot do anything about it! That's why I am working hard! Don't judge me and don't question my feelings about Shinori!" he finally cried and left the room.

_You're so stupid Shuichi. I wasn't degrading you. I was just hoping that you can ask me for help._

* * *

"Eat, damn brat." Yukino placed a tray of food on the table beside the bed. She unlocked Fujisaki's chains.

"Just kill me." Fujisaki said.

"I'm not an idiot to kill you, dear cousin. Maybe next time, when you tell us where the last will is."

"I told you, I don't remember." Fujisaki said and sat up.

"What an annoying brat you are. And you stink!" Yukino said and exited the room.

Fujisaki stared at the awful looking food. He hadn't eaten for two days and he had no plans to eat the food in front of him. "Maybe I'll just starve myself to death."

He felt scared when he heard a loud thump on the window.

"Who's there?" he called out and covered his naked body with the dirty blanket on the bed.

Someone with a black outfit appeared and before he could shout, a cloth with liquid drug covered his mouth and nose, and then he passed out.

"Mission accomplished sir."

"Very well." Eiri replied on the other line."

The man carried Fujisaki and exited through the window before Yukino could return.

When the bitch returned, her face turned pale when he saw that Fujisaki was gone.

"I'm home!" Shinori shouted cheerfully while Shuichi hushed him.

"Baby, this isn't our home, we're just – just staying here."

"I don't understand Daddy."

"Shuichi, let him say whatever he wants to say." Eiri said.

Shuichi fetched Shinori from school and went straight to Eiri's apartment. Eiri was sitting on the living room couch, watching TV.

"What are you watching Mr. Uesugi?" Shinori ran towards the couch and sat on Eiri's lap.

"Shinori!" Shuichi warned his/their son and pulled Shinori away from Eiri.

"Daddy! I want to watch TV too!"

"No, you will do your assignment now." Shuichi said with a stern voice that Shinori looked down and cried.

_Oh my, he's very much like Shuichi. _Eiri thought.

"Let him rest for a bit Shuichi. Come here, Shinori kun, let's watch cartoons."

Shinori looked hopefully at Shuichi.

"Fine." Shuichi said and went to the kitchen.

"Look Mr. Uesugi! That's my favorite character!"

Eiri looked at the pink dog on the screen. "What dog is that?"

"That's Magic! Daddy promised to buy me a stuff toy like that on my birthday!"

"A Magic stuff toy huh?" Eiri noted to himself.

* * *

"Where am I?" Fujisaki opened his eyes and looked around the place.

"You're safe here." A man replied.

"Who are you?" Fujisaki sat up and realized that he was clothed.

"You don't need to know who I am. I was asked to rescue you from that mansion."

"You – you're a friend?"

"You can call it that way."

"Thanks. But, who ordered you?"  
Before the man could answer, his phone rang.

"Hello sir? Yes, he's wide awake now. Alright, I'll tell him to go here."

"So?" Fujisaki asked.

"I'll leave you here; someone will come to pick you up."

"Pick me up?" Fujisaki asked.

"Don't ask questions. Aren't you glad that you were rescued?"  
Fujisaki fell silent and waited patiently for whoever it was that rescued him.

From his point of view, he was inside an abandoned building. He hugged and warned himself.

"It's cold here."

"Then let me warm you up." he heard a voice say and before he could turn around, there were long and warm arms embracing him.

"I'm glad you're safe."

Fujisaki didn't need to turn around. Just from the smell of the man, he already knew who it was.

"Tatsuha kun."

* * *

"I'm going out. Be sure not to let anyone inside the apartment." Eiri ordered Shuichi who was cleaning the living room.

"Yes. What time are you coming back? Should I cook dinner for you?"

"No need. I'll be back at midnight." And with that, Eiri closed the door.

_Be safe, love._ Shuichi thought and blushed.

It was already 11pm and Shuichi tucked Shinori. He showered for a while and went to bed. Before that, he made sure that

All doors and windows are closed.

He didn't know what time it is, but Shinori's noise was the one who woke him up.

"Shinori. Be quiet. Daddy wants to sleep."

"Daddy! Look! Look! It's Magic! I'm so happy!"

Shuichi rubbed and focused his eyes on the seemingly pink stuff toy that his son was holding, and then he looked at the windows and realized it was already morning.

"Where did you get that?!"

"It was beside me when I woke up!" Shinori cuddled Magic.

Shuichi looked confused and when things finally became clear to him, he made his way to where Eiri is.

"Eiri!"

"What is it Shuichi? I'm busy working on my novel."

"Why did you give Shinori that stuff toy?!"

"What stuff toy are you talking about?"

"It was you who gave it to him!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mr. Uesugi?" Shinori peeked at the door and smiled at Eiri. "Thank you for giving Magic to me."

"It wasn't me, Shinori kun."

"Who else will give it to him! We're only three inside this apartment and I wasn't the one who gave it to him!" Shuichi said in an annoyed tone.

"It wasn't you Mr. Uesugi?"

Eiri stood up and grabbed his mug of coffee, ignoring the two pink haired guys. Shinori followed him to the kitchen.

"I know who gave that to you Shinori kun."

Shuichi listened intently.

"That's from Santa. It's a belated Christmas gift from him because you behaved and studied hard." Eiri said and patted Shinori's head.

Shinori's face lit up. "Did you hear that Daddy? Mr. Uesugi said it's from Santa!" he jumped.

Eiri met Shuichi's glare. His glare was saying _'Are you trying to win me by giving gifts to Shinori?_

Eiri walked past Shuichi and whispered. "It's not what you think."

Then he locked himself up on his study again.

* * *

Their first two weeks at Eiri's apartment was hard for Shuichi. Eiri had been teasing and seducing him that he ended up relieving himself inside the bathroom. Shinori on the other hand received seven gifts, which he believed came from Santa. Eiri always locks himself on the study whenever Shinori is around. Three days ago, Eiri was out for the whole day. He said he's meeting up with his editor, but Shuichi knew he was attending Yukari's birthday party.

Fujisaki was safe, and was hiding at Tatsuha's care. Eiri smirked when he found out that the Seguchis were panicking and even hired Tatsuha to look for Fujisaki.

"I can't believe they'll be this stupid." Eiri said to Tatsuha. They met up at a bar to talk about a lot of things.

"I tried my best not to laugh when they hired me." Tatsuha said and drank his third beer.

"Be careful, Tat, even if they are in a panic like this, Tohma is still Tohma. He's intelligent and he's powerful. If he finds out we are hiding his dear cousin, I'm sure he'll kill us."

"Oh? Maybe he'll kill me, but not you!"

Eiri scowled.

"Com'n Aniki. We both know he likes you and not our sister."

"Sorry, I don't prefer older men."

"But you like younger guys huh?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Not what, but who. I'm talking about Shuichi Shindou. So tell me, how is it like to live with a former whore?"

"Shut up. We haven't done anything yet."

"Yet." Tatsuha repeated. "What about his son? Why are you so interested in knowing his mother?"

"Speaking of that, what have you found out? I already kept my promise. I ordered for Fujisaki to be rescued. You should know by now who Shinori's mother is and how Shuichi met her."

"Oh yeah, about that. I'll send you the details tomorrow because I still need to find some papers regarding that matter."

"Right, let's go home now, before someone sees us."

* * *

"Welcome home, Mr. Uesugi!" Shinori shouted once Eiri opened the door.

"Shinori! Your voice is too loud!" Shuichi hushed his son.

Eiri looked down at those golden orbs and then at those amethyst ones.

Shuichi gave him a what – the – fuck look.

Eiri smirked and went straight to where his laptop is.

Before he could open his laptop, he saw a thin piece of colorful paper on the table. He looked at it and realized it was Shinori's drawing.

He looked at the deformed humans beside a large apartment. Surely, the two pink haired ones are Shinori and Shuichi. But instead of the usual brown haired woman on Shinori's drawings, he saw a tall blonde haired guy.

Shuichi peeked inside Eiri's study. He knew about Shinori's drawing and he wanted to see Eiri's reaction.

_Damnit, I can't figure out his reaction._

True enough, Eiri was just staring at it, not showing any emotion. He placed the drawing on his drawer and proceeded to work on his novel.

Shuichi bit his lip. _What was that all about? Did he like it or not? Damnit Eiri. You're so hard to figure out. _He went to the kitchen and sulked. Shinori was already asleep on their bedroom.

Eiri on the other hand opened his email. "Great. It's from Tatsuha."

_Aniki, I already searched for the 20 people who ordered the drug. 19 people said they don't know Shuichi Shindou. The 20__th__ person is you. Can't you remember if you gave Shuichi the drug? He's not on the list of those who ordered. Well, I'm sorry I didn't found out about his wife._

_Tatsuha._

"Shit!" Eiri hissed and almost threw his laptop. But he decided to calm down by going to the kitchen to drink some beer.

He spotted Shuichi who was sitting on one of the counters as if getting pissed with an invisible thing.

"You look like an idiot." Eiri said and sipped his beer.

Shuichi jumped in surprise and held his chest. "You gave me a heart attack."

"That's because you really look like an idiot." He glared at Shuichi.

_Hey, is he mad at me? _Shuichi looked afraid at those tiger eyes that were staring at him. He decided to go to his room before Eiri could pounce on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eiri grabbed his wrist and slammed the beer on the kitchen tiles.

"Eiri, you're hurting me, let go –

"Damn you Shuichi. Damn you!" Eiri shouted and pinned a confused Shuichi on the wall.

Shuichi gulped. He was not in a very good position. "Eiri, you smell like alcohol. You're drunk. Please let go of me I want to-

"You want me." Eiri stated and kissed Shuichi.

Hard.

Really hard.

That Shuichi couldn't breathe and needed to pull away from Eiri.

Eiri took this as an invitation to kiss his neck. He pinned Shuichi's arms with one hand and travel his other hand on Shuichi's lower body, touching and fumbling him.

"S –Stop it Eiri. Please."

Eiri wasn't hearing anything. He ripped Shuichi's top and bit his nipple.

_This is not good. He's very drunk. Oh shit. I should've slept earlier! Ah! Augh, what a brutal guy!_

Eiri unzipped his own pants and pulled down Shuichi's underwear. He spread Shuichi's trembling legs and prepared to push himself in.

"Please. Please Eiri." Shuichi was crying. "Don't do it please."

"Are you going to stop me with your tears again?" Eiri glared at him.

"Please." Shuichi's voice was almost a whisper. "I'm not – I'm not a whore anymore."

When Eiri snapped back to reality, a major headache greeted him that he clutched his head with his fists.

"Aaaah!" he shouted and kneeled on the floor, then afterwards fainted.

"Wh – what – Eiri – are you –

Shuichi panicked. He wore his pants before helping Eiri. "Eiri? Eiri? Are you alright?" he carried Eiri by placing the blonde's arm over his shoulder. "Hey wake up, you're so heavy!"

He dragged Eiri towards the nearest bedroom his body could find. He gulped and opened the door. He placed Eiri on the bed.

"Damnit, my shoulder." He cursed and massaged his aching joint. He looked at Eiri and placed his hand on his forehead. "Good. It's not a fever. Just a migraine. Just a migraine, Shuichi. He needs rest."

"S – Shuichi." Eiri mumbled.

Shuichi's heart leapt. _He's calling my name? _

"Shuichi." the still sleeping Eiri called him.

"Ei – Eiri, I'm here."

Eiri opened his eyes and smiled. "You're here."

Shuichi blushed as he saw that smile. Eiri sat up and rested his head on Shuichi's shoulder.

Shuichi's heart beat faster. He could feel Eiri's soft lips on his neck, slowly traveling on his chin, his cheeks and finally to his own lips. It was a sweet kiss, unlike the kiss that Eiri gave earlier when they were in the kitchen. Shuichi's body couldn't move and he allowed Eiri's tongue to enter his mouth. Seconds later, he was slowly pushed down on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned while Eiri was pulling down Shuichi's underwear. He inserted a finger while his mouth was busy sucking Shuichi's nipple.

Shuichi couldn't think straight. He kept on mumbling and producing sounds that were seductive to Eiri's ear. They were both naked now. Eiri removed his finger, spread Shuichi's legs and sucked him.

"Uhn. Ah!" Shuichi groaned. He bit his lip and grabbed the sheets. He felt his body arching forward with every suck. "Eiri."

Eiri kissed him again and pushed himself inside Shuichi.

"Ah!" Shuichi panted. "Ah!" Eiri thrust more and Shuichi gasped louder. He gripped Eiri's arm. "Hn, slowly."

Eiri pushed slowly just as Shuichi wanted. "I want to thrust hard."

Shuichi opened his legs wider, permitting Eiri to do what he wants. He kneeled down, raised Shuichi's legs to his shoulder and push himself deeply and fast. He looked at Shuichi's body. Both of them were sweating. Shuichi was panting heavily. "I want – I want to come."

"Not yet."

"But Eiri –

He pulled away from Shuichi and sat on the bed. He pulled Shuichi on top of him and started thrusting again.

"Hn, no – stop. It hurts."

"But you like it." Eiri insisted.

"Come. I'll come."

And without another word Shuichi came. Eiri followed shortly. Shuichi panted and fell on top of Eiri. The blonde held his cheek and kissed him deeply. Thrusting a few times and finally pulled out. He continued to kiss Shuichi, while his hands were traveling on Shuichi's pink hair. When they finished kissing, Shuichi lay his head on Eiri's chest and felt his heartbeat until he fell asleep. Eiri, sensing that Shu was asleep; he gently laid the brat on the bed and slept as well.

Meanwhile, at the Seguchi mansion. Some men wearing black reported to Tohma's room.

"Sir, we found out where Eiri Uesugi is."

* * *

Kyaa! There's chapter 12! Yatta! Sorry for updating so late! I was busy doing some comic. If you want to read it, it's on

s m a c k j e e v e s (dot) c o m (just erase the spaces ok? And look for this comic: photoshoot.)and comment!

Another poll! This will help me finish my story. I can't decide since I both like them for Suguru.

Will it be Tat x Suguru

Or

Hiro x Suguru

Please vote!

**Next chapter: Eiri and Shuichi are in good terms now, doing 'this and that' whenever their son is asleep. Hiro wakes up from his depression and starts to look for his Suguru. A change awaits Shinori and! And, a major angst will be awaiting Shuichi.**

**Please review!**

And I haven't forgotten about Who is Eiri's Star.

Thanks to those who reviewed!


	13. The Plot Thickens

**Chapter 13**

**The Plot Thickens**

"Hey. Shuichi. Shinori's asleep."

Shuichi, who was cleaning the bathroom, stopped scrubbing and looked at the person talking to him.

"I said Shinori's asleep."

"Oh." Shuichi replied and continued scrubbing the wall tiles.

"What 'oh?!'" Eiri slapped the sponge that was on Shuichi's hand and pulled him for a kiss.

"What a horny guy." Shuichi commented.

"I'm horny huh?" he removed Shuichi's bandana, top and pulled down his shorts.

"Wait! We just did it earlier when Shinori was at school! H – hey! Put me down! Ah!"

Eiri turned on the shower and took off his own clothes. "Let's take a bath together."

"No!" Shuichi splashed water on Eiri's chest and attempted to go out of the bathroom when Eiri grabbed him fast.

"Just give it up." Eiri whispered and locked the bathroom door.

Shuichi wrapped his arms on Eiri's shoulders and returned the kiss that the blonde gave him. "So are we going to take a bath or what?" Shuichi whispered and bit Eiri's ear.

"Damnit, don't do that again!" He pushed himself inside Shuichi immediately as his revenge.

"Argh! Ah! Nn, Eiri baka." Shuichi managed to curse.

"Shuichi. You're tensed. Relax a bit."

"I – I – Eiri."

"What is it?" he said while thrusting and fumbling Shuichi.

"I wanna come."

"No way! We just started it!"

He sobbed. "But I wanna come now."

"Ah, geez. You never change." Eiri grumbled and allowed him to come.

"Nghn… it feels good Eiri."

"Alright, let's begin again."

"What! No! No more! I'm tired! Ah, gawd, stop it!"

"You're so noisy!" Eiri kissed him to shut him up and prepared to enter Shuichi again.

"Here I co –

"Daaaaddddy!"

The two of them froze in a weird position.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang

"Daddy! Open the door I wanna pee!"

Shuichi hurriedly wore his clothes and Eiri hid behind the shower curtain.

"What are you doing! Hurry up and get dressed!" he said to Eiri. "What if he sees you naked?"

"That's why I'm hiding!" Eiri hissed.

"I thought he was asleep?!"

"Believe me! I saw him sleeping!"

"Daddy! Are you there?! I wanna pee. It's coming out!" Shinori kept on knocking on the door.

"O – oh. Y – yes honey, wait up. Um, ok I'm gonna open the door ok?"

Shinori hurriedly ran to the toilet seat. "Pee. Pee."

Shuichi laughed nervously. "Are you done now? Com'n let's go to sleep."

"I heard Mr. Uesugi's voice here. Where is he? Is he hiding?"

Eiri gulped. Behind the shower curtain, he could see Shinori's shadow. Shinori reached out his hand to slide the curtain.

Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Ahaha, Daddy, you have a funny face."

"I – I do? Haha, ah, yeah, com'n you're just imagining things. Mr. Uesugi's not naked and hiding inside."

Eiri bumped his head silently on the wall. _Baka Shuichi. You're not good at making lies!_

"Naked?" Shinori repeated.

"Ha? Ah, ano, I mean, I think Mr. Uesugi's sleeping now, so let's sleep now too ok?"

"Alright." Shinori smiled at his dad. "By the way Daddy, why are your clothes wet? And your hair is messy."

_Damn kid! Just go to sleep! _Eiri scratched his head.

"I um, I was cleaning the bathroom, honey. And, I'm really tired now, so let's sleep." Before Shinori could comment again, he carried his son towards their room. Eiri wrapped a towel around his waist and grumbled.

_Hehe, thanks for saving me Shinori kun. _Shuichi kissed his son and tucked him to bed. "I thought I would be eaten by that wolf."

Eiri on the other hand sulked inside his bedroom. He touched the other side of his bed and imagined that Shuichi was lying beside him. He crumpled the sheets out of frustration. Sure, they did it twice this day, but he doesn't know why he is so unsatisfied. He got up and peeked inside Shuichi and Shinori's room.

Shuichi was singing an unfamiliar song while playing with his son's hair. When he was sure that Shinori was asleep, he turned around to turn the lamp off, but instead he saw Eiri looking at him.

They stared at each other's eyes and Shuichi was the one to talk first.

"Um, hi."

"I was just checking if I forgot to close all the doors." Eiri said.

"Ok." Shuichi replied. Eiri made a spare glance before turning away.

"Um, Eiri."

He turned around to face Shuichi.

"Um, g – good night."

"Hn." Eiri replied and closed their door. When he went back to his room, he examined the sample of the drug that caused Shinori's burn and placed it on the medicine cabinet, mixing it with other vitamins and pain relievers.

"Drugs that make women pregnant immediately huh?"

* * *

The next day

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up, I'll be late for school."

"Mn, Shinori, two minutes more."

"But Daddy…. Daddy? Daddy, why is your forehead hot?"

"Huh?" Shuichi cracked an eye open and suddenly his vision became blurry and the whole room was spinning. _Argh, my head aches, and I can't stand up._

"I can take a bath by myself Daddy, don't worry. I'm a big kid now. I'm six years old and I'm turning seven next month!"

"Ah, yeah." He tried to sit up but then he fell on the floor.

"Daddy! Daddy! What happened?" Shinori shouted and cried.

Eiri who was at the kitchen heard a loud thump followed by Shinori's sobs. He ran to their room and found an unconscious Shuichi lying on the floor.

"What happened?!" Eiri asked Shinori and placed Shuichi on the bed.

"I don't know. Daddy's body is hot and he suddenly fell when he stood up."

"Don't worry Shinori kun." He felt Shuichi's temperature. "It's just a fever."

"A fever? What is that?"

"Umn, Shinori."

"Daddy? Are you ok now? Mr. Uesugi said you have a fever."

"Don't talk. I'll send Shinori to school, just take a rest."

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said weakly and fell asleep.

"Well, Shinori kun, it looks like I'll also be the one to fetch you later."

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Hi Yukari."

"Daddy!" Yukari jumped and hugged Eiri once she saw him on their school. "I miss you, where have you been?"

"Have you been a good girl?"

Shinori peeked on the window of their classroom and saw Eiri and Yukari. "Boy, they sure look happy." He smiled and when he turned around he saw a group of grade two students gather around him.

"So, ugly Shindou, give us your food."

"But I don't have food today."

"Heh, that's silly!" one of the students pushed him on the door. "Give it to us now or we'll beat you up!"

"I said I don't have food today! My dad is sick and –

"Oh that pink haired adult?"

"Yeah, it's funny; I don't know why such a guy has pink hair."

And the whole group laughed including some of Shinori's classmates.

"My dad is a good person! Don't laugh at him!"

Yukari entered their classroom together with his dad.

"Boo! Ugly Shinori's crying! Haha, are you really a man?" one of the bullies teased.

"Stop saying that he's ugly, fat ass!"

Eiri looked at who was talking and raised an eyebrow. _Nice going kid._

"Oh, it's Serizawa! Hah. You're going to protect this ugly kid?"

"You're the one who's ugly! Look at yourself! You're as fat as a taxi cab. And you're ugly as a zombie!"

The whole class laughed.

"Damnit, I won't forget this Serizawa." The bully said and returned to their classroom together with the other grade 2 students.

Eiri went out of the classroom.

"Um, thank you Serizawa kun." Shinori bowed and smiled at him.

Serizawa, a spiky blue haired kid as tall as Shinori blushed. "Hmph." He replied and went to his own seat.

Yukari stomped towards her seat and glared at Shinori.

"Why are you glaring at him Uesugi?" Serizawa glared back for Shinori.

"Huh? N – No, you're just imagining things, Sei kun." Yukari said with her sweet tone. _Why must my crush protect this weakling?_

Meanwhile, in front of another classroom, some grade two students were crying and holding their ears and nose.

"Students, why are you crying?"

"Sensei! A tall blonde guy pinched our ears and our nose!"

"Sensei! He hit us with his fist!"

At the far end of the corridor, Eiri smirked.

"I feel like a nice guy."

* * *

Eiri returned to his apartment and went straight to Shuichi's room.

"Eiri?"

"You want soup?"

"No, I don't want to eat."

"But you can't take medicine if you don't eat a thing."

"But I feel like I'm gonna vomit."

"Geez, I bought soup ok? You're gonna eat, whether you like it or not."

Shuichi sat up and looked at the bowl of soup in front of him, before he can grab the spoon, it was already on Eiri's hands.

"Payback for last time. I'm gonna feed you."

Shuichi doesn't have the energy to argue and let Eiri do what he wants.

"Good boy" Eiri smirked and fed Shuichi.

"How's Shinori?"

"I sent him to school earlier and he's ok. There were grade 2 bullies that kept on pestering him."

"Oh them? Shinori told me stories about them and how they always tease my son." He sipped his soup. "But then there's always this Sei Serizawa who protects him. I'm gonna thank that kid one day."

"Heh. An overprotective dad huh?" he smirked again and placed the bowl on the side table. "I'll go get your medicine."

"No, it's ok, I already got it when you and Shinori were at school. Here." He showed Eiri a white tablet.

"Ok." Eiri sat back and gave Shuichi a glass of water. "Drink it now."

Shuichi popped it open and placed it on his tongue, afterwards, drank water. "Thanks for the meal." He smiled.

"Get well soon." Eiri said in a cold tone, but kissed Shuichi on the forehead.

"Hey." Shuichi blushed and touched the kissed spot. "You don't have to do that."

That night, Shuichi still felt a little ill. He placed his hand on his forehead and felt his temperature. "Damn, that pain reliever didn't work. I might as well drink another one."

He forced himself to stand up and go to the kitchen where the medicine cabinet is. He looked for his pain reliever and got a glass of water. He looked at the other medicine that was on the cabinet. He shrugged and got another white tablet.

"Might as well, take two."

And he drank two medicines with one gulp.

"What are you doing here?" Eiri appeared.

"Uh, my head aches, so I drank medicine." Shuichi said.

Eiri pulled him for a hug.

"Hey." Shuichi said weakly.

"Good, you don't have fever anymore."

"You don't have to hug me just for that."

"You don't want to hug? Then let's try kissing."

"Gah!" Shuichi placed his palm on the blonde's lips before it could land on his own.

"You don't want my kiss." Eiri said coldly and walked away.

"Ah! Wait!" Shuichi called him back. "I – I don't want to kiss because you might catch my fever."

"Heh." Eiri smirked. And carried Shuichi - bridal style - to his room.

"Huh! What! Why! I can't!" Shuichi protested. Eiri dropped him roughly on his bed.

"Um, Eiri, let's talk about this." His whole body was shivering. "Ah, I'm sick. I – I have a fever – you might –

"You talk too much." Eiri silenced him with his kiss and removed Shuichi's clothes.

"Why? Ah, stop biting me! I need to go back to my room – ah! Shinori might – Ah! I said stop biting me!"

"I'm hungry. I didn't have dinner."

"So?"

"So, I'm gonna eat you."

"No way!" Shuichi shouted.

"Sh, we don't want to wake up Shinori kun, right?" he kissed Shuichi again, exploring his mouth with his tongue. It slowly traveled to his chest then to his nipples then to his navel and down his…

"AAAAAAAAH! EIRI!"

* * *

"Daddy? Are you ok now? You look like you didn't sleep." Shinori asked his dad while they were eating breakfast. Eiri on the other hand, drank his coffee silently and went to the living room.

"Erm, Shinori." Shuichi said nervously. "Ah, - um." He thought of what to say. "Oh, don't you like to eat fruits? They will make your skin glow."

Shinori looked at his dad. "Will it remove my burn Daddy?" he asked innocently.

Shuichi bit his tongue and kept quiet. Eiri glanced at them.

"Shinori kun, if you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school."

"Huh?!" Shinori hurriedly ate his food and grabbed Shuichi's arm. "Daddy! Let's go now!"

"Uh, yeah." Shuichi said weakly and smiled at Eiri.

"Wait, Shuichi." Eiri cornered him.

"Um, Shinori will be late and um,

"Yes, I know. Just listen first ok? I will be the one to fetch Shinori later -

"Eiri you don't have to!"

"I insist. Well, let's just say, I want to see my daughter at school too. And, you just recovered from your fever, so -

"But Eiri, I'm really really ok!"

"Daddy? I'll be late, where are you Daddy?" Shinori called out. He was outside the apartment now and Shuichi was still inside.

"Ok, let's put it this way. I want you to stay here because I'm going out at noon. If you go out and fetch Shinori later, there'll be no one to keep an eye on the house. Got it?"

Shuichi shrugged as if he had no choice.

"Good. See you later then."

"Eiri –

Eiri turned around.

"Just take care of my son."

"Yeah."

"Daddy!"

"Yes, yes, Shinori. Wait for me." Shuichi said and closed the door after waving at Eiri.

"Watch out for my surprise, Shuichi Shindou." Eiri said as Shinori and Shuichi went out.

That noon, Shuichi felt a little ill again. He vomited three times in just an hour that he decided to stay at the bathroom for a while. When he was sure that he's not feeling dizzy anymore, he went out of the bathroom and slid the door closed. He went to the kitchen to drink water.

He glanced at the clock and almost spat the water he was drinking. How long has he been inside the bathroom? He was sure it was around 12 when he started feeling ill. It was now three pm, and his son was still not home.

Same goes for Eiri.

He hastily flipped the telephone directory that was placed beside the cordless phone. "Damnit, of all numbers, why isn't Eiri's number listed here?" he panicked. His son should've been making his assignment now, or playing with his toys, or watching TV with Eiri.

"Damn you blondie! Where did you bring my son!" he crumpled his pink hair and started sobbing, a worried look on his face.

As if on cue, the telephone started ringing.

He picked up the phone at once, forgetting instantly that Eiri ordered him not to answer any calls no matter how long or endless the telephone rang.

"H – Hello?" Shuichi almost choke back his words.

"I think I told you before that you shouldn't pick up calls specially –

"Where the heck are you Eiri Uesugi?! Where's my son! What happened!? You're not going to tell me you had an accident or something right? Don't tell me he's been kidnapped because I don't have –

"For goodness sake Shuichi. Shut up."

"So where's my son!" he shouted on top of his lungs that the dog next door started barking, while the ones around Eiri started looking at his cell phone.

"Shuichi, could you please calm down? I want you to –

"Oh, no… here it comes. Its bad news right? Oh please don't tell me it's bad news. I can't handle it if…

"Come to the Tokyo hospital. Room 301. Shinori's here." Eiri said clearly and hung up.

Upon hearing the faint sound of a busy line, Shuichi dropped the phone on the ground and started crying. "Shinori. What happened? I'll never forgive Eiri if something happens to you." He whispered repeatedly.

He got up, and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

He dreaded the place. As soon as he entered, he felt like he had to puke again. The last time that he was here, it was to give birth to Shinori.

And now, it was for Shinori again.

He hurriedly ran to the room that Eiri said to him. on the way, he kept on cursing Eiri for whatever reason that his son ended up in the hospital.

"Sir, please, don't run –

"Nurse, where's room 301? I can't find it."

"Room 301 is currently occupied privately. What business do you –

"Please nurse, tell me where it is. My son is in there and –

Just then Shuichi saw a door swung open. A second after, he saw Eiri's blonde head peek behind it.

"Sir Uesugi, this guy here –

"Yes, I know. It's ok. I'm waiting for him."

The nurse smiled at Shuichi who was glaring at Eiri. She bowed in front of Eiri and walked away.

Shuichi ran towards the blonde and slapped him hard on the face.

"What was that for!" Eiri grabbed Shuichi's arm as it was preparing for another slap.

"How dare you Eiri! How dare you! If my son doesn't recover –

"Relax! Nothing serious happened ok? Shinori's fine, just sleeping."

Shuichi escaped from Eiri's grasp and ran towards the bed where Shinori lay.

He gasped and covered his mouth. His son's face was completely covered with white bandages. He looked at the body. There were no injuries whatsoever.

"What's the meaning of this?" Shuichi looked at Eiri with full hatred yet worried face. Eiri rested his back on the wall and scratched his head. Before he could answer however, the door opened.

"Ah, Mr. Uesugi. I consulted with the other doctors and they said it's ok to bring Shinori home tomorrow morning. You have to bring him here after a week so we can remove the bandages." The man looked at Shuichi. "You must be Shinori kun's dad."

"Yeah I am." Shuichi tried hard not to cry. "What happened to him doctor? Why is his face covered with bandages?"

"You don't know?" the doctor asked and looked quizzically at Eiri.

"It's ok doctor, I'll be the one to explain to him."

Once the doctor left, Shuichi fell on his knees as a sudden feeling of dizziness enveloped him.

"Are you ok?" Eiri tapped him but he slapped the hand.

"Explain to me. I have the right to know. What happened?!"

Eiri sighed. "Ok. The truth is, after I went out eariler, I fetched Shinori at school."

Shuichi looked up and Eiri continued. "We went to the hospital and talked to one of the most skilled doctors here. I asked for Shinori's burnt mark to be removed."

Shuichi's eyes widened and he turned to look at his son. "So that explains why he has those bandages."

"Yes. And apparently, you'll be the one staying here for tonight. He was so scared because you weren't around. I told him that it's a surprise for you and that he shouldn't be scared."

"Yes, I was surprised." Shuichi said in a totally toneless voice. "But you should've consult me first –

"And what? If I consult you, you'll just decline and –

"That because I don't have money!" Shuichi cried again.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I know you'll say that."

"Then why? Why do you have to do this?! I can't pay for this."

"Would you think of your son first?! When I saw him at school, he looked like an outcast! Even a girl - my daughter bullies him! He's scared of other people! He's scared of insults!"

Shuichi embraced himself and cried. "I know that. But I couldn't do anything. That's why I'm working as a maid right? I'm saving up for his operation. But as always, financial problems arise in the Shindou family. I can't take it anymore!"

"That's why, I'm the one to pay for his operation." Eiri said.

Shuichi stopped crying and continue to stare at the ground. He tightened his embrace on himself. He couldn't think straight. Did he hear that right? Was Eiri really the one to pay for the bills? Just then he felt a soft hand on his chin. It lifted his face so that he looked straightly at Eiri's eyes.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy, right?" Eiri said in a soothing voice that Shuichi gave up and embraced the man in front of him.

He smirked. "Baka. And you even slapped me in the face earlier."

* * *

He fetched the two the next day. They went straight back to the apartment and had lunch.

"Daddy, when will I remove these bandages? I can't eat properly."

"We'll have it removed five days from now." Shuichi smiled and patted Shinori's pink hair. Eiri was making his coffee and was making glances at the two of them.

"Shinori kun looks like a mummy." Shuichi said and the two of them laughed. Eiri couldn't help but give a smile.

"Ah!" Shinori jumped from his seat and ran to Eiri. "Mr. Uesugi! You smiled!"

Shuichi blushed a deep shade of red and ran to get his son. Eiri blushed as well, but ignored the kid's comment.

"Sorry." Shuichi whispered to him and continued to feed Shinori.

Eiri went to his study area and locked his door.

"You know Daddy, when I was in the hospital, I was so scared because you weren't there."

"Really?" Shuichi said.

"Yeah! But Mr. Uesugi said I shouldn't be afraid. He even held my hand and he was inside the room during the operation!"

Shuichi gulped. _That wasn't like Eiri. _He looked at his son continue to tell stories about his operation and how Eiri was being good to him.

- then Daddy, he said that you will be surprised. You know Daddy, he could also be a daddy to me."

Shuichi's eyes widened. He stood up to clean the table and to wash the dishes. He was followed by a confused Shinori. He drowned himself about the pain the past brought him. How it was difficult to raise a child alone. How difficult it was to tell a lie.

He felt warm arms around his waist. As he looked down, he saw Shinori's bandaged covered face.

"You look sad Daddy."

Shuichi wiped a tear that fell down and hugged his son. "Daddy's not sad, honey." He stood up and smiled. "You can go play with your toys now. You will be back at school after we remove your bandage.

"Okay." Shinori smiled and went to their room.

"He can also be a daddy to you huh?" he whispered to himself and bit his lip. All of a sudden, he felt dizzy and he started vomiting again.

"Shit." He muttered and wiped his mouth. "I better go for a check up."

-------------------

And so he found himself standing in front of the very same clinic where he was told that he was pregnant six years ago.

He knocked a few times before entering. The place hasn't changed. It was still small yet tidy.

"What can we do for you?" a nurse asked.

"Er, I'm here to see Dr. Matsumoto."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, no. I'm afraid I don't have."

"Well then, please come back –

"Is that you Shuichi Shindou?" a voice erupted from the room.

"Ah, do you know him doctor?"

"Of course, silly. Shuichi, come here."

"Yes." Shuichi said and followed the doctor to a much smaller room.

"So, what brings you back here?" the doctor said once they were inside. "How are you and how's your baby?"

"The kid's fine. He's six years old now." He smiled. "And I went here because, lately, I'm feeling dizzy, and I always vomit."

"Uh – huh." The doctor scribbled something on his paper. "What else? Does your head hurt so much?" he asked, afraid that Shuichi has something serious like a brain tumor.

"Uh, no. Nothing like that doctor." He replied. "Though, I feel like I'm about to pass out whenever I work."

"Shuichi. do you remember the feeling when I told you six years ago that you were pregnant?"

"Uh – huh. I didn't believe you at first right?"

"Yeah, and believe it or not, I must say that you are pregnant once again."

"Ah, so that was it." Shuichi said casually and laughed. In another second he froze. "I'm what?!" he shouted and slammed his palm on the table between them.

"It's exactly what you heard Shuichi. Congratulations. You're pregnant again."

"No." He whispered to himself. "No – I mean, that's not true – it can't be! I was – I didn't – wait a minute." Shuichi recalled the past and how Shinori ended up forming on his stomach. "I drank some drug back then." He said to the doctor. "But, really, I didn't drink something like that again!"

"I assume, you don't like the baby. Shall I prescribe some abortion pills now?" Dr. Matsumoto said.

Shuichi bit his lip and closed his eyes. He recalled every medicine that he drank for the past month. _Yeah, I had a fever last time and I remember I drank a pain killer. Other than that – _

"Other than that –

"Shuichi?"

"I'm sorry doctor. I have to leave." He bowed down as a sign of respect and hurried away.

He ran towards the busy street and made a turn towards a tall and familiar apartment. He breathed in and exhaled all his worries.

He knocked on the door and several seconds later, he heard some shuffling noise.

The door opened and in front of Shuichi was a brunette tall guy.

"Long time no see." Shuichi greeted.

"Yeah." The guy replied and opened the door wide for Shuichi to come in.

"How are you, Hiro?" Shuichi examined his best friend. He looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks and he had dark curves under his eyes.

"Not fine." Hiro admitted and slumped on the couch.

"Still thinking about him?"

"Yeah." Hiro said and covered his face with one hand. "I don't know what to do. I mean, I don't know where to start. I want to find him. But if I find him, will he forgive me for abandoning him and not even looking for him for the past six years?"

"I'm sure he will forgive you –

"No. I don't think so." Hiro replied negatively. Shuichi looked around Hiro's apartment. Before, it was very clean. Not a sign of dirt could be seen. But now, the floor was covered with crumpled paper, candy wrappers, chopsticks, instant noodle cups and bottles of beer.

He sighed. "What have you been doing these days? I'm sorry I haven't got the time to visit you."

"I understand. Family matters right?"

"Um, well, yeah." Shuichi scratched his head. "Sorry." He mumbled and picked up the trash. "How long are you going to sulk Hiro?"

"Dunno." He replied sarcastically. "Why are you here anyway?" he watched Shuichi pick up a pair of chopsticks.

"I've got something to tell you. If you're interested, that is."

"So, what is it?" Hiro picked up a can of unopened beer and decided to drink it.

"Alright. You have to promise me that you won't tell it to anyone. Not even to Maiko."

"Yeah, so what's up?" he gulped his beer and stuck out his tongue when he realized it wasn't cold.

"Hiro. I'm pregnant again."

Hiro vomited his beer and wiped his mouth. "Oh shit. What did you say?"

Shuichi sighed and sat on the dusty sofa. "Pregnant again. With him - again."

"Crap. With that drug lord Uesugi again?! What were you thinking Shuichi?!"

"I don't know. It wasn't his fault. I accidentally drank that stupid drug. And then –

"That's not the point! You slept with him! I thought you didn't want to be with him anymore!"

"I love him Hiro!" Shuichi burst into tears. "I love him."

"Geez. Don't cry dummy." Hiro hugged his best friend. "We have the same situation I think. You, falling in love with a drug lord and me -

- falling in love with someone in an assassination clan." Shuichi finished for him. Hiro told him the story about how Fujisaki was taken away from him by a man named Seguchi Tohma, years ago.

"But we're not the same Hiro." Shuichi stood up and patted his best friend's long hair. "If you really love him, you'll look for him."

Hiro fell silent and slumped on his sofa.

"I'll go now." Shuichi said and exited Hiro's apartment.

"I'll look for him, Shuichi."

* * *

Once Shuichi arrived back at Eiri's apartment, he locked himself inside the bathroom and slumped on the dry tiles. "Shit." He muttered. "I was reckless! I drank something I shouldn't have. How could I forget that that drug almost looks like a pain killer." he cried and punched the tiles. "I was reckless!" _how the hell did that drug got mixed with the pain killers? Shit!_

He heard a knock o the door. "Shuichi? Are you there?" he heard Eiri's voice.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself. "Com'n Shuichi! Think!"

"Shuichi?"

He wiped his tears and washed his face so that Eiri wouldn't suspect he was crying. He sighed and forced a smile.

The door slid open.

"I thought you flushed yourself." Eiri glared at him. "Hey, why is your face wet."

"I washed my face." He said and coughed a little to cover up for his rough voice.

"So," Eiri cornered him on the wall and stroke Shuichi's face with the back of his hand. "- will you come to my bed? Shinori's sleeping now." He had a smirk on his face.

"Um, Eiri, I'm –

"I'm not accepting no for an answer." He said and carried Shuichi and dropped him on the couch.

Shuichi trembled as Eiri began licking his cheek. "Eiri, um, please listen to me –

But Eiri was busy satisfying his himself.

"Eiri, please." Shuichi tried to push him away. "Please listen to me, I have something to tell you."

"I'll listen to it later." Eiri said impatiently and ripped Shuichi's pants. "See? This little one here wants me to suck him."

He licked the tip of Shuichi's cock and sucked him afterwards.

"Ah! Eiri!" Shuichi trembled and gripped the sofa. "Eiri! Wait! I said wait! Stop please –

And indeed, Eiri stopped himself.

Shuichi wiped his tear and looked at Eiri frightfully. He cleared up his throat and combed his hair with his hand. "Look, Eiri, I just wanted to –

"Shut up." Eiri hissed.

"Eiri. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry to refuse having sex and –

"I said shut up!" Eiri hissed again and covered Shuichi's mouth with his hand. His golden tiger – like eyes were like scanning for a prey.

Shuichi trembled. _He really is mad! Oh no, what should I do? I can't tell him I'm pregnant with his kid in a situation like this! Oh please. Please! I hope he doesn't do something bad to me. _Shuichi shut his eyes.

Eiri bit his lip and grabbed Shuichi, their clothes and dragged the brat inside their room, where Shinori was sleeping.

"Stay there."

"Eiri I –

"Shuichi, listen to me. Stay there. Do not open the door no matter what. Understood? Do - not – open - it. Just hide there with Shinori."

"Wh – Why? What's happening?"

"I'll tell you later ok? It's for your own good. Remember: Do not open the door until I say it's safe. Got it?"

Shuichi nodded and the next thing he knew, the door was slammed to his face. Eiri was locking them inside.

He didn't know if it was a good thing or not. He can't understand the situation. Is it because he refused sex – is that why Eiri's locking him up? Is this some kind of punishment? How long will Eiri lock them inside?

But all negative thoughts were erased as soon as Shuichi heard an unfamiliar voice. He pressed his ear on the door and listened to the conversation.

"How did you know that I live here?" he heard Eiri say coldly. "How did you get a key? What are you doing here?"

"Ho. One question at a time, Eiri san. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah, I'm so happy I want to do a cartwheel." Eiri said sarcastically. "So, why are you here? My dear brother – in – law?"

The man in front of Eiri smiled. "Eiri san. You're still cold. I brought a present." Tohma raised a box of doughnuts and placed it on the center table – to which a bright box of crayons lay. Eiri gulped.

"Crayons? Why are there crayons in your apartment, Eiri san? You're not letting a kid live –

"Of course not." Eiri grabbed the crayons and tossed it on the couch. "That's Yukari's. I accidentally brought it here. It was on the pocket of my luggage."

"I see." Tohma smiled brightly, though not – so - convinced with Eiri's reason. "Yukari really misses you. You should go back to the mansion and leave this apartment."

"Then what? Listen to your sister's babbling all the time? No thanks. Really. I want to get straight to the point, Tohma. Why are you here? And how did you get a key?"

"How did I get a key? That's simple. I bought this whole place yesterday. I'm here because I want to. I want to visit you."

"What for? I'm not a kid anymore –

"Yeah, yeah. You can say that." Tohma waved his hand casually. "Eiri san. I think you're forgetting something."

Shuichi had to really press his ear at the door just to hear Tohma speak. For the short blonde man was talking in a low voice.

"You are part of our business Eiri san. I know this illegal drug business of your father was just handed down to you and you have no choice but to accept. And now you are neglecting it."

Eiri kept silent. Shuichi could just hear the words 'illegal drug', 'business' and 'no choice'.

Tohma smiled when Eiri was just glaring at him. "You fully know what will happen to Tatsuha san if you continue to neglect the drug business." Tohma said loudly and clearly.

"You will not do anything to my brother!"

"Oh? Then better go back to the factory and supervise." Tohma said. "Better visit the mansion too. My sister is worried sick, and so is your daughter."

Shuichi bit his lip at the mention of Eiri's daughter.

"Go away Tohma. I don't want you to barge inside this apartment again!" Eiri scowled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Eiri san." He laughed and advanced on Eiri. He lifted Eiri's chin. "I own this place now right? I'll visit and barge in when I want to." He smiled once again and left the apartment.

"Shit." Eiri muttered and checked the window if Tohma was really away. When he was sure, he got the key from his pocket and unlocked Shuichi's room. When he opened the door, he found Shuichi sitting on the floor, back rested on a wall with a blank stare on his face.

"Did the man go away?" Shuichi asked, breaking the silence.

Eiri invited himself in and sat on the bed beside Shinori. "Shuichi, I know you heard our conversation."

"Yeah. Some of it"

"Listen. That guy is dangerous. Shinori and you – as well as me – are not safe here. Got that? We need to stay away from that man, and we're doing it now."

"What?" Shuichi asked dumbfounded. "What do you mean? We're going to leave?"

"Exactly. Pack your things now." Eiri stood up. "I really mean it. Pack your things now. We are going somewhere else." He commanded when Shuichi just stared at him.

"But Eiri –

"No buts Shuichi. Do you want to get your son's life in danger? Tsk." He sat on the bed again. "Ok. Don't tell this to anybody. That guy is Tohma Seguchi and he is the president of a large assassination group. We wouldn't want to fall into his bait?"

"Tohma Seguchi." Shuichi stated and froze.

"Are you ok?"

Shuichi stood up and paced around the room.

"Y – you mentioned Tohma Seguchi. I heard it right – right?"

"Yeah. What about him? Why, do you know him?"

"That – that Tohma – Eiri… he's dangerous!"

"I know. Weren't you listening dumb ass?" Eiri said impatiently.

"B – back when I – I was still… you know, a whore, I have a friend named Hiro –

"Shuichi, now is not the time to cultivate the past. What are you –

"No, listen first. My friend Hiro, he has a lover – a guy and a whore too. And, he told me that his lover was taken away by that Seguchi Tohma."

"Well, for one thing, even if Seguchi Tohma is my sister's husband –

Shuichi went hysterical. "You are related to that – that –

"That bastard, yes." Eiri said. "As I was saying, even if he has a wife, he actually prefers guys."

"Hiro said that Tohma Seguchi took our friend because he was related to him."

Eiri sat on Shinori's bed, rather frozen. "Related? What do you mean?"

"Hiro said that he heard Tohma said that Fujisaki was his missing brother – cousin – nephew or something like that."

"Damn. No wonder that kid looked so familiar." Eiri muttered. "Fujisaki Suguru, the green haired kid. He was a whore?"

"Well, yeah, remember? We were supposed to have s-sex and they barged inside our room. Their mistake." _And that was why I didn't tell you I was pregnant with Shinori. And here I am again, unable to tell you that we have another kid. Oh my, what am I going to do?_

"I remember now." Eiri crumpled his hair. "Damn it." He cursed and reached for his cell phone inside his pocket.

"What are you going to do?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll call my brother." Eiri said and began pressing numbers on his keypad. "Ah, Tatsuha, good thing you're still awake. Move out of your base first thing in the morning. What? No, it's not like that. Tohma knows where I am so I think he'll hunt for you next. Take that Fujisaki brat with you –

Shuichi gasped. Hiro was longing for Suguru and wondered where he will start searching for his lover. Now, he could tell his best friend the good news that indeed, the long search is over.

- and be sure that no one will see you. It should just be you and the kid, got it Tatsuha?"

Shuichi stared at Eiri's moving lips. At this moment of suspense, he was still thinking of tasting them.

"Shuichi are you listening?" Eiri asked annoyed.

"Um, huh? Sorry, my mind went blank."

"Yeah, just like always." Eiri stood up. "I'll wake you up at dawn, be sure not to lock your door."

"Ok." Shuichi said, still staring at Eiri's pale lips. The next thing he knew, those lips were savoring his own.

"Uhn." He moaned and gasped for air. When they broke the kiss, Eiri smirked.

"Why did you kiss me!" Shuichi said shamefully, his face really red.

"You were staring at my lips." Eiri said. "See you tomorrow and do not –

Eiri froze and looked at Shuichi's bed. There were golden orbs looking at them.

"Eiri?" Shuichi asked when the blonde didn't move for seconds. "Why? Are you –

"Shi – Shinori. Why are you –

Shuichi's heart thumped loudly as he turned around. Sure enough, Shinori's eyes wee scanning them both. It was difficult to know his reaction since his face was covered with bandages.

"What were you and Daddy doing, Mr. Uesugi?" he asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "You're biting Daddy's lips?"

The adults glanced at each other, Shuichi panicked while Eiri remained calm.

"We were just playing, Shinori kun. I'm sorry we woke you up."

"Playing? Cool! I want to join!" he sat on the bed. "I'll bite your lips too Daddy."

"Huh? No – that wasn't – I – um, you see…

"Shinori, I wasn't biting you're dad's lips. It's a difficult game for kids. Maybe, you should try it when you're older." He smirked and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Shuichi gave a nervous laugh. "Let's go to sleep?"

a/n: yatta! Another installment for whore mode! I really thank those who read this and review! If only I could give you guys some pocky, I really will. Thanks to 300 plus reviews! Oooooh I love you guys! You are the best! Don't mind those yaoi haters that write crap about gravitation. This is our small world! Let's protect it!

Hey, what was I saying just now? I knew it, I'm really weird. Anyway, **things to do while waiting for whore mode's next update:**

**1. Eat strawberry pocky**

**2.Watch a lot of yaoi**

**3.Download a lot of yaoi manga. I suggest love mode and denkou sekka boys.**

**4.Read and review other gravitation fan fictions. Go and read Winter Sakura by Patpat chan.**

**5.Write gravitation fanfictions. Don't imitate the anti yaoi ones or I'll scold you.**

**6.Find me a beta.**

Whoops! Yes, I'm looking for a beta for the rest of Whore mode's chapters. Lately, I've been receiving reviews with "Crap, use correct grammar! Or "Could you fix your grammar!" or the worst that I received is "Your grammar sucks! Go read the dictionary!"

Well, I'm open for criticism. That's why I thank those who were true people and scolded me for grammar problems. But you needn't be so rude. You could tell me in a proper way you know?

So, again, I'm looking for a beta – who could work for free. Oh please people! I'm begging you! I don't have money! It's not really that hard work after all. I update once or twice a month.

What's in for the **next chapter:**

**Someone interrupts Shuichi and Eiri's escape. Fujisaki bumps into someone he knew from the past. Eiri discovers something very important due to angst that will fall on Shuichi. That's all I can say for now. I hope you enjoyed chapter 13! Please read and review!**


	14. The Angst

Belated Happy Halloween guys! This chapter is a little trick, I mean treat for you.

Belated Merry Christmas too. Happy New Year to us all.

Read first: For those of you who don't like to know about Fujisaki's past, you can freely skip the flashback part.

I'm very sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was to update every month but since I already have work, there is less time to make the following chapters.

Anyway, I'm sure you guys will not like what's in store for this chapter, as the title suggests.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The Angst

Eiri stayed rooted on his spot. It was dark in his room and all he could see clearly were Shuichi's tears, gleaming on his cheeks. The next second, the pink-haired man ran out of his room and out of his apartment. As much as he wanted to follow, he couldn't move his body.

"I will never forgive you! You hurt my Daddy!" a much smaller pink-haired person appeared beside him and kicked him, then ran away.

"_Shinori!" _Eiri opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Heh, that's what you get for cheating on me."

A black-haired woman was lying on his bed, with only a blanket on. She stood up and smirked. "Eiri, Eiri, Eiri. I didn't know you wanted a whore by your side."

"_Yukino?" _he gritted his teeth and raised his hand to slap the woman but a hand prevented him from doing it.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that."

"_Tohma? You bastard!" _

"Ho, Eiri-kun, it's sad that you replaced us with someone like him. But now that we know, maybe we should erase Shuichi Shindou from this world so that you will come back to us?"

"Or maybe we should kill the baby as well?" Yukino said, now fully dressed.

"_Baby? You'll never – _

"_You – you – you will not! Don't make me angry! Stop it! Stay away from Shuichi! Aaaaaaah!" _

Eiri opened his eyes, and realized that he was lying on his bed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a dream. He placed a hand on his forehead. "What the heck. Why am I worried about that kid so much?"

"Mm, Eiri."

Eiri raised an eyebrow. Beside him was Shuichi, who was naked and was embracing him while sleeping.

"Oh right, I asked him to sleep with me. This idiot. He really slept, without me having my way." Eiri mumbled to himself and listened to Shuichi's sleep talk.

"Eiri, luv you."

Eiri smirked and positioned Shuichi to a much comfortable position. But he ended up waking up the younger man.

"Ah, Eiri, why are you still awake?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I – uh, I woke up because of a dream."

"Was it a nightmare? You can share it to me."

"N – no, it was nothing serious – hey, where are you going?"

Shuichi stood up and kissed him on the forehead. "I know it was a bad dream. I can tell. Shinori is like that when he has bad dreams."

"Like what?"

"You sweat. Hehe." Shuichi smirked and winked at him. "Besides, you looked wasted."

"Where are you going? It's 3 in the morning!"

"You want me to sleep beside you?" he teased Eiri and bit his ear. "Aw...but I can't. Shinori will cry if he finds out I'm not by his side."

"Gah, who would want to sleep beside you?" he held the bitten spot and hid under the blankets. "Close the door."

"Right." Shuichi smiled and whispered an unheard 'I love you.'

It's been a week since they moved out of Eiri's former apartment. They forgot a lot of things back there but didn't dare to come back. Eiri smirked as thoughts of a tricked Tohma entered his mind. They would need to be three times more careful now but this new apartment was a little larger than the first one. It has three bedrooms: One for Eiri, one for Shinori and Shuichi and one for whoever wants to use it. Mostly, it was Eiri who occupied the third room as a study area, or sometimes his 'recreation' area with Shuichi.

"But what will I do if they don't believe it's me?" Shinori asked that morning, already dressed for school, eating his breakfast. "I mean, what if they think I'm an alien who can change his looks? I don't want to be bullied anymore!"

Shuichi laughed and placed a glass of milk beside a plate of bacon and eggs. "Don't be silly, honey. They will definitely know it's you! I'll accompany you to school if you want."

Shinori fell silent and sipped at his milk. After a few seconds, he began to mumble again. "But –

"Shinori, I will not let you be bullied again." Shuichi smiled and gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." The boy said and finished his food.

"Brush your teeth now, we'll leave in a few minutes." Shuichi said.

Shinori jumped off his seat and hurried towards the bathroom. "Morning, Mr. Uesugi." He waved as he walked past Eiri who was emerging from his own bedroom.

"M - Morning, Eiri. B - Breakfast." Shuichi pointed at the food on the table, unable to compose a longer sentence. He was always awed by how Eiri looked like when he woke up. Unbuttoned shirt, tight boxers, disheveled hair, long and smooth legs, and dreamy tiger-like eyes.

Eiri sat on his chair without a word and began eating his breakfast.

"Daddy! Let's go to school now!" Shinori appeared beside Shuichi and grabbed his leg.

"Alright honey." Shuichi smiled and got Shinori's bag. "Eiri, we'll leave now."

"Sure." Eiri said without looking up.

_I love you, bastard._ Shuichi thought and rubbed his tummy absent mindedly. _I'm sorry if I fell asleep immediately last night. We can't have sex now. It's bad for our baby._

"Dad?" Shinori asked as they were on their way to school. They passed by a bookstore with a glass mirror for window display and Shinori looked at his reflection. "Do I look ok now?"

"Of course. You're cute Shinori. Stop worrying, ok?" he winked at his son and later on, they were already in front of the school. Shinori grabbed his hand tightly.

"There you go." Shuichi said reassuringly and guided his son to his classroom.

Before he could enter, a spiky-haired kid walked out of the classroom and stopped dead on his tracks. He was face to face with Shinori and for a minute, they were just staring at each other.

"S – Serizawa-kun. O – Ohayo." Shinori said shyly while the spiky-haired kid named Sei Serizawa blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Bathroom. I'm going to the bathroom. I – I mean, yeah, ohayo." Sei said, averting his eyes from Shinori's and looked at Shuichi instead.

"Hi, Sei-kun. Thanks for being friend with my son. He tells me a lot of stories about you." Shuichi smiled.

"Ohayo." The boy said softly and bowed. He cast a glance at Shinori's face, turned red this time, and ran away from the Shindous.

Shuichi laughed and kissed his son on the cheek. "Do your best, ok? I'll be going now." He said and went away.

"Here goes nothing." Shinori breathed and opened the door of his classroom. His classmates stopped chatting and playing, and all eyes were on him. He could see everyone clearly now that he didn't have a burn on his face anymore.

"Oh! Shindou-kun! I'm glad you're back!" Their adviser just entered their classroom as well. "Alright, go back to your seats, we will start the class now."

Shinori sat happily on his seat while a grumpy looking Yukari Uesugi glared at him.

"I'm back." Shuichi announced as he entered Eiri's apartment.

He found Eiri sitting on the living room couch, reading thick sheets of paper. He didn't even look up when he heard Shuichi.

"Bastard." Shuichi murmured sarcastically as he went to get his apron to start washing the dishes.

Once he was alone in the kitchen, he started to fantasize about himself as a housewife/househusband. Eiri and him would have many children and they would be living in a mansion. they would share a large bedroom and a large bed. They would have plenty of maids, lots of luxurious food –

He stopped his imagination. His stomach began to grumble and he rubbed it to ease the pain. "Yeah, as if that would happen. I can't even tell him about this second baby."

* * *

Suguru Fujisaki tossed and turned on his bed. He wanted to sleep more but his mind wouldn't let him. The memories of when he was taken away from Hiro's arms by Tohma kept racing in his mind as if it was just yesterday.

"Alright there, Suguru?" Tatsuha asked, handing the green-haired teen a cup of hot chocolate. He sat on the edge of Fujisaki's bed and sipped at his own dink.

"Yeah." Fujisaki said while turning the cup in his hand. He stared at his reflection in the hot liquid, then sighed.

"I'm sorry –

"I told you you shouldn't be." Tatsuha cut him off.

"But because of me… because of me, you have to to hide too! I don't want you to be in trouble. What if Tohma finds out that you're the one who's hiding me?"

"As a matter of fact, I think he already knows." Tatsuha said coolly.

Fujisaki gasped.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Suguru. It's about time to tame that old bastard."

"Tatsuha-kun! What if –

"Suguru." Tatsuha said, turning serious. He placed his cup of chocolate on the bedside table and shifted to a much closer position to Fujisaki. "You choose. You stay there all locked up and naked, without anything to eat, or you stay here with me, not really safe but far away from Tohma's danger?"

"I just don't want you to be in a greater danger than I am." Suguru reasoned out, his eyes already full of unshed tears. He wiped them with the hem of his shirt and Tatsuha took the cup from Fujisaki's hands and placed it on the table too.

"May I ask you a question?" he started and Fujisaki nodded. "What is it that Tohma wants from you? I mean, my brother mentioned that Tohma has to get something from you before he'll have to kill you. What is it? You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

The green-haired one hesitated but decided to finally tell him. "The Seguchi siblings want me to tell them were the last will of their father is."

"Last will? It should be with them. It has nothing to do with you, right?"

"Their father – my father's brother, he passed all his wealth to me. The lawyer gave me the original copy of the will."

"All his riches to you? How can that be? I mean, you're only his nephew! And, the original testament is in your hands?"

"I'm not sure." He cried again and grabbed his head, as if he was having a headache. "I don't know. They said it's with me but I can't remember. When I ran away years ago, I – I don't know – they said I have temporary amnesia. All I remember is that I ended up at Blue boy. They're the ones who took me in."

"By 'Blue boy', you mean that whore house?"

Fujisaki nodded. Tatsuha bit his lip. "You became a –

"I'd rather be like that than suffer because of the Seguchi family!" He cried pathetically this time. "If he hadn't given up on me – if only he had found me and rescued me – if only he had followed me that day –

"Wh – what are you talking about? Who is 'he'? Suguru? Suguru!" he shook Fujisaki's shoulders, but the latter was crying harder.

"- I wouldn't be suffering like this. If only he'd protected me –" Fujisaki added.

"Calm down. Calm down." Tatsuha was panicking now. "Who are you talking about? Please, calm down Suguru!" He almost wrestled with him because the younger man was shaking uncontrollably. "Please?" he added in a whisper, and quite dramatically, Fujisaki ceased his tears. Tatsuha embraced him tightly, as if to never let him go. Then without thinking, his lips landed on Fujisaki's. He kissed him softly on the lips, and then slowly let his tongue inside. Fujisaki opened his eyes and saw a red-haired man in front of him, kissing him sweetly. He closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss, a few seconds later, he felt his back on the soft bed and his clothes were being stripped.

"Love me." Tatsuha whispered to him.

Whatever happened next, Fujisaki felt pleasure on his body but not on his heart.

_Flashback_

Fujisaki ran barefooted on the wet, cold and murky road. Behind him were a lot of men wearing black suits, chasing him and talking on their gadgets, probably asking for some back up. He shivered. It would be December pretty soon and all he was wearing were short smelly shorts, a holey dark tank top and a thin, ragged and thorn jacket. Inside the inner pockets of his jacket were his hands, clutching a small plastic envelope which contains a red folder with a logo of a dragon, encircling a sword, with bold letters spelled SAC around it.

It took him a lot of effort to run because he had burns and scratches on his legs and arms. He was now surrounded by city buildings, already decorated for Christmas and some still adorned with Halloween pumpkins lights. He turned around and was frightened by the mere idea of being only a few feets away from his hunters, who, according to his last count, were twice more.

He gasped, inhaling for more air and coughed out the rain that was getting in his mouth. He turned to a narrow street and stopped when he saw the headlights of a dozen of black cars. He hid in an alley and rubbed his swelling foot.

"Where is he?! You stupid idiots! Find him! He's just a kid – an injured kid! You slowpokes!"

He trembled uncontrollably, but risked the chance to glance at the street. The black figure of Yukino Seguchi stood as the leader of the men wearing black suits. She was pointing at every direction, slapping, kicking and shouting at her men. Fujisaki leaned on the brick wall and panted.

"He's not there!" shrieked Yukino. "There! Go there! That place hasn't been checked yet!"

Fujisaki's heart gave a summersault (I checked in my dictionary and didn't found this word so, except if it's in yours, change it by 'Fujisaki's heart jerked'). He was sure that 'there' meant the alley where he was hiding. He crawled out of it, back to where some of Yukino's men were looking for him.

"It's dark, they can't see me," he convinced himself, but cursed the lights that were sparkling on the buildings. He decided to sneak out quietly; after all, they couldn't hear him. It was starting to rain heavily.

Luckily, no one noticed him. They were all focused on a different street, and were searching half-heartedly.

He kept an eye on his hunters while running away. He ran toward a dark alley and appeared on the opposite busy street. He knew that he was a lot safer here. He could no longer see men in black suits, could no longer hear Yukino's nasty girly voice, and could no longer see black cars. He began to laugh, but kept on running to no one knows where. His hands were still clutching the plastic envelope. He looked for a place to hide it, any place, even a trash can, just to separate him from the red folder that was menacing his whole life.

As he was doing so, as he was so eager to get rid of it, he didn't realized a black car with bright headlights heading towards him. The next thing he felt was a major break in his ribs, a definite crack on his skull, blood all over his face and an envelope flying away from his hands. Before he could close his blood stained eyes, he saw a figure of a tall man, with black suit………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He opened his eyes, and every part of his body protested with ache. He squinted a little and saw that he was inside a gleaming clean room.

"You're awake, thank goodness." He heard a man muttered. "Go and call Reiji please."

His heart thumped wildly and his mind was completely blank. He heard the door open, several footsteps, some talking and a sound of creaking of a bed.

He stared at the man glaring in front of him.

"Who are you?" was the first question that was addressed to him.

He tried to speak but no sound came out of his mouth.

"He's shocked."

He looked at the second man. He was wearing glasses and white medical robe. A sudden realization hit him. He was in a hospital.

"Oy, brat! Where are you going?" the man at the foot of his bed asked as Fujisaki stood up.

"I'm in the hospital right? I have no money to pay for this. I'm sorry." He balanced himself and almost fell on the floor.

"See Kiichi? I told you I hate brats." He caught Fujisaki and pushed him roughly back to bed.

"If you don't like him, you shouldn't have bumped **my** car violently –

"It's my car! And I didn't saw him! He was running and –

"The same. You still bumped him. And it's my car."

The man named Reiji opened his mouth to argue but the man named Kiichi, who was wearing the doctor robe, spoke again.

"Is your body aching? You've been asleep for a week. Don't worry, you don't have to pay. Just stay here. My idiot of a brother, here (he pointed at Reiji), accidentally hit you with my car. And this is my clinic; you are not in a hospital."

Fujisaki looked at the persons in front of him; both had black hair and brown eyes, they were tall and probably around 25 – 30 years old.

For an unknown reason, he started to cry.

"What now!?" Reiji asked.

"I told you he's shocked!" Kiichi said. "But he's ok now, Reiji. We can send him home tomorrow and explain to his parents. Where do you live, boy?"

Fujisaki opened his mouth, and then closed it again. A vision of a mansion formed in his mind, but he couldn't remember if that was where he lived, or eitheir where it was.

"Oh no, this is bad. I think he has amnesia."

Fujisaki looked at his closed fist. That must be it. All he could remember was his name, a blinding light, and ending up on this clinic.

"Better rest, brat. We'll look for your relatives and –

"I want to stay here." Fujisaki said before he could stop himself. "I – I don't have a place to stay. I'll just stay here. I'll work for you if you want –

"You are underage." Reiji butted in.

"But I –

"It's ok, Reiji. Remember Shuichi? Remember Hiro? They were both underage when they came to Blue Boy."

"Shuichi and Hiro are still underage. I don't want this kid to be added to them. You want this kid to be a –

"No! Of course not! Maybe he can be a waiter or a cleaner."

"That would be fine with me." Fujisaki said.

The siblings looked at him. Reiji lit another cigarette. "Fine. You will come with me tomorrow."

And thus, Fujisaki found himself in front of a tall glass windowed building the next night. He and Reiji entered and were greeted by a tall brunette guy, wearing tight leather pants, and opened button shirt, who was sitting at the lobby.

"What are you doing here, Hiroshi? Why aren't you inside club house 1? The dance is about to start."

"Nah." Hiro scratched his head. "I've seen number 1's dance many times. And cigarette smoke is killing me. Who is that?"

Fujisaki hid behind Reiji. "Ah, this is Fujisaki. He will work here starting tomorrow. He will –

"He'll work as a wh –

"No, you idiot. He'll work as a cleaner. Wait a minute, don't you have any costumers?"

"Hehe, my client was taken by number one seme, but it's ok. I still have a cold, and I can spend the holidays freely!" The red-haired young man even raised his arms to indicate that he was client free. Fujisaki raised his eyebrow.

Reiji mumbled something about 'really an idiot.' "Anyway, the whole club is full. There is no place for Fujisaki to stay. He'll sleep at your room for a while, until there's a vacant room."

"He will sleep in my room? But why?"

"No buts Hiro, or I'll decrease your allowance."

Hiro grimaced and looked at Fujisaki. Reiji pushed Fujisaki towards Hiro. "Go with him. If he's doing something funny, report it to me. My office is at the very top floor." Reiji said and walked away.

Hiro carried Fujisaki on his shoulder and the latter was too shocked to react. They entered the elevator and Hiro pressed the number 9.

"Could you put me down? I can walk on my own."

"I feel like carrying you." Hiro grinned sheepishly and carried him all the way to a room at the far end of the ninth floor.

"This is my room," he opened the door and threw Fujisaki on the bed. He switched on the lights and Fujisaki saw a large cream-colored room. It was cozy, had a large bed, a door leading to a bathroom and a glass door leading to the terrace. It had a refrigerator, a living room set and a dining set.

"This is your room?" Fujisaki asked as he thought it could be a hotel room.

"Yeah, cool isn't it? I think this room is small compared to number one."

"Who's number one?"

"Never mind. Anyway, that's the bathroom (he pointed to the brown door on the side) and you can get stuff in the fridge, but don't you ever lay your hands on the pocky and the beers, and my potato chips. That's my bed, but I can sleep on the sofa, so you can have it. And since you're the cleaner, I want my whole room to be clean."

"Yes, and thanks." Fujisaki said glumly, wondering if Reiji's idea to give him an dumb for roomate.

"Well then, sleep tight!" Hiro opened the door and went out.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your kinky business. Now sleep!" he shut the door.

"Stupid." Fujisaki muttered and rested on the bed. "I think he must be three years older than me. What is this place anyway?" He got out of bed and began examining Hiro's cabinet. It was filled with sexy outfits for men. He opened the refrigerator and wanted to wrestle Hiro when he found out that the only contents of the fridge were potato chips, beers and pocky. He'd thought he would found real food like meat, veggies, bread and rice. There was not even a cup of water inside it. Mentally cursing Hiro, he closed the refrigerator and crawled back on the bed.

It was probably hours since he fell asleep. He could hear loud happy voices outside. Rubbing his eyes, he got up and opened the door quietly to take a peek. Maybe he could see something odd about Hiro and will report it to Reiji.

Yet, he was the surprised one. He saw a much older blonde guy than Hiro, pressed on the wall by Hiro's hands. But that wasn't what surprised him the most ; the two of them were kissing really hard and the blonde guy's pants were down, while Hiro's free hand was traveling on his cock. Fujisaki gasped and closed the door before they could notice him.

About 10 minutes later, Hiro entered the room and found a glaring Fujisaki on the bed.

"I thought I told you to sleep?" Hiro smelled of alcohol and landed on the bed.

"I saw you." Fujisaki started.

Hiro grunted.

"I saw you. You were kissing a guy."

"What about it?" Hiro asked.

"What about it?! You were kissing another guy! Is that normal! And you were having sex with him!"

Hiro laughed and turned around to face him. "So, you watched us! Were you curious?"

"Curious?! I was surprised! What the heck! I'm going to report you to Reiji-san!"

Hiro laughed louder. "You don't get it, do you?" he grabbed Fujisaki's arm and led him to the basement, on which a large glass door could be seen. Hiro opened it and motioned Fujisaki inside.

There were lots of men inside, a blonde sexy man was dancing on the stage, with only a thong on. Men were throwing bills on the stage while other men had almost naked guys on their lap.

"Hey there, Shu!" Hiro shouted and waved at a pink-haired guy who was entertaining a middle-aged man who looked liked he was itching to have sex.

"Your client?" Shuichi asked.

"No, just showing him around."

"What is this place?" Fujisaki wanted to vomit. "Why – why is he almost naked?!"

"Fujisaki. This is Blue boy. A club for dating men. Whore house for short."

"I'm in a – why didn't you – you're a whore?"

"A seme whore. My friend there, Shuichi, is the number three uke whore. That guy dancing is the number one uke whore."

"You even have numbers?"

"Depends on how good you are and the number of clients you have. I'm number three seme. The more people want you, the faster you rise to number one." Hiro grabbed his arm again and led him back to their room.

Fujisaki climbed on the bed and wiped his sweat. "I didn't know this was a whore house."

"We prefer calling it club, or Blue Boy house." Hiro climbed on the bed as well. "Ah, I'm so tired." He nuzzled the pillows and covered himself with a blanket.

"Wait! You said you'll sleep on the sofa!"

"Did I say that? Nah, this is my bed, so I will sleep here. You can sleep with me if you want. I don't care. And I won't lay a finger on you."

"How dare you!" Fujisaki raised a pillow to throw it at Hiro but the latter was fast asleep.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Afraid of getting close to Hiro he opted to sleep on the sofa, which wasn't bad at all.

Fujisaki turned on his sleep and fell on the carpeted floor. He rubbed his ass and climbed back on the sofa but there was something pink that caught his eyes. It was making faint scratches like a rat hunting for food on a waste basket. He walked slowly towards the open refrigerator where the sound was coming from. He glanced at Hiro who was still asleep. Gathering all his courage, he picked up a weird looking flesh object and threw it straight to the flash of pink that appeared on top of the refrigerator door.

"Ouchie" a guy screamed.

Hiro sat up, as if a bucket of water was thrown on him.

"Hiro! There's someone here!" Fujisaki shouted.

The guy closed the refrigerator, clutching his head with his right hand and holding lots of pink pocky boxes on the other.

"Who are you?" the pink-haired guy asked.

"Reiji-san said that he should sleep in my room. He's working here as a cleaner. Fujisaki, this is Shuichi, my bestfriend."

"You're the whore I saw last night!" Fujisaki said.

"I prefer to be called number 3." Shuichi said sarcastically and sat on Hiro's bed, munching pocky. "So Hiro, was he good in bed?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Hiro asked. "How dare you touch my pocky!"

"I ran out of supply, but don't change the topic. Was this kid better than I am?"

"I thought you were his best friend? How come you guys slept together?!" Fujisaki felt like his mind was polluted.

"So what if he's my best friend? Anyway, I didn't sleep with Fujisaki, Shuichi. And shouldn't you be reporting to Reiji-san now? To get your salary?"

"Damn, I forgot." Shuichi stood up and exited the room.

"And you, mister sex idiot, shouldn't you be at the basement to start cleaning? And why is my vibrator on the floor?"

Fujisaki blushed for being called a sex idiot and proceeded to go to work without glancing back at Hiro.

Several months passed and Fujisaki still slept at Hiro's room. He was still a cleaner, Shuichi and Hiro were still at number three. However, Fujisaki realized that Hiro wasn't as dumb as he thought he was. In fact, the guy was gentle, and thoughtful. He didn't bring any of his costumers inside his room to protect Fujisaki's young mind. When he got his salary, he made sure that Fujisaki got some extra food. He also got used to Shuichi's morning visits at Hiro's room. They also became good friends, though they always fought when Shuichi acted like a baby.

It was one of the nights when Hiro went to bed, drunk... He fell straight on his bed to take a nap. Fujisaki was kind enough to place a blanket over him.

"Dunggo." Hiro muttered.

"What?" Fujisaki removed Hiro's shoes and socks and arranged the pillows on the bed.

"Don't go." Hiro repeated and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Wait! Wait – ah!"

Fujisaki landed on top of Hiro. He'd never seen Hiro this close, and from this point of view he concluded that Hiro was good looking.

"I-I'm – just removing your –

"Don't go. Don't leave me." Hiro whispered on his ear, which caused Fujisaki to shiver. Somehow, he felt the lower part of his body react to Hiro's soft voice.

Hiro opened his eyes and found Fujisaki's green ones. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and before they knew it, they were kissing and making love through the night.

"I can't believe I've been your first." Hiro said to Fujisaki while they were taking a bath the following day.

"I can't believe I became gay because of you."

"Yeah, but really, I came to like you." Hiro said sweetly and kissed Fujisaki's cheek.

"Me too," he replied and they kissed again.

"So, was he better than me?"

Hiro and Fujisaki started. They both turned to look at the door and saw a purple eye looking at them.

"Shuichi! What the -"

"Hiro! Suggy!" Shuichi invited himself inside the bathroom and sat on the floor tiles to continue staring at the two in the bath tub.

"Could you please get out? We're having quality time together if you haven't notice." Fujisaki said. "And don't call me Suggy."

"Since you said 'please'." Shuichi stood up. "But Hiro, tell me, was he better than me? I'm better, right?"

Fujisaki blushed.

"Well yeah." Hiro said while applying shampoo to his hair. "But you know, he can still have some practice."

"Hiro! You jerk!" Fujisaki threw the soap at him. Shuichi laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Suggy. I can teach you some techniques if you like." With that, Shuichi left the room.

And after a month, Fujisaki decided that he wanted to work like Shuichi and Hiro. He was the youngest in Blue Boy but he did a great job to reach number 4. And because of circumstances, including Shuichi's absence, he became number 1.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Shuichi was humming softly while preparing some snack. Eiri was out and he volunteered to fetch Shinori at school. He kept on rubbing his stomach and smiled every time he wondered if it's a boy or a girl.

"I hope it's a girl this time."

He heard the doorbell rang. He sighed and went to the door, thinking it was Eiri and Shinori.

"Welcome home." He said as he opened the door.

"How have you been, whore?"

Shuichi stepped back. He could still remember Yukino Uesugi's face. And right now, it was looking at him like he was trash.

"Get him." she said and two guys covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief wet with drugs.

* * *

Eiri Uesugi came home later that evening with Shinori. He had decided to take the kid to the amusement park before they go home. And when they reached the apartment, he was surprised to see that he didn't need to get his key to open the door. It was wide open.

"Shuichi. How many times do I have to tell you to close the door?"

"Daddy? Where are you? We're home. Mr. Uesugi bought us sweets."

Eiri saw sandwiches that were half-prepared. The television was still on and there was a note beside the fax. He picked it up and read it.

_Eiri_

_You really are a bastard to replace me with a whore. So now, I've come to visit him and take him away from you. If you want to see him alive, that's fine with me. But in return, you should go back to the mansion and live and work with us again._

_Love __yours_

_Yukino_

Eiri crumpled the paper and threw it harshly on the wall.

"Where's daddy? I can't see him." Shinori reappeared beside him, after searching the whole apartment.

"Listen, Shinori. Your Dad's hiding and I need to find him. You need to stay inside –

The phone rang and Eiri looked at it. He was afraid to pick it up. What if it was Yukino? Or Tohma? What if they tell him Shuichi was dead? But what if it was Shuichi, playing a prank on him?

"No, he wouldn't do that." In the end, he decided to answer it, even if it was Yukino or Tohma on the other line. He might as well know what they want.

"Eiri Uesugi speaking."

"May I please speak with Shuichi? It's really important."

"Who are you? And what do you want from him?"

"I am Hiroshi Nakano, his best friend. I need to talk to him regarding Fujisaki Suguru. He left a message on my phone about Fujisaki Suguru. He said that your brother is hiding him?"

"I don't have time for you."

"Wait! Please! I need to talk to Shu –

"To tell you frankly, he's not here. He's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean he's missing?" Hiro sounded nervous on the other line.

Eiri hesitated to tell him the truth. But in the end, he knew that Hiro deserved it.

"Listen. You know about Tohma, right? He's Fujisaki's cousin and sometime when Shinori and I were out, he and his sister kidnapped Shuichi."

"They kidnapped him?!" Hiro sounded panicked. "B-but, what do they want from him? Where can we find him?"

"I'm still figuring it out. If you want to help, you can meet me at the Tokyo Park around," Eiri checked his watch which was pointing at 5:00. "6pm. I still need to make a few preparations."

"Yeah, Tokyo Park at 6pm." With that Hiro hang up.

"Shit." Eiri cursed and lighted a smoke. Shinori looked at him intently.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Shinori looked down and began drawing circles with this foot. "Daddy said that you shouldn't smoke because it's bad for the health."

"Hmph." Eiri looked away and sat on the sofa. He dialed Tatsuha's number. When the youngest Uesugi answered, he sounded like he was very tired.

"Yeah, aniki?"

"Tat? We need to move. Meet me at Tokyo Park later around 6:30pm. Bring your brat with you, I'll move you to a different country."

"What's with all the fuss?"

"Shuichi was kidnapped and I think they're looking for that brat too. Better hide again."

"He got kidnapped? Why? Are they that desperate to have you back? Anyway, yeah, we'll be there at that time. What about you? Have you got a clue on where they are hiding him?"

"No clue at all. But if I want to see him, all I need to do is call them, right?"

"Yeah, but again, how about you? If they do give Shuichi back, which I doubt, they would –

"They have to give him back. And I'll go back to them to stop this insanity."

"You don't have to do it!"

"Gotta hang up Tat. See you later."

"Aniki!"

The line went dead.

"Idiot!" Tatsuha cursed and threw his phone.

Later at 6:00

Eiri stood behind the clock tower of Tokyo Park. He wore shades and a white trench coat. In one of its many pockets, there were two guns.

Beside him, he held Shinori Shindou's hand, as if they simply were visiting the park at this time of day.

"Uncle Hiro?" Shinori said and waved at Hiro Nakano's form who was walking towards them.

"So? Why did you bring Shinori here? It's too dangerous." Hiro wondered whether Eiri already knew that Shinori was his son.

"You have to hide him." Eiri said clearly and handed Shinori's bag of clothes and things to Hiro.

"Fine. I'll hide him. But I still want to look for Shuichi."

"You don't understand, do you?" Eiri said in a whisper so that Shinori won't hear. "It is really dangerous now. You have to hide the kid. I'll have to face those who kidnapped him, alone. Those guys are dangerous. They will kill you if they find out that you are involved."

"Fine. Get Shuichi back and maybe I can forgive you with all the hardships that you caused him."

"Hardships? What did I do?"

"If you only knew, Uesugi. You should be ashamed of yourself." Hiro clutched Shinori's hand and walked away.

"Wait, Uncle Hiro. Where are we going? I want to stay with Mr. Uesugi!" he ran away and hugged Eiri.

Eiri felt his face blush. He felt that feeling again, the feelin of not wanting to be separated to Shinori as if he were his son. But he pushed all those thoughts at the back of his mind. He held Shinori's hand and gave him back to Hiro.

"Listen Shinori. I have to go somewhere. Your uncle Hiro will take care of you for a while. Your dad is – your dad is working so he'll not be home for tonight."

Shinori started to cry. Eiri nodded at Hiro and the latter placed the kid in front of his motorcycle and drove away.

Eiri waited for a few minutes. He was starting to get nervous. He could feel that someone was looking at him. He looked around but there was no one there.

"Aniki." A voice came from behind. Tatsuha was followed closely by Fujisaki.

"No time to waste Tat. Here are your tickets. I was really planning to move you to Europe. Take the brat with you and never come back."

"Never come back?" Fujisaki stared at the tickets. "No. I don't want to leave."

"Like you have a right to argue." Eiri glared at him. "Tat, when I call –

Eiri's sentence was distracted by a loud gunshot. His face turned very pale.

"Aniki – that's –

"Run! Go to the airport now! Take my car!"

"No! What about you aniki? Come with us!"

"Idiot! I still need to get Shuichi back. Go! Go away!"

Another loud gun shot.

"Tatsuha-kun, what's going on?" Fujisaki covered his ears and stayed close to Tatsuha.

Both of them ran towards the exit of the park. Eiri was loading his gun and was hiding behind an empty food stand. "I'll explain later, we have to –

"Go?" a cold voice asked from behind.

They both turned around. "Tohma Seguchi?"

* * *

Hiro went back to his apartment and let Shinori sleep on his bed. Somehow, he was feeling nervous and uneasy. The doorbell rang and when he went to his door to check, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Yuuji! Good timing! Could you stay here for a while? I need to go somewhere but there's no one to take care of Shinori."

"Who?" Yuuji, Hiro's elder brother asked. "And I was just here to drop some groceries because I have extra income. Wouldn't you make a cup of tea for your good looking brother who came all the way from the province –

"Sorry bro, I really need to go, take care of the apartment and Shinori. He's Shuichi's son."

And without another word, Hiro drove back to Tokyo Park.

Eiri was busy aiming his gun to some black-suited men who were obviously Tohma's men. "How can I be so stupid? They were following me all this way?" he looked around. His car was still there. "Damnit Tatsuha. I told you to go away!" He could see Tatsuha and Fujisaki cornered by Tohma and some other men. "Tohma?" without thinking, he aimed the gun at one of Tohma's men and shot.

Tohma seemed to be taken a back. When he turned around, Eiri was already hiding somewhere and Fujisaki and Tatsuha ran away from him.

"Shit." Tohma whipped out his own gun and proceeded to play.

On the other hand, Tatsuha led Fujisaki far from the gun shots. They managed to escape from Tokyo Park and now they were running to where their feet would take them. Some of the men were still following them.

"Listen, Suguru. I will trick them to another place, when you got a chance, escape."

"No, let's escape together."

"I can't. I need to help my brother." This time, Tatsuha got his own gun from his belt.

"I can't leave you here! They're after me, aren't they? And your brother said Shuichi's in trouble too. Just surrender me to them and maybe they'll give Shuichi back."

"It's not as easy as you think." They stopped behind a tree while Tatsuha was putting bullets in his gun. "You have to escape. I promise I'll follow you. But you really have to go." He shot at one man who was following them. "Now!" he shouted and pushed Fujisaki away from him.

"Tatsuha!" Fujisaki cried.

Even with the loud gunshots, Fujisaki clearly heard Tatsuha's words.

"I love you."

And with that, Tatsuha proceeded to fight with his brother.

"You don't care about what happens to your whore?" Tohma shouted.

From behind a tree, Eiri was shaking furiously. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Shuichi," he whispered.

"You really don't care? He's here with us, you know? If you and Tatsuha and Fujisaki surrender yourselves, we might return Shuichi to his family."

"As if you would." Eiri talked to himself and loaded more bullets to his gun.

"Eiri, think about it." Tohma's voice was getting louder. He could hear his footsteps approaching him. "The whore gets his life back if you come with us." Eiri heard a car's door being opened and a loud thud on the floor.

He managed to take a peek and really, there was Shuichi, lying on the ground. He felt his anger against the Seguchi siblings rise more.

"See?" Tohma shouted again. He was looking around in hope of finding Eiri or Tatsuha. "Shuichi Shindou is here." He laughed and kicked Shuichi's side.

Shuichi howled in pain. Eiri bit his lip and aimed at Tohma's head. "See Eiri? He's still alive. But if you –

There was a gunshot.

"Bastards!" Tohma shouted at his men. "Get them alive!"

Eiri took this chance to shoot Tohma. Too bad, he missed.

Tohma was no longer laughing. He walked close to Shuichi. "Aiming for me are you, Eiri? You're forgetting that we are from the Seguchi Assassination Clan?" he grabbed Shuichi's hair. "Whore, could you tell Eiri to get out from where he is hiding?"

"Never." Shuichi managed to choke.

Tohma gritted his teeth and punched Shuichi's stomach too hard, making him pass out.

When Eiri saw this happen, he didn't think of what might happen to him anymore. He revealed himself and pointed his gun at Tohma. And when he fired, the bullet went through Tohma's leg.

The older man crawled in pain. His men gathered around him and helped him up then afterwards escaped by car. Eiri collapsed on the ground, panting. He saw Tatsuha's limping body not far away. He stood up and ran towards Shuichi.

The pink-haired brat was not moving. It looked like he'd already received punches and kicks on his body before they brought him here. "Shuichi. Shuichi, wake up." Eiri's voice was quivering. It was dark and he couldn't see Shuichi clearly.

"Eiri." Shuichi said weakly and coughed out blood.

"D-Don't talk, it's ok, we'll go back now."

"E – Eiri."

Tatsuha sat beside his brother and looked at Shuichi. "We need to take him to the hospital."

"Yeah." Eiri said.

Shuichi clutched Eiri's hand. "Save – save it."

The brothers looked at each other.

"Save what Shuichi?"

"Save…….my baby."

Eiri's eyebrows knotted in confusion. "Shuichi, if you're talking about Shinori, he's ok, he's at your friend's house."

"Save my baby." Shuichi cried this time. "Save it."

"He's not making sense aniki, we really should bring him to the hospital."

Eiri looked at Shuichi to figure out what he was saying. Slowly, Shuichi's hand was losing its grip. He looked at Shuichi's whole body and froze. Shuichi's legs were covered with blood.

* * *

Fujisaki ran and tripped, got up and ran again. It was like before, when he was younger. He was running from his cousin's men once again. He was panting, he couldn't take it anymore, so he stopped. There was nobody following him now.

He was crying in the darkness. Tatsuha gave all his love to him, and risked his life to protect him but all he could say was thank you.

He didn't know where to go now. His tears were blinding him. His feet were aching again but his heart was aching too.

He was out in the streets now. People were looking at him as if he was some crazy kid. He tried his best to ignore the stares and whispers of people. He crossed the street and missed a motorcycle who was hurrying into the direction where he came from. He looked at the guy wearing a helmet and muttered an apology.

The said guy dismounted his motorcycle and removed his helmet.

"Suguru?"

Fujisaki walked towards the man and fainted.

* * *

"Shuichi, are you – no, it can't be."

"Aniki! There's no time for talk!"

"Shuichi, are you pregnant?"

Shuichi gave him a sad smile and blacked out.

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! FLAMES ARE WELCOME BUT NOT APPRECIATED. Should you wait for 7 more months for the next update? or will you wait until my birthday?when is my birthday anyway?

Really, thanks a lot for the review guys. They mean a lot to me, specially now that I'm stressed because of work.

* * *

Next chapter: Hiro and Fujisaki are back in each other's arms, will this be the end of Tatsuha's love? The Seguchi siblings still wants revenge. Eiri now knows that men can be pregnant. Will he be able to accept things or will he be angry at Shuichi? How will he introduce himself to Shinori? When will he know that Yukari is not his own daughter? Will someone die?

Sneak Peek:

Shuichi hit the wall and fell on the floor, and the pain that he was feeling doubled. He looked at Eiri with frightened eyes. The blonde gripped his arm and threw him back inside his room and onto his bed. He felt scared. Scared of what Eiri will do to him. Never did he saw Eiri this angry, and never did he want to see it again. He heard him lock the door.

"I – I want to go home. I want to see Shinori."

"Home?" Eiri said sarcastically. "As far as I can remember, I only let you live there. It is my home, not yours."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shuichi suddenly collapsed on the floor. There were no nurses or doctors there. No other people because visiting hours were over for the day. Only Eiri was there to catch him.

lol, that's all for this chapter.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **

**if you are going to review,(and i hope you will) make sure you put spaces on the bad words like whore, ass or fuck (put them like these: w h o r e, a s s , f u c k because they won't register on the review section. they'll appear as mode or something like that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys! please review!**

**you should all thank patpat for editing this horrible angsty chapter for me. Thanks Patpat for being my beta! **


	15. Escaping to Find Light

HOMIGAWD! I'M BACK?! I am really truly sorry for this major delay! I was supposed to update last year but I couldn't finish the chapter! And then I was going to update on Shuichi's birthday but, well things came up and I couldn't open my email at that time. Belated happy birthday Ryuichi and Shuichi!

Again, let's all thank Patpat for editing this horrible chapter. It has a lot of grammar mistakes and inconsistencies!

Please look forward to Whore Mode's sequel: **Was I Ever Loved by You**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Escaping to Find Light**

_He was rushed to the hospital by his sister who was holding his hand very tight. His whole lower body was aching and there was blood on his legs. _

"_Onii-chan, you'll be ok. Trust the doctors. They'll keep you and the baby safe."_

_Shuichi breathed heavily and let go of his sister's hand as he was rushed towards the delivery room. He didn't know how many hours he was inside, all he could remember was a pink-haired baby who had a burn on his face, who came out of his own body, crying…._

_.._

Shuichi Shindou opened his eyes and saw a ray of light from a window. He was inside a dark and cold bedroom, with the smell of antiseptic.

A tear fell down his eyes. He could still feel the pain in his lower body, as well as the punches and bruises that Tohma and his men gave him. Now, he was not even aware of where he was.

"Oh, you're awake sir?" a female voice asked as the lights were turned on.

Shuichi squinted at the bright light. He looked at the nurse. He was in fact in a hospital and nobody that he knows was there.

"How did I end up here?"

"You were brought here by Mr. Eiri Uesugi."

"By Eiri." He said faintly. _So where is he? _

The nurse prepared some medicine for him and for a while, Shuichi stared at the ceiling. Then a drastic thought occurred to him.

"Nurse, what's my condition?"

"You have several broken bones, but you can heal in a month. You had major blood loss, but the doctor said you will be ok. Please excuse me, I'll just go and check Mr. Tatsuha Uesugi on the other room." The nurse left and closed the door.

Shuichi cried. He couldn't ask what happened to his baby. He looked at the clock and it read 5:30 in the morning. Without thinking, he stood up slowly and exited his room.

"Going somewhere?"

Shuichi froze. In front of him was Eiri. He looked up and saw that the blonde was glaring at him.

"I don't have money to pay for this hospital –

SLAP.

Shuichi hit the wall and fell on the floor, and the pain that he was feeling doubled as his injuries awoke. He looked at Eiri with frightened eyes. The blonde gripped his arm and threw him back inside his room and onto his bed. He felt scared. Scared of what Eiri would do to him. Never did he see Eiri this angry, and never did he want to see it again. He heard him lock the door.

"I – I want to go home. I want to see Shinori."

"Home?" Eiri said sarcastically. "As far as I can remember, I only let you live there. It is my home, not yours."

Shuichi bit his lip and before he could stop it, tears were once again flowing from his eyes. He thought that after some months of living with Eiri, the guy would love him even just a bit.

"You're right." Shuichi sobbed. "So let me go to your apartment and get Shinori, so we could get out of your home."

"No. You have to stay here. You had a miscarriage, didn't you?"

Shuichi looked paler. _So, the baby is gone._ He cried harder and muffled his sobs on the pillow. _So now Eiri knows. I didn't want him to know it this way. I wanted to tell him that we have a son. I wanted to tell him that we were to have another baby. I just wasn't ready._

"So, narrowing everything to what I can conceptualize, that baby was mine?"

Shuichi didn't speak.

"And to think about it, we got separated 6 years, and Shinori is six years old. Shinori and I have the same eyes. You won't tell me who his mother is. The burn on his face is caused by the drug I let you drink 6 years ago. It all fits Shuichi. I am Shinori's dad."

Shuichi laughed this time and wiped the tears on his eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Shinori's your son. What are you going to do about it? Take him away from me because I can't support him properly? Be disgusted because you have a child with a guy? Or are you going to blame me for my lack of intelligence that caused us to live a poor life?"

Eiri wasn't sure himself on what he should say. The truth was he was so angry with the Seguchis, and with himself for not being able to protect Shuichi and their baby and he was putting all the blame on Shuichi. He was also a bit angry with Shuichi for hiding the truth. There was a minute of silence between the two of them that was interrupted by the nurse who entered the room.

"Mr. Uesugi? Your brother is awake and – oh, excuse me sir but you are not well yet, please lie back to bed." The nurse pushed Shuichi lightly back to bed. "As I was saying, Mr. Uesugi, Tatsuha-san is awake and is waiting for you in the next room."

Eiri grunted as a sign that he heard the nurse and glanced at Shuichi who was looking everywhere but at him.

* * *

Fujisaki awoke in a small but cozy apartment room. A brunette guy met his eyes as he opened his own.

"How are you? Are you ok? Are you hungry? Do you want to drink?"

They stared at each other for several minutes. None of them talked for a while; they just gazed at each other's eyes, like it was filling all the years that they got separated.

"Um, I – Hiro, I shouldn't be here, it's dangerous for you –

"I still love you." Hiro said clearly.

Fujisaki felt hot tears on his face. He had been eager to hear those words again and now he was so glad he couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry for not fighting Tohma Seguchi. I'm so sorry that I didn't take you away from him. You suffered, and it's my entire fault. I'm so sorry Suguru." Hiro was crying too.

"Hiro, I was mad at you because you didn't fight for me. You didn't chase the car to get me back, but I want you to know, that I still love you too."

Without another word, they hugged and kissed happily back in each other's arms.

"Oh, we seem to have interrupted something, Shinori kun." Yuuji, Hiro's brother said when he opened the door to Hiro's room. Behind him was Shinori Shindou.

"Who is he, Hiro?" Fujisaki asked. He was still blushing and was too shy to talk.

"You've already met my brother Yuuji before, right? So this is Shinori Shindou, Shuichi's son."

"Shuichi's son?" Fujisaki gasped and took a closer look at the child whose eyes were red from crying. "But apart from the pink hair, he looks like someone I know."

"Eiri Uesugi, right?"

Fujisaki turned red. He was thinking of Tatsuha Uesugi.

"To tell you the truth, this is Shuichi's son to Eiri Uesugi."

Fujisaki's mouth fell open. He remembered that Shuichi resigned at Blue Boy because he was pregnant, and now, he was seeing the kid in person.

"Where's daddy?" Shinori started to cry again.

Yuuji sighed. "Hiro, what's going on? Where's Shuichi?"

"We don't know either." Hiro whispered and glanced at Fujisaki who was near crying again. "He's been kidnapped."

Yuuji gasped. "Kidnapped? What the heck. Where did you get this kid then?"

"It's a long story bro."

Yuuji sighed and exited the room with Shinori.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"It's not. And we'll find Shuichi. I know he'll be safe." He hugged Fujisaki tightly, determined to protect him and never let him go again.

* * *

It was 10 in the evening and Eiri was still in the hospital. He waited for Tatsuha to sleep before he decided to return to Shuichi's room.

_I don't know what to say to him. Maybe he's sleeping too. But what would I say if he's still awake?_

He pushed lightly the door and turned on the lights. To his surprise, Shuichi wasn't lying on his bed.

He panicked. What if Shuichi really did left the hospital? What if Tohma's men find him?

"Calm down, idiot." He told himself and searched the bathroom. Shuichi wasn't there either. He exited the room quickly and bumped into a nurse who came from a different direction.

"Excuse me; did you see a pink-haired guy wearing a hospital gown?"

"I think I saw him pass that corridor." The nurse pointed at a narrow hallway to the left.

Eiri ran towards the direction that the nurse told him. It was well lighted in that part of the hospital. There were large glass windows that adorned the walls. At the very far end of the hallway was Shuichi, his hands on the glass window while looking at something like he was doing some window shopping.

Eiri stopped walking and realized where they were. The glass windows were part of the nursery where parents could see their newly born babies. He felt a sense of pity for Shuichi. He watched the younger guy for a while. A minute ago, Shuichi was smiling and adoring the babies. The next minute, he was smiling sadly until he cried. Then he would wipe his tears and would wave at the babies. Eiri was standing at the opposite end of the hallway, secretly observing Shuichi. He could feel the same loneliness but he kept it all to himself.

Shuichi suddenly collapsed on the floor. There were no nurses or doctors there. No other people because visiting hours were over for the day. Only Eiri was there to catch him.

..

"How do you feel?" were the first words that Shuichi heard when he woke up the next morning.

"Damnit, Shuichi. Why didn't you wake up fast enough?"

Shuichi looked around. Surrounding his bed were Hiro and Fujisaki. On the foot of his bed was Eiri, carrying a pink-haired kid.

"Shinori." Shuichi smiled and opened his arms for his son. He noticed that Eiri was holding the kid tightly and was only forced to let go of him when Shinori jumped.

"Daddy!" Shinori eagerly jumped towards Shuichi and hugged him.

"Easy now, Shinori kun, your dad's wounds are not healed yet." Hiro said.

"I'm fine Hiro." He said as he kissed his son's cheek. "Suggy. I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you are too." Suguru answered as they shared the same sad smile and shook hands. Fujisaki glanced at Eiri and when the latter looked at him coldly, he turned around and sat beside Hiro.

"How are you feeling daddy?"

Eiri looked at Shuichi and then at Shinori. He clutched his fists and walked away.

They all followed Eiri with their eyes. When the blonde closed the door, Shuichi wiped a single tear that fell from his eyes.

"Well? What was that all about?" Hiro asked, annoyed.

"How did you know I was here?" Shuichi asked while brushing Shinori's hair with his hand.

"Well, it's a confusing story but earlier, around 6am, we heard a knock on our door. I have to hide Fujisaki.

--

"_Who's there?" Hiro asked nervously. He had a broom on his right hand while his left hand was holding the door knob. He peeked on the keyhole and saw a tall blonde on the other side._

"_Open your door. I won't do any harm."_

_Hiro wiped his sweat as he realized that it was Eiri __Uesugi__. He didn't like the blonde, but he was somehow relieved to see that he was alive._

_He had barely opened the door when Eiri barged in like he owned the place._

"_Where's Shinori?" was what he said before anything else._

"_How dare you. You just __come__ in, barging like that without explaining anything!"_

"_I don't have to explain anything to you, Hiroshi." He glared at the hallway as he saw a __green-haired__ kid eavesdropping on them._

"_So, you're alive, Tohma's brat? You had my brother panic over you."_

"_I-is __Tatsuha-san__ safe?" Fujisaki revealed himself and stood beside Hiro._

"_Other than having several broken bones, a bump on a head and a twisted leg, I think he is fine."_

"_What about Shu? Where is he? Did you rescue him?!" Hiro asked._

_Eiri glared at Hiro and Fujisaki but told them how they managed to escape. _

"_S – so, __Shuichi-kun__ is alive?" Fujisaki couldn't hide his tears. _

"_Don't cry, Suguru. We'll see him later." He embraced Fujisaki. _

"_I hate to interrupt you, lovebirds, but I was the first one to ask a question. Where is Shinori?"_

"_He's sleeping in my room. He hasn't __stopped__ crying since he was separated with his __dad__."_

_Eiri flinched at the word 'dad'. He didn't ask anymore questions and again, barged inside Hiro's room. Before Hiro could complain, he scooped Shinori in his arms and prepared to leave._

"_Hey! You bastard! Where do you think you're bringing Shinori?! Hey! Come back here!"_

_Hiro's noise caused Shinori to wake up. He was surprised to see himself being carried inside a Mercedes._

"_M- Mr. Uesugi?" _

"_Shinori." Eiri said coldly._

"_Where's my daddy? Is he still working? He doesn't want to see me anymore?" Shinori cried._

"_Shuichi is taking a nap. Would you like to see him?"_

"_Yes! I want to see __d__addy!" Shinori's face lit up. Eiri tightened his grip on the boy after he heard the word 'daddy'. _

"_Well, we're coming with you. You just can't bring him. We need to see Shuichi too!"_

_Eiri looked pissed. "Alright then, but don't make a noise inside my car. If you do, I'll kick you out."_

"_Mr. Uesugi, does __daddy__ want to see me?"_

_Eiri looked at his son in the eye. Every time he __heard__ the word 'daddy' coming out of Shinori's mouth, he couldn't help but feel proud, and at the same time lonely._

"_Yes. Daddy wants to see you."_

_Hiro and Fujisaki noticed it. The tone of Eiri's voice. His face was stiff, but his tone was definitely kind. It was like the word 'daddy' was referring to him and not to Shuichi._

--

"So that's what happened, huh?" Shuichi mumbled to himself and unconsciously brushed Shinori's hair. His son was sleeping on his bed, hugging him. Shuichi looked at the sky through the window. He couldn't help but smile when the thought of Eiri caring for his son came to his mind. Shuichi closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

When he woke up the next morning, Shinori wasn't on his bed.

He panicked. He quickly stood up, causing his ribs to crack. He gasped in pain and started to cry.

"Crying over your broken bones?" a cold voice said.

Shuichi looked up and saw Eiri, holding the hand of Shinori, both coming from the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Shinori ran to his dad and kissed him on the cheek.

It didn't go unnoticed to Shuichi that Eiri held Shinori's hand tightly before letting him go.

"Mr. Uesugi said we can go to see Mickey when you are healed. Are you healed yet, daddy? Can we go see Mickey now?"

"Mickey?" Shuichi replied weakly. "Who's Mickey?"

"He's a big mouse that appears on TV! Mr. Uesugi said he and I can go see him."

"Um, sure." Shuichi smiled. "Where's this Mickey anyway?"

"Disneyland!" Shinori replied happily.

"Uh, so where is Disneyland, honey?" Shuichi stroke Shinori's hair while looking at his sparkling eyes.

"America." This time, Eiri was the one to reply.

Shuichi stopped moving, almost like a dead person. He slowly looked from Shinori to Eiri, fear and worry painted on his face. Eiri's face however, did not wear any sign of emotion. A single tear dropped from Shuichi's eyes. "Y – you, you won't. You can't. Don't you dare. Please don't. Don't take him. Don't take him away from me." Shuichi was sobbing now. Shinori jumped on the bed to take a closer look of his dad.

"What's wrong daddy?" Shinori placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders. "Are you not healed yet?"

Shuichi grabbed his son and protectively hugged him. "No, don't go with him, Shinori. Daddy will get lonely. You can't go. I won't let you – I won't let you." Shuichi was trembling. He was like a mental person, being over-protective over a toy.

"Shuichi, it's not like that –

"DON'T COME NEAR HIM! YOU CAN'T TAKE SHINORI AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted this time, trembling more. Soon, Eiri saw red fluid on the blankets.

"No, I won't!" Eiri tried to explain and tried to get Shinori away. "Shuichi! It's not what you think, I'm just, hey! Let go of him! He'll get suffocated!" He tried to get Shinori but Shuichi's grip was just too tight. "Nurse! Help me here!"

In less than a minute, the nurses were there, and together, they separated Shinori from Shuichi. Shinori was crying, Shuichi was yelling. The nurses pushed him down to the bed and injected a tranquilizer.

"You – will – not – take – him – away. No." Shuichi said in between sobs.

"Calm down, sir." The nurse said and when Shuichi was a bit sleepy, they removed the blood - stained sheets.

"What happened? Why was he bleeding?" Eiri was carrying a crying Shinori on his arms.

"His stitches were opened again. It must be due to stress. The doctor will stitch him once more and he'll be okay again when he wakes up."

--

Shuichi had a heavy headache when he opened his eyes that night. He grumbled and rubbed his head. He didn't remember what happened that morning but a scene kept playing on his head; he even dreamt about it. Eiri was pulling Shinori away from him and was left in the darkness.

His eyes widened when he remembered parts of what happened earlier.

"Shinori." He said aloud to himself.

"He's sleeping beside you."

Shuichi looked at the corner of the room, and there in the shadows, Eiri was standing. Shinori was lying on his bed, curled up like a cat.

"You made a good job of lengthening your stay at the hospital. You made yourself bleed."

"If it's costing you too much, I can get out of this hospital and pay you back."

Eiri sarcastically smirked. "You? Pay me back? Are you really out of your mind now, Shuichi?"

"What, you think I can't pay you? With this trouble now, you made me realize that money isn't hard to earn. Your family gains money by selling drugs, and I will do it by selling my body, again."

Eiri was furious and advanced towards Shuichi. Known for not controlling his anger, he grabbed Shuichi by the hair and made him face him.

Their faces were an inch apart. Neither was blinking, they were just staring at each other, anger visible on their faces.

"You will not sell yourself again." Eiri said in his most dangerous voice.

"You think I can't? I was a whore before, I can be a whore again."

Eiri tightened his grip on Shuichi's hair. "No you can't. You stopped because of Shinori, didn't you?"

Shuichi froze for a second, and then smirked. There was no way he would lose to Eiri. "I stopped because I was pregnant. You said I had a miscarriage, right? So now I can go back to being a whore. This has nothing to do with you. You treat me as a whore anyway."

Eiri let go of his hair and slapped him so hard on the face that Shuichi was pushed back on the bed. And when Shuichi sat up again, Eiri saw his own eyes glaring at him.

"I hate you! I hate you! You hurt daddy!" Shinori jumped on Eiri and began punching him on the chest.

"Wait, Shinori." Shuichi held Shinori, but was too weak to stop his son.

"You hurt my daddy! I hate you Mr. Uesugi!" Shinori kept on giving light punches on Eiri's chest. Eiri bit his lip.

"Shinori." Shuichi said. He was proud of his son for protecting him, but on the other hand, he didn't want him to hurt Eiri's heart. It was his fault anyway, for telling Eiri he would sell himself again, which he didn't want to do.

"Daddy is hurt because of you! "

"Shut up! He is not your dad!" Eiri wasn't able to control his anger again and said those words quickly before he could think about it.

Shinori was taken aback, his fist suspended in midair. He was looking at Eiri's eyes, confused. Shuichi was shocked too, and didn't know what to say.

"Um, Shinori, about that –

Eiri tried to explain but Shinori cried harder. He went to Shuichi and cried on his lap. Shuichi had tears on his eyes too.

"I'm your son, right, daddy?" Shinori asked.

Eiri looked at Shuichi as if daring him to tell Shinori the truth, but Shuichi wasn't making eye contact.

"Why wouldn't you say anything?" Eiri asked him.

"I am your Dad, Shinori." Shuichi said and looked at Eiri, his eyes telling him it's not the right time to tell the truth.

Eiri clenched his fist, relaxed himself, and then left the room.

* * *

A whole pack of men wearing black gathered outside a mansion. They were expressionless yet, it was obvious that they were all nervous. Inside, the crashing of glassware and the banging of wooden walls could be heard.

"Why did you let that bastard escape?! You are so many, Eiri and Tatsuha are just weaklings with guns. Why do you think I'm paying you? You are to do what we want!"

SLAP.

CRASH.

"Brother, it's better if you rest for a while, that leg of yours –

"I am not disabled, Yukino. And you, you are supposed to be my back up. Where were you anyway? Don't tell me you're playing with that kid of yours."

"Yukari is sleeping, brother." Yukino replied calmly, though her voice showed nervousness. She had never seen her brother this angry before.

"So where were you? Tatsuha was the one who got Fujisaki and Eiri was hiding them."

"Eiri had them? So what did you do? Does Mika know about her brothers?"

"Mika doesn't know a thing, that useless shrimp. I kidnapped the whore – Shuichi Shindou but he got away as well."

Yukino bit her lip. "That whore." She mumbled to herself and clutched her fists.

"It's your fault that Eiri isn't with us. I thought you'd be so useful with keeping him. What have you been up to anyway?"

"It's not my fault, brother. We all know in the first place that he's not happy with our clan, he doesn't – he doesn't love me –

"Of course he doesn't, you seduced him to have a child. How very clever of you."

Yukino clenched her teeth. It was true, she was so crazy over Eiri, not to mention that she fancies blondes. _As if I can tell you about Yukari's real dad. You bastard, if I was just older than you, __you'd__ get all my hatred._

_

* * *

_

His broken bones began to ache and he could feel something heavy on top of him. He tried to switch to his side but he couldn't. Grumbling for his lack of sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and adjusted it to the dark. It was so quiet. He had Shinori sleep at Hiro's, and he was sure that Eiri wouldn't talk to him after the incident earlier.

Oh, how wrong he was!

He felt a light brush of something soft and ticklish on his face. He began to panic. The reason why his ribs were cracking again wasn't because he was going in a worse condition but because there, on top of him was Eiri.

"Ei – Eiri." Although it was dark, Shuichi would never be wrong about who the person on top of him was. Just the smell and the glint of blonde hair said it all.

"Don't."

Shuichi tried to push him away, but with his current state, he wasn't able to even lift a book. He was too weak to do so. "Eiri, I can' breathe."

But Eiri just pressed himself more on Shuichi. "Promise me you won't."

"I won't what?" Shuichi asked nervously. He couldn't understand how Eiri was thinking. Worse, this guy smelled of alcohol again.

Eiri sniffed Shuichi's scent. His nose traveled from Shuichi's shoulder, to his neck then to his cheek. He stopped and gazed at the younger man below him. Shuichi gulped. All he could feel now was nervousness; the pain of his body seemed to stop.

Eiri leaned forward, their noses just an inch apart and before Shuichi could comment, the blonde smacked their lips together.

"Nh." Shuichi mumbled. Eiri had forced his tongue inside Shuichi's mouth. His hand had removed the blanket covering the younger man and was slowly rubbing Shuichi's torso.

"Ei-ri. Eiri, you're drunk."

"I know." Eiri whispered on his ears, which gave Shuichi the chills. He made an attempt to remove Shuichi's hospital gown but he stopped when he saw Shuichi crying.

"Please don't, Eiri."

"No, please don't." Eiri said.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi was sobbing now.

Eiri must have come back to his senses and lifted himself away from Shuichi. He sat on the bed and lighted a cigarette. Shuichi didn't dare remind him it was forbidden to smoke in a hospital. After a few puffs, he crumpled it with his hand and threw it on a nearby trashcan.

All those minutes that Eiri was smoking, Shuichi was trying to stop his sobbing.

After what seemed like 5 minutes of silence, Shuichi calmed down, and Eiri stood up to leave.

The younger man followed Eiri with his eyes. Eiri stopped walking when he reached the handle of the door.

"Why didn't you tell me about Shinori? Why did you hide the truth?"

_That's for you to find out, idiot. I love you and you treat me just as __if I still was __a whore. That is so insulting. _

Shuichi made up an excuse, which was partially true. "Well, the day before the end of the contract, Yukino – your wife, talked to me. I met her somewhere accidentally. She told me that she knew I was a –I worked for Blue Boy and she said that she was pregnant with your child. I didn't want to ruin a child's life, so I decided to run away."

"But you were also pregnant. And you definitely ruined Shinori's life – financially speaking that is."

Shuichi gulped. That was another insult from the man he loves.

"Wouldn't it be more of a shame when Shinori will grow up knowing that both his parents are males? And I didn't want to ruin your normal family. A man, a woman, a child. It's better if Shinori doesn't know that I gave birth to him and that you are his – his, well, real father."

Eiri shrugged. "The truth will come out eventually, Shuichi. It's just a matter of time. Shinori will know the truth."

"Please don't tell him yet, I – I'm not yet ready!"

Eiri didn't speak.

Shuichi pleaded. They looked at each other's eyes. He couldn't take it if Shinori got to hate him for not telling the truth.

"Please." Shuichi got off of his bed and knelt on the floor, and bowed his head low.

Eiri turned away.

"I am not planning to take him to America to separate him from you. I just wanted to take him there – I want to treat him, to make – up for those years that I haven't been a father to him. It's dangerous if we made special trips here in Japan."

Shuichi stared at him, his mouth wide-open. When he finally came back to his senses, he didn't know whether to believe what he just heard.

"U-um, Eiri about that. I-it's not your fault, I mean, you don't have to -

"Don't go back to being a whore."

Shuichi's eyes lit up.

_Was that Eiri wanted to say to me earlier? For me not to become a whore again?_

"I wasn't serious when I said that. I was just angry."

With those words, Eiri gave him a sad look before exiting the room.

The next time Shuichi opened his eyes, he was wrapped tightly with a blanket and he was being carried by a hurrying Eiri.

Bridal Style.

"What in the world?!" Shuichi shouted.

"Oh, you're awake?" Eiri said without looking at him. They were still inside the hospital, but in Shuichi's observation, they were in some kind of secret passageway, like a hallway that only authorized people who are allowed to pass.

"Would you mind telling me what's happening? I have difficulty to breath if you haven't noticed." Shuichi said sarcastically.

"Well, do you mind shutting up? We're in the middle of escaping if you haven't noticed." Eiri said matching the tone of Shuichi's sarcasm.

Shuichi's eyes widened. Now that he took the time to look around him, there was a man wearing a black suit, pushing Tatsuha's wheelchair for him. He looked very much like one of Tohma's people who kicked him on the stomach.

"Escaping?" Shuichi looked back at Eiri. When Eiri looked him in the eye, he turned his head away and kept quiet.

"Aniki, to the left." Tatsuha said.

They turned left and at the end of the hallway, there was a door not very far away.

"Boss, when we exit, the ride is at the right side, the black van." The man pushing Tatsuha's wheelchair said.

"Alright." Eiri answered. And they ran hurriedly to the exit. Once they reached the black van, the man wearing the black suit, opened the middle door for Eiri to place Shuichi gently, making him lie down. Eiri and the guy opened the back door and placed Tatsuha and his wheelchair there. The guy sat in front since he was the one to drive.

Shuichi sat up to see what's happening, and before he could watch, the door on his left opened again, and Eiri sat beside him, pushing him to lie down again – this time, with his head on Eiri's lap.

Shuichi blushed furiously. He could smell Eiri's high class perfume.

"Boss, where next?" the man asked, starting the van.

"The apartment at Yokohama." Eiri said, and when the man silently said, 'alright then', he looked at Tatsuha who was swirling at the back of the van.

"You want me to tie you up?" Eiri said annoyingly.

"Is that how you treat your cute little brother? And maybe it's better if you tie my wheelchair, so I don't keep on swiveling here."

The van was driving slowly now. Shuichi tried to sit again, but Eiri pushed him harder.

"That's them boss."

Eiri looked at the tinted glass of the van. Outside were 4 or 5 black cars, heading their way to the hospital. After some seconds, Eiri's eyes widened.

Shuichi noticed this as he sat up successfully this time. At the back of one of the cars was Eiri's wife, Yukino.

"The bunch of gits." He heard Tatsuha speak. "Aniki, who do you reckon's the one beside Yukino? He kinda looks like Yuka-chan."

"That's her ex-boyfriend." Eiri said. "Tohma disapproved of their relationship before."

"Really? How did you know that? Ah, I think I saw him before. He was tutoring Yuka-chan when I last went to the mansion. Must have received a death threat from Tohma, right?" And the wheelchair swiveled again as the guy in the black suit drove faster this time.

Eiri kept silent throughout their journey toYokohama.

Shuichi became very tired as of late. He must have dozed off again, because the next thing he saw was a very cozy large room with hotel-like lights.

"Like it?"

Tatsuha Uesugi came into view. Now that Shuichi looked properly, they were on the living room. He was lying down on a very large white sofa, so large and long that he thought it was a bed. He looked back at Tatsuha who looked like he lost weight. He was pale and had several bruises on his face and arms, and the left side of his face was a little swollen.

"Oh, I am ok." Tatsuha said when he noticed Shuichi's glance. "This is nothing." He smiled when Shuichi looked worrier than ever.

"Where are we?" Shuichi asked, trying to sit up. He held his belly and carefully placed his feet on the marble floor. He winced as there was still pain on his lower body.

"We are atYokohama. Weren't you listening to aniki earlier? This is one of our apartments. Tohma doesn't know about this place. We bought this several years before. We should be safe here."

"Boss, your room is at the right wing. What are you doing here?" the man in the black suit entered the living room. He was carrying what looked like groceries.

"Oh, this is Satoru Tamiya*, one of our loyal men. He acts as a spy for us. He was the one who tipped us about Tohma's plan to search for us at the hospital. He has a lot of connection, you see."

_So that explains why we left the hospital in a rush._ Shuichi thought. "Well, when are we going back to Tokyo?" Shuichi asked.

"We are not."

Eiri Uesugi was the one to speak as he entered the living room.

Tatsuha and Satoru Tamiya went to the kitchen to give them privacy.

"What do you mean we're not going back?

"It means exactly what I said. We are not going back."

"B-but my son! Hiro and Fujisaki, my things, our –

"Did you just say Fujisaki?" Tatsuha re-entered, looking serious this time. "How is he? Where is he?"

"Tatsu, keep your nose out if this. We are talking –

"Is he ok?" Tatsuha said, cutting his brother's sentence. "I didn't know what happened after we split up that night. Where could I find him –

"Tatsuha!" Eiri shouted and Tatsuha shut his mouth. "The kid is ok. He's staying at Hiro's – Shuichi's friend. They're at Tokyo."

"S-so he's safe? Thank goodness." Tatsuha had a brighter color now. He sped his wheelchair back to the kitchen.

"Don't mind him." Eiri said to Shuichi who looked confused as to how Tatsuha knew Fujisaki. "My asshole of a brother is head over heals for your friend."

"Oh." Was all Shuichi replied.

They stared at each other for a moment. Shuichi was shuffling his feet nervously. Eiri crushed his cigarette on a nearby ashtray.

"Well, what about my son? I don't want him to be alone at Hiro's."

"He's my son too." Eiri said back.

Shuichi fell silent. Ever since Eiri knew that Shinori was his son, they had non-stop fights.

"You don't have to repeat it over and over again. Yeah, he's your son. And he's my son too. Shouldn't he be with me? He must be lonely without me around."

"Fine. I'll pick him up tomorrow."

"R – really? T- Thanks." Shuichi said, surprised that Eiri agreed immediately.

They went silent again.

"Um, where's the bathroom?" Shuichi asked.

Eiri didn't answer him. Instead, he swooped down Shuichi on his arms.

"What the –

"The doctor said you wouldn't be able to walk for a while."

"Liar! I am perfectly fine!" He managed to pull away from Eiri and he attempted to walk. Not more than 3 seconds, he fell down.

"Told you." Eiri mocked him and carried him again.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I can just crawl and –

"You're really stupid."

"Well, yeah, thanks." Shuichi said, defeated.

"Um, can you please close the door after you leave?" Shuichi asked once they were inside the bathroom.

"Who says I'm leaving?" Eiri said.

Shuichi's mouth fell open. "What the – I want to take a bath you know? How can I take a bath if you're there?"

"It's possible, isn't it?"

A vein popped on Shuichi's head. In an instant, he grabbed the nearest soap and threw it at Eiri. "Don't make fun of me!" he was nearly crying again. "Stop toying around with my feelings! One minute you're angry, then you become nice, and another second, you act like a maniac!"

Eiri held Shuichi's arms and pinned it on the wall tiles. "I'm not toying around."

Shuichi was facing the tiles, arms held high by Eiri.

"Our deal is still not off." Eiri said.

"W-what deal?" Shuichi asked.

"You, working as a maid for me." (Please see chapter 10 or 11)

Shuichi remembered clearly now.

"Oh, right, I haven't forgotten that. So could you please release me now? My back and arm are aching."

Eiri slowly loosened his grip. Shuichi was still facing the tiles. Eiri backed away and closed the door.

Shuichi fell to his knees and crumpled his hair. "I just don't understand how he's thinking anymore!"

Perhaps it was because he kept on sleeping that day, Shuichi laid wide awake at his bed. The Uesugi brothers gave him a medium – sized room. Inside it was a medium sized bed, a small cabinet, one study table and very large windows. He had a good view of the sky.

"So this is Yokohama?" he viewed through the window as the sky was still dark. He glanced at the grandfather clock on his room. "4am?" he read. "Might as well grab a cup of coffee."

He went out of his room to go to the kitchen. Someone left the lights on. He walked slowly, hand on the wall for support.

"Um, hello?" he asked, not expecting someone to answer. He could hear Tatsuha's soft snores behind one door.

"Go back to sleep. It's still dawn."

"Same to you. What are you doing there, smoking at 4 in the morning?"

Eiri looked at him. He was not in his pajamas, but in his usual casual clothes, like he was about to go out to work. He was searching for something on his laptop.

"I couldn't sleep." Eiri said, inhaling his smoke again.

"Me neither." Shuichi said and got a cup from the cabinet. "You want coffee?"

"Black please, and thanks." Eiri said.

Shuichi placed their cups on the table. He sat beside Eiri, looking up at him every time he had the chance.

"You wanna say something?" Eiri asked upon catching Shuichi's eye.

Shuichi blushed and sipped his coffee. He never really liked coffee because he always thought it tasted bitter. Shakes and smoothies were much more appreciated.

"Well, I – I just – um, how do I say this? Even though I cannot fully understand what's happening now, and – and well, I'm kinda mad at you, I still – uh, um, I still want to thank you. Thank you for all your help and –

Shuichi heard the tapping of keys.

"You're not listening!" Shuichi fumed.

"Uh, what? I thought you fell asleep and was mumbling."

"Ooooh! I really can't understand you!" Shuichi threw tantrums at him. He continued in a whisper. "You're a bastard! You're the most sexiest annoying cold-hearted bastard that I know!"

"Ah, it's time." Eiri looked at his watch and left him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going at this time of hour? It's still dark out there and – woah!"

Eiri carried Shuichi and placed him on his shoulders.

"Let go! My bones ache you know?!"

Eiri crushed his cigarette on the ash tray, fumbled in his pocket and got his keys, one arm still supporting Shuichi's body.

"Eiri!" Shuichi shrieked. Tatsuha's snores got louder.

The blonde opened the door to their apartment, exited, and then slammed the door, jamming it locked.

"Argh!" Shuichi punched Eiri's back just to escape, but he was still too weak to do so.

"Stop it, or I'll shove this keys on your butt."

It sounded like a threat to Shuichi for he stopped immediately. _Damn this bastard! I'm gonna pull out your nose hair one day, you'll see!_ And he vented out his anger by pinching Eiri's back.

"You won't stop, huh?" Eiri said. They were on the garage now, it was difficult to see since it was still dark.

"Why (pinch) won't (pinch) you (pinch) tell (pinch) me (pinch) where (pinch) you (pinch) are (pinch) bringing (pinch) me!" (PINCH)

Eiri gritted his teeth at the latest form of love making that Shuichi gave him. "I warned you pink head. I'm going to shove this keys on your butt."

"Alright! Alright I'll stop – woah!"

Eiri thrusted the key in the car keyhole and grabbed Shuichi's butt really hard.

"You wanted to touch my butt!" Shuichi fumed. "You – you really are a basta – what?!"

He was pushed by Eiri inside the car, slamming the door to his face. Eiri entered and started the car.

"Just tell me where we are going!"

"WE ARE GOING TO FETCH OUR SON! NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN DRIVE!"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "We're going to – we will – Shinori."

_He said OUR son! Kyaa! I feel like I've given birth to Shinori again. _He blushed at the thought.

"Um, geez, thanks. You should have told me properly." Shuichi answered casually, pretending not to be excited.

And then, he felt it. Eiri's hand was sneaking on his pants and not on the clutch.

"Where is your hand going?!"

"Hm? Your pants. I can see it from here you know. It's pointing at me."

"It's not!"

And they fought all the way through Tokyo.

* * *

OMG! I finished this crappy chapter in one year?! I'm so sorry guys, I've been busy and lazy and sick and – oh well, I think you get the point. This is my belated holiday present to you guys. I was also planning to update this during my birthday but, yeah, lazy skin..

What I'm doing as of late:

1. Work..work..work..work..work..

2. Read normal manga and yaoi manga.. which I command all of you to do so!

3. Watch anime and yaoi.. be good and do watch yaoi!

4. Read other gravitation and yaoi fanfics.. I'm currently addicted to junjou romantica - egoist couple. But yeah, of course, I love EiriXShuichi.

5. Procrastinate.. lol

6. I'm a fan of the Harry Potter books so I'm online on hexrpg everyday..

7. Draw and draw and draw some more!

8. Play applications on facebook. MOBWARS!

Well, I'm hoping you'll follow numbers 3-5. lol, just kidding..

Kinda rushed chapter eh?

I THANK ALL OF YOU WHO DID NOT LEAVE ME WHILE I WAS SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK! Thanks for sticking with this story! I want to thank all of the reviewers! Without you, I don't know how I will finish this chapter/story..

Well, that's it for this installment, sorry for the delay and thanks for all the support. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I love you guys!

hokage


End file.
